Red Phoenix Dragon
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: Issei's excited for his first date with his girlfriend Yuuma but a mysterious blonde appears to take her place. This one change is going to affect the supernatural in a massive way. Issei x Harem with Ravel as lead. Older Ravel, Rias bashing, Smarter Issei, Lemons
1. Prologue

Prologue

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Yeah it's another DxD story but this one will be a fair bit different from my usual story. This one will feature Issei with Ravel Phenex and it will feature a fair bit of Rias bashing. It will be Issei x Harem with Ravel as lead and the other members are TBD but Rias is absolutely not one of them. I ask you guys as politely as possible to not try to lobby for characters because frankly that's extremely annoying but I can promise you that Ravel will be the head. Now get ready for the fun.

(Town of Kuoh)

Issei Hyoudou was current the happiest man of the world or at least that's how he felt. The extremely perverted teen was standing in the middle of Kuoh dressed in a dark blue jacket with a dark polo shirt with red and white on the collar, grey pants and black dress shoes. The reason he was dressed this way was because he was going on his first date with his new girlfriend Yuuma Amano. When the young woman confessed to him out of the blue Issei was stunned and admittedly confused, but he had a girlfriend and he could worry about how he did it later. "This is going to be awesome." Issei said happily ignoring any clear concerns.

"Take this" a voice said calmly before placing a flyer in his hand. Turning towards the voice, Issei saw a teenage girl with messy brown hair dressed in a red top that showed off a healthy amount of cleavage with black accents on her shoulder and a white skirt that showed off her long legs. She had a red bag that most likely held the flyers.

"Oh thanks" Issei said calmly as the girl walked away. Even Issei would admit that it was a strange encounter but he held onto the flyer anyway. A few more minutes passed and Issei was starting to think Yuuma wasn't going to show up.

"You wouldn't happen to be Issei Hyoudou would you." another female voice seemed to ask catching Issei off guard.

"Yes I wou…whoa" Issei tried to reply as he turned towards the new voice, but found himself absolutely stupefied by the person in front of him. It certainly wasn't Yuuma but Issei had to admit that the girl in front of him was much better. She was around his height and had blonde hair tied up in drills with large baby blue eyes but that wasn't the most impressive part about her. No, that would happen to be her outfit which consisted of a red dress that had a diamond cut in the middle which showed off her breasts that were only a little bit smaller than those of his school's idol Rias Gremory and went down to her knees with white shorts underneath black stockings and some red dress shoes.

"So… are you Issei." The girl asked again causing Issei to focus again.

"Yes I am, but I'm sorry miss I'm waiting for my date." Issei said bashfully. This girl was gorgeous but Yuuma was his girlfriend and he was determined to make this work.

"Then I found the right guy. Yuuma came down with a cold and told me to tell you. She figured you wouldn't be too mad if a cute girl like me came to see you and since she's my friend, I figured why not." the girl explained causing Issei to frown.

"I see… well thank you miss." Issei said with an odd expression on his face. He may have never had a girlfriend but she should've told him herself if something was wrong.

"My name is Ravel. How about we hang out for a little bit since Yuuma couldn't make it. I doubt she'll mind too much." The now named Ravel smiled.

Ravel's smile and the fact her body was amazing was enough for Issei to ignore what was bothering him, "Let's do it" Issei said happily. Hey he got dressed for a date and he was going to have one.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and Ravel walked around for a while doing all the things that Issei planned for Yuuma. They went shopping at the local store and Issei even brought her a small blue bird plushie that Ravel thought was cute. Ravel didn't want to accept the gift at first, but Issei felt like he owed the girl for not ruining his day. As they sat down for food after a few hours Issei was exhausted. "I gotta admit Ravel this was an amazing day. I feel kinda bad that Yuuma couldn't join us." Issei admitted as they sat down to eat.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad, but do you mind if I ask you something." Ravel questioned.

"Sure why not" Issei wondered.

"How did you and Yuuma meet in the first place?" Ravel questioned shaking her cleavage slightly to distract Issei from the fact her friend didn't know about a potential boyfriend until now.

"It's funny actually. I was walking back from school one day and she just pops up out of nowhere and asks me out." Issei said bashfully. The distraction clearly worked since he didn't notice how odd it was.

"I see" Ravel said with a slight frown.

"Hey Ravel, mind if I ask you something also?" Issei wondered. The flyer that he got from the girl before Ravel came over was still bothering him.

"Sure" Ravel said with a smile.

Reaching into his pocket Issei grabbed the flyer and showed it to Ravel, "Some weird girl handed me this flyer while I was waiting for you. Did you get one also?" Issei said bashfully pulling the flyer in front of her.

"That's" Ravel's eyes widened causing Issei to get nervous.

"Umm is something wrong." Issei said nervously as he put the flyer back in his pocket.

'Oh yeah something is wrong. Now it all makes sense.' Ravel thought to herself with a frown on her face. Realizing that the guy in front of her was getting nervous, Ravel gathered herself. "Nothing is wrong Issei." Ravel said calmly trying to get the guy in front of her to relax.

"That's good. I actually need to use the bathroom right now." Issei said bashfully getting up from the booth in order to leave. Once she was certain that Issei was gone Ravel's impression turned icy.

(Ravel P.O.V)

As I watched Issei walk away I couldn't believe what was actually happening. This poor kid was given a summoning circle by Rias without him realizing it and if not for my interference, he would've been a devil by the end of the day having been killed by his girlfriend Yuuma who was a disguised fallen angel. When I first got this assignment I never imagined things would get this ridiculous.

_(Flashback)_

Three weeks ago my brother Riser called me into his room and fortunately for me my brother was sitting on a chair dressed in a red robe with nobody else in the room, "Ravel I have a favor to ask you?" Riser said calmly.

"What is it big brother." I replied trying to keep my calm since he was actually being professional for once.

"I've been watching my lovely bride Rias, but my familiar told me that he sensed fallen angels in town."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I want you to go investigate and see why my beautiful bride hasn't eliminated them already since she surely knows they're around." Riser said calmly.

As far as I was concerned it was a simple task and I needed to get out of the house. "Alright" I replied using a magic circle to teleport to a local park that was empty at the time. It didn't take long to find one of the Fallen Angels who I quickly beat and began to interrogate. It turns out, the Fallen was watching a young man named Issei Hyoudou who apparently had a sacred gear. Now things were getting interesting and although I could tell my brother what I discovered, I figured I'd wait to get more information.

(Scene Skip)

Two weeks passed and I once again returned to the human world in order to see what had happened and I hid as the Fallen Angel I interrogated, spoke to a young man that I assumed was Issei Hyoudou. "What's going on?" I muttered as they separated again. The fact Rias hadn't done anything yet was terrifying especially since she was targeting a human.

For the next week I watched the fallen and Issei in secret and I was furious. The fallen angel walked into the teeth of Rias's territory and nothing happened and it was obvious that Rias wasn't going to do anything to protect Issei from the Fallen Angel's plans whatever they may be. When the fallen asked Issei out on a date a few days ago, I decided to finally act. The day of their date, I ambushed the fallen and killed her before upping my age slightly and changing into a dress that I'm sure somebody would wear on a date and decided to take over for 'Yuuma'. Hopefully Issei bought it.

_(Flashback End)_

(NORMAL P.O.V)

The rest of the date continued in silence with Issei unsure of how to manage the beautiful Ravel and Ravel unsure of how to get the real answers she sought. Issei led Ravel towards the park for a romantic ending in the sunset. Sure he wanted it to be with Yuuma but it would do. "Thank you Ravel but I think we should part ways here." Issei said calmly.

"Why's that" Ravel wondered. He seemed like he was having a good time and the idea of ending it now was a surprise.

"Because Yuuma is my girlfriend and I know she said it was okay, but I feel guilty for spending so much time with you." Issei admitted and that was it for Ravel. She couldn't explain why, but she was going to save Issei even if it meant exposing herself and the supernatural world.

"Okay Issei" Ravel said calmly as she and him stopped where they were.

"Cool, It was nice meeting y-OOMP" Issei continued but before he could give her a proper goodbye, Ravel gave him a powerful punch to the stomach knocking him out instantly.

"You'll thank me later Issei." Ravel said calmly before reaching into his pocket and grabbing the summoning circle he was given. A part of her wanted to destroy it, but she realized that it would actually serve her purposes far better if she kept it.

(Scene Skip)

A groggy Issei opened his eyes wondering what was going on after Ravel knocked him out and why she did so. "Where am I?" Issei groaned as he looked around the room. He quickly noticed a few things. The first was that he was in a bedroom that wasn't his own. He also noticed that his clothes were on besides his jacket.

"Oh good you're up" a voice said haughtily catching Issei off guard. Turning towards the source of the voice Issei had to hold back a boner because of the beauty in front of him. She had shoulder length black hair tied up in Chinese style buns and blue-green eyes but what had Issei was her outfit. She wore a blue qipao with gold accents that showed off not only an incredible pair of legs but a massive pair of breasts as well.

"Holy Chun-Li" Issei gasped not expecting to see somebody who looked like the famous warrior.

The young woman huffed angrily before turning away, "My name is Xuelan human, and you're in Lady Ravel's bed."

Issei was confused by a few things, but realized that the young woman referenced his date, "Where is Ravel." Issei said calmly putting the Lady part to the side.

"Wait here" Xuelan huffed before leaving the room. As Issei waited for Ravel's arrival the bad feeling he got from before returned. Yuuma wasn't sick and this Ravel girl did something with her and she was going to do the same to him. Ten minutes later, the door opened to reveal Ravel though she was in a pink dress this time. It wasn't as eye popping as her other one but it still looked pretty nice.

"Hello Issei." Ravel said calmly.

"Hello there fake date number two" Issei said with a bit of spite as he got up from the bed slightly in order to talk to the girl he spent most of the afternoon with.

"Of all things you could have said I certainly didn't expect you to say fake date number two" Ravel chuckled.

Issei's eyes narrowed before he began to speak, "I hate to admit it but Yuuma always seemed off. As for why you're fake date number 2, you clearly did something to Yuuma before coming to meet with me." Issei smirked.

"You certainly weren't complaining during our date." Ravel scoffed in annoyance.

"That's because I wanted to figure out what you were after. I'm pretty sure most girls wouldn't send their best friend to tell her boyfriend she wasn't feeling well." Issei replied with a frown.

Ravel frowned since Issei was right. "You're right that I did something to Yuuma, but telling you would change your life forever and not in a good way. I can tell you now or we can part ways and forget this happened." Ravel said firmly giving Issei an ultimatum.

Issei frowned since that meant whatever purpose Ravel seemed to have for getting involved she achieved. "Alright, since I imagine wherever we are isn't close to Kuoh can you take me home" Issei said calmly as he got up. He knew something was off but now wasn't the time to question it.

"Of course" Ravel replied and she knocked Issei unconscious again before placing her own summoning circle in Issei's pocket and a note that explained how they could meet again.

(Scene Skip)

The good mood Issei had right before his date was completely gone the next morning. He was fortunate that everything that happened with Ravel took up around an hour so he didn't have to explain much to his parents considering the complex situation he found himself in. When he woke up in the park, he checked his pocket and noticed that he had a slightly different flyer along with a note from Ravel that said that if he wanted answers to hold onto it and focus his mind. Oddly enough the other flyer was gone which was even more suspicious.

"Issei you have a visitor." His mother shouted breaking him from his musing.

"Okay" Issei groaned as he made his way downstairs wondering who could be bothering him now. As he arrived in his living room Issei was absolutely stunned to find that it was Rias Gremory dressed in the Kuoh uniform.

"So Issei care to tell us what you've done that this young woman is coming to see you on a Sunday morning."

"I don't know" Issei shrugged but as he looked towards Rias he noticed that she was anything but calm. She was practically shocked by his presence and that bothered him more than he cared to admit.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hyoudou I think I got the wrong address. I apologize for bothering you on the Sunday morning" Rias said bashfully before leaving the house.

"What was that about?" Issei's mother questioned.

"I don't know but I don't like it" Issei frowned as he returned to his room. Something stunk and he needed answers and there was only one way to do it.

(Scene Skip)

Ravel Phenex was a very unhappy person as she sat in her room the day after the fake date in her classic pink dress but unlike during her date with Issei she was notably younger. "I don't get it. He was normal." Ravel frowned. As they walked, Ravel confirmed that Issei's gear was dragonic in nature but whatever it was wasn't awake. The fact that her brother's fiancée would go through the trouble of having the fallen angels kill the young man drove her nuts though that would no longer be a problem. While Issei was unconscious, Ravel took it upon herself to finish off the fallen angels in the church and luckily she did so without anybody noticing.

All of the sudden Ravel felt a small tug and she couldn't help but smile since it meant Issei wanted answers. Aging herself again, Ravel allowed the flyer to summon her to see Issei. When she arrived at the small bedroom she wasn't surprised at all by the décor since she knew he was a pervert from her observations, "So what happened that would make you call me so quickly Issei." Ravel wondered.

"I received a visit from Rias Gremory this morning. She was pretty shocked to see me and I get the feeling you know why." Issei said coldly. Ravel was clearly part of something occult which made sense but the fact that she was summoned via a similar flyer to the one he got from the cosplayer screamed of trouble.

Ravel's expression changed from a smile to a frown since Issei hit the nail on the head, "Yes I do and I was afraid that was the case." Ravel frowned before snapping her fingers to cast a privacy barrier. She wouldn't want his parents getting involved.

"So what's going on, and be honest with me Ravel?" Issei requested.

Ravel nodded before bringing out her devil wings, "My name is Ravel Phenex and I'm actually a devil."

"You're very pretty for a devil." Issei admitted causing Ravel to blush at his blunt response.

"Focus Issei. The reason I'm here is because that girl Yuuma was targeting you due to what's called a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gears are."

"Let me guess, magical artifacts that appear in some humans but not all of them." Issei interrupted.

"Correct but how'd you know." Ravel replied almost astonished by how quickly he figured it out.

"I play a lot of video games and eroge and Sacred Gears sounds like something I'd find in one of them." Issei replied before a frown formed on his face. "Let me guess. Rias and Yuuma were also interested in my sacred gear."

Ravel didn't like how perceptive he was but she still answered the question, "Sort of. Yuuma was trying to kill you before your sacred gear awakened, as for Rias"

"She was waiting for Yuuma to kill me and she was going to revive me afterwards somehow." Issei interrupted.

"That's right. Rias wanted to make you her servant but she couldn't risk you saying no." Ravel said bitterly. She actually liked Rias, but the fact that she would go this far was a bit disturbing.

"I have just one more question for now." Issei asked calmly the annoyance flowing through him body.

"Of course." Ravel replied. She brought Issei down this rabbit hole and she was going to see it through to the end despite the fact nothing seemed to come of it.

"How do I activate this sacred gear of mine?" Issei wondered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ravel asked in shock.

"I need to know what I have that would make Yuuma want to kill me, and make Rias apparently allow it to happen." Issei said with a fierce determination in his eyes.

Ravel could appreciate the determination and admittedly she was curious as well. "Alright Issei, here's what you do. I want you to think of something extremely powerful and focus on your left arm. That's where your sacred gear is that much I do know." Ravel suggested since she really wasn't sure of how to activate one. None of her brother's peerage had sacred gears and she didn't interact much with other devils her age.

"Okay" Issei said calmly. He remembered Dragon Ball Z one of the few shows that he watched that wasn't' porn and remembered watching Goku power up. Standing up he tried to imagine what it was like to go super saiyan and hoped that would do the trick.

Ravel could instinctively sense something appearing on his arm and all of the sudden there was a powerful shine. When she noticed what appeared on his arm she could barely contain the smile on her face, 'Man am I glad I got to you first Issei.' Ravel thought to herself. Oh Rias would regret screwing this up and Ravel was about to make the Phenex clan one of the most powerful clans in the Underworld once she pulled the new Red Dragon Emperor to their side.

That's it for the Prologue everybody and the fun is about to begin. Next time Issei tries to figure out more about what's going on and he's not happy at all.


	2. Issei's Supernatural Situation

Chapter 1 Issei's Supernatural Situation

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Kuoh Academy)

Monday morning arrived and despite what should've been the best weekend of his life, he was more annoyed then happy. Ravel explained that his sacred gear was called the Boosted Gear and it was one of the 13 strongest sacred gears in existence also known as Longinus. It allowed Issei to double his strength every ten seconds which was incredible if used right. When Issei asked Ravel for some time to think about everything she told him, Ravel nodded and left him alone. Issei used the rest of the day to exercise so he could maximize the power of his new gear. He was brought from his musing by a smack on the back and he turned to find one of his perverted friends was waiting, "So how was your date traitor?" Motohama said with a smile. Motohama had short black hair and large glasses.

Issei frowned unsure of what to tell his comrade and made something up, "She wasn't feeling well so we didn't have the date." Issei replied calmly.

"Oh please. She probably realized what a freak you are and decided to dump you." Issei's classmate Katase said harshly. Katase was a member of the kendo club with pink shoulder length hair who had a very bad history with Issei. The kendo club was the constant target of the group and he'd been on the wrong side of her shinai on many occasions.

"Who knows" Issei frowned deciding that getting into an argument wasn't worth it.

"Excuse me is Issei Hyoudou available" a voice said from the outside of the classroom. Much to Issei's surprise, the voice in questioned belonged to Momo Hanakai. Momo was a second year member of the council with a nice figure long white hair and blue-green eyes.

"What did I do this time?" Issei deadpanned.

"I don't know. I've just been asked to bring you to Kaichou's office and that's it." Momo replied calmly.

"Whatever" Issei groaned as he got up from his seat and made his way out.

(Scene Skip)

The familiar trek to the student council office was not a big deal to Issei. Due to his antics with his friends he was very familiar with Sona Shitori the student council president and he had a feeling another lecture was on the way. Soon enough Issei arrived at the office and was brought into the simple room where only the student council president was waiting. Sona Shitori had a slim figure black hair in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Issei had to wonder what Sona would ask her about since he hadn't done anything.

"Leave us" Sona said calmly as she stared at Issei. He could tell something was off but couldn't explain it. Once he heard the door open he turned towards Sona with a hint of annoyance.

"What do you want President? I haven't gone peeping since I got my girlfriend." Issei frowned.

Sona looked at Issei with a scowl but it quickly faded since she had a task to accomplish. Reaching into her pocket she grabbed something and showed it to Issei, "Tell me Mr. Hyoudou, have you seen this before." Sona said calmly.

Issei's eyes narrowed since it was just like flyer that the cosplayer and Ravel gave him though they were slightly different. That meant that Sona was connected to the devil world as well, but the question was how, "I've seen it before. Some weird cosplayer was giving it out the other day but that's all I can tell you." Issei frowned.

Sona noticed Issei's eyes narrowing and realized he knew far more than that. However she couldn't call him on it without exposing herself, "Alright." Sona replied with a bit of disappointment.

"Is everything okay President" Issei asked curiously. Clearly she was trying to figure something out and her plan had not worked. The fact she revealed the flyer was even more disturbing

"Yes it is. I'm sorry for taking you away from your classes." Sona frowned dismissing Issei just like that.

"No problem" Issei replied as he left the office. Rias's mysterious appearance at his house the day before and being called in by Sona this morning. Something was off and he needed answers. Fortunately for him, he knew just who to turn to.

(Scene Skip)

After school was over Issei quickly left the school instead of engaging in his typical peeking of the kendo club. Once he arrived at home, he went up to his room and shut the door since this was very much a private meeting. Reaching into his desk drawer he found the piece of paper that Ravel gave him and focused on the parchment in order to summon Ravel for another conversation. It took him a second but yet again she appeared in her pink dress.

"What is it this time Issei?" Ravel wondered. Admittedly she didn't expect to hear from him so soon, but she wasn't about to complain.

"Have you ever heard of somebody named Sona Shitori? She has black hair and a bob cut with glasses" Issei asked calmly.

"I have but the name Sona Shitori is a lie. Her name is actually Sona Sitri and she's a High-Class Devil like Rias and me." Ravel confirmed much to Issei's annoyance.

"Alright and I guess I have one more question for you" Issei said calmly.

"Of course" Ravel replied though she was a bit nervous. Issei's perceptiveness was terrifying and there was no telling what he would ask next.

"What is this piece of paper exactly and why do you High-Class Devils have them." Issei wondered revealing the small flyer that Ravel gave him.

Ravel frowned since Issei was getting to a dangerous point. "It's a contract circle. Devils typically use them to obtain contracts from humans. The devils do a task for a human and they get compensation for it." Ravel explained.

"Alright, so what do I owe you in this case?" Issei replied calmly.

"Huh" Ravel said in confusion. This came out of nowhere.

"Technically I summoned you to answer my question. You did that so shouldn't I give you something in return." Issei admitted.

Ravel was a little flustered by what he said and she wasn't sure how to answer. "Consider the bird from our date as payment." Ravel said with an odd expression on her face.

"Okay" Issei smiled as Ravel teleported away. With Ravel gone Issei took a moment to think about the latest revelations but the more he thought about it, the less he liked the current situation.

(ORC)

As she sat in her clubroom, Rias Gremory could not hide the look of annoyance that appeared on her face due to the way things had changed over the last few days and it all came back to Issei Hyoudou. She knew the young man had a date with one of the fallen angels and had prepared her summoning circle in order to bring the young man into her peerage. Oddly enough the circle was never used so Rias believed the young man had died. However, when she went to see his family the next day to erase their memories, Issei was there and very much alive.

Wondering what could've happened, she sent her knight Kiba towards the abandoned church where the fallen angels were located and he discovered that the church was now truly abandoned. A part of Rias was curious what happened, but that part vanished quickly in favor of figuring out her Issei problem.

"Lady Rias is everything okay" a young nun named Asia asked bashfully as she walked into the room. Asia was a young nun that Koneko ran into during her morning sweet run. The young woman asked her for directions to the abandoned church and after a small explanation from Koneko she was brought to Kuoh. Sona was not pleased when she told her what happened with Asia and the Fallen Angels so it was decided she would confront Issei.

"I'm fine Asia. I'm just a little tired." Rias frowned. Something was very wrong with all of this and she needed answers.

"Okay" Asia replied before leaving Rias to her business.

(Scene Skip)

The next few days were anti-climactic for all parties. Rias hesitated to go to Issei out of fear and Issei went straight home each day began training to get stronger so his gear would be more powerful. He hadn't reached out to Ravel since he had a feeling that, despite everything she had told him, she was still hiding something major. Issei couldn't forget the fact that she knocked him out with one punch after their date which meant that she was a powerhouse in her own right. **"So Partner what are you going to do" Ddraig wondered. **

Issei smiled at the words of the dragon inside his sacred gear. They began talking a few days ago and the dragon had given him excellent advice on his training and on how to use his new power. "Nothing for now Ddraig? I have to wait for somebody else to act" Issei replied as he left Kuoh after having a small workout at the school's gym, a piece of advice said dragon gave him. Rias hadn't confronted him and Ravel hadn't reached out to him as of yet so he couldn't rush things. As he arrived at the entrance to the school he found Rias Gremory waiting for him.

"Hello Issei may I have a word." Rias said calmly.

Issei frowned since this was Rias's first action against him since her impromptu visit, "Sorry but I have things to do." Issei replied walking by her. He wanted to bait her instead of just giving in easily.

"Yuma Amano" Rias said calmly causing Issei to freeze. Because Rias was behind him she didn't see the fierce look on Issei's eyes and how annoyed he was.

"What about her. We broke up a few days ago. Now if you don't mind I'd very much like to go home" Issei replied coldly.

Rias was taken aback by his coldness and it was bothering her far more than she cared to admit. "Alright" Rias replied before leaving Issei to his devices. Something was very wrong with Issei and that confirmed it.

(Scene Skip)

With school over Friday, Issei made his way home to enjoy the weekend after the life changing week. The date with Yuuma, meeting Ravel and the revelations about the dragon inside him, the odd situation with Rias, it was enough for most people and honestly it was all getting on his nerves. Quickly making his way up to his room he put his school stuff away and changed into a red shirt and black shorts that were his workout clothes at home since he didn't like the odd looks he got at the school's gym. Just as he finished his workout a familiar glow appeared in his room and Ravel popped out. This time her outfit was a pink blouse and black shorts along with red stockings and a pair of white sneakers "So what brings you to my house Ravel" Issei said with a smile having finished his last set of pushups.

Ravel pouted slightly at Issei's reaction having expected him to freak out, but she also noticed that Issei was working out which was a pleasant surprise, "Normally somebody's not that calm when somebody appears in their bedroom." Ravel frowned not bringing up what he was doing.

Issei stood up and smiled, "True but I kinda figured you'd be coming to see me sooner or later." Issei replied. Mentally he was thrilled that she appeared right after his workout instead of while he was playing with himself, which would've really made things interesting.

"Is that so" Ravel said with a raised eyebrow.

Issei stared at Ravel with a piercing gaze that slightly unnerved her, "Yes and now that I'm here it's time for you to answer a question for me Ravel." Issei said coldly.

"What's that" Ravel replied slightly bothered by Issei's sudden attitude change.

"What's your connection to Rias Gremory?" Issei asked with a wicked smile on his face. Yuuma was dead so the only thing Ravel would be interested in would be Rias and his connection to her, the question was now why.

"I don't have one" Ravel frowned.

Issei simply got off from the bed and walked towards his closet and grabbed a jacket, "If that's the case you won't mind if I go over to the ORC and ask Rias about you."

Ravel winced since Issei had her trapped. She was hoping to lead Issei on and eventually add him to the Phenex peerage, but that wouldn't work if he went to Rias now. "Issei wait" Ravel said bashfully aware that she had no other choice but to answer his question.

"I'm listening." Issei smiled as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"The truth is that Rias is engaged to my older brother Riser. Due to devil politics it was arranged for them as children and Rias hates him. Rias wanted your power because her only chance of getting out of the marriage is via a competition known as the Rating Games. Unfortunately for Rias, my brother not only has a full peerage, but has experience in these games. Rias believed that the only chance she has of beating my brother is if she gets a ringer on her side." Ravel explained.

That was a lot to take it, but he was curious about something else, "Does Rias have a reason to hate your brother?" Issei questioned.

Ravel paused since she knew Issei wouldn't like her response, "As much as I hate to say it, she does. My brother is a lot like you and your friends, except he doesn't have to resort to peeping to get what he wants. He can simply use the influence of his family among other means to get women" Ravel frowned.

Issei should've been annoyed by the response, since it meant Ravel was watching him long before she interrupted his date but he expected that, "So how long were you watching me for before you interrupted my date with Yuuma?"

Ravel frowned since Issei was far more perceptive then she thought, "Around two weeks." Ravel said bashfully aware that she was on thin ice.

"Alright" Issei smiled. Now he understood the players and understood the game and that meant it was finally time to fight back.

"Is there anything else?" Ravel wondered nervously. She already revealed far more than she intended to and she was in danger of losing Issei at this rate.

"Nope" Issei smiled having got his answers.

"O…kay" Ravel frowned before remembering something. "There's the little matter of my payment." Ravel said unconvincingly.

Issei chuckled since she was the one who appeared. "Considering that you're the one who came to me this isn't a contract visit" Issei said cheekily.

Ravel groaned since Issei was right and he hadn't seen past her trick, "Fine, but can you make me one promise." Ravel said nervously.

"Sure" Issei replied figuring that it wouldn't hurt to humor her.

"Keep the circle with you at all times. Rias is oddly persistent when she wants to be." Ravel warned.

"Sure" Issei smiled since that wasn't a big deal.

(Scene Skip)

A late night run to the comic store made Issei smile like a loon since he needed some new material. The guy who runs the place sold him porn for years, and getting a new magazine always made him happy. "What a night" Issei smiled happily as he held his porn in his right hand. He was going to enjoy a good fap and then enjoy his weekend.

"**Partner look out" Ddraig yelled out.**

"Ddraig what's…?" Issei started to say before he was stabbed in the back out of nowhere. Turning to face his attacker he quickly swiped at the mask he was wearing using his left hand catching the person off guard. Issei was stunned when he saw a very familiar face had attacked him. It was the school's male idol Kiba Yuuto.

"Shit" Kiba cursed before moving away at high speed.

"**Partner do you have the circle. Using it might be your only chance" Ddraig screamed mentally.**

'Yeah' Issei smiled happily. Using the last of his strength he focused on the circle and thought of Ravel before collapsing. Right next to the collapsing Issei a magic circle glowed and Ravel appeared in her pink dress but this time it was her younger self.

"Issei!" Ravel exclaimed noticing Issei on the floor and that he was bleeding badly. She was in her younger appearance but that didn't matter. Saving Issei was priority.

"**Partner was attacked by somebody but we don't have time to discuss it. He needs help and fast." Ddraig said nervously.**

Ravel frowned knowing that there was only one thing she could do. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed a vial and quickly opened it before pouring the liquid down Issei's throat and transforming into her older self. "Welsh Dragon, please don't tell Issei about my younger self." Ravel pleaded as Issei began to wake up.

"**I won't child. Consider it a thank you for saving my partner, but you will have to tell him eventually." Ddraig grumbled before fading as Issei's eyes opened.**

"You saved me." Issei smiled as he slowly got up.

"I'll meet you back at your house, but you have to tell me what happened." Ravel frowned. She had a bad feeling she knew the answer and if that was the case things really have changed

(Scene Skip)

Issei returned home and managed to get upstairs without too much trouble. Tossing his damaged shirt into the dirty clothes Issei got on a new shirt and focused on the magic circle that would bring Ravel to him. When Ravel appeared she had a frown on her face that faded when she saw Issei. "What happened to you Issei? You summoned me and I find you bleeding on the street." Ravel frowned as she stood in front of him.

"I was walking back from the comic store when I was attacked by somebody I know."

"Who was it?" Ravel frowned the bad feeling in the back of her mind becoming more prominent.

"A classmate of mine named Kiba Yuuto." Issei replied angrily.

"No!" Ravel said in shock.

"Yep and for the life of me I don't know why." Issei frowned.

Ravel's face became an odd mix of anger and fury, "I know why Issei and you're not going to like it." Ravel frowned.

"Why" Issei wondered unsure of what could've caused it.

Ravel's expression darkened, "He did it because his Master Rias Gremory ordered him too." Ravel said coldly.

Issei's eyes widened once again and his confusion and sorrow turned to rage. Rias couldn't get him via Yuuma and now that he hadn't come to her she targeted him again and this time she nearly succeeded. "She'll pay for this. Rias Gremory will pay!" Issei growled his rage slowly building.

Ravel was furious but at the same time relieved. She wondered how she could convince Issei to help her but now she had her moment. "Then Issei how about I help you get your revenge on Rias. Make her suffer for what she did to you." Ravel said in a dark voice that wouldn't have made sense for her before. But now she was angry. Issei was a kind human who despite everything had never asked anything unreasonable of her.

"So what's the plan?" Issei smiled happily. As Ravel began to explain her plan to Issei, internally she was thrilled that her efforts had yielded her such a reward.

That's it for Chapter 1 everybody and it's just getting started. Next time Issei takes the fight to an unsuspecting Rias and he's out for blood.


	3. Manipulations

Chapter 2 Manipulations

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Hyoudou Household)

Morning had arrived once again and Issei Hyoudou woke up with a vicious smile on his face. The plan he discussed with Ravel the night before was perfect and the fact he could go through with the plan in a day was even better. Reaching for his alarm clock, he quickly noticed something very interesting was next to him; well more like someone very interesting. Next to him was a young woman in a very familiar pink dress but it couldn't be Ravel since this girl was a good three years younger. Remembering the first time he saved her, Issei decided to find out if this girl was the same in a very amusing fashion, "Lady Ravel, wake up" Issei said softly hoping to trick Ravel.

"Five more minutes Mihae I'm still sleepy." Ravel mumbled confirming that she and the older girl were one and the same.

"Sorry but I'm not Mihae." Issei said in a much firmer voice and that's when Ravel's eyes shot open and she realized where she was. "Good morning Ravel." Issei teased knowing that the young girl was in trouble.

"Umm… well… you see." Ravel stammered aware that she messed up. Ravel was admittedly afraid that Rias would try to silence him directly and decided to watch over him herself. After Issei went to sleep she returned home to tell her maid Mihae what she was doing and returned here. Unfortunately she forgot that she had switched back to her younger form before returning which was a careless oversight by her.

"We clearly have to talk about some things." Issei chuckled as he turned towards his benefactor. The fact she was kind of cute like this made up for the odd surprise.

"Okay but can you put that away first" Ravel said with a blush on her face looking towards Issei.

Issei looked down and realized Ravel had seen his morning wood, "Sorry about that. Do you mind coming back in like 30 minutes?" Issei said with a hint of embarrassment himself. Ravel nodded before leaving for thirty minutes having a good idea of what was going on. It also helped to allow her to gather her thoughts, so the interruption wasn't all bad.

A half an hour later, Ravel returned to Issei's room just to find a scent she was very familiar with in the room. Clearly Issei had masturbated his morning wood away and although Ravel was used to the smell due to her brothers sexcapades, it was still awkward to say the least. "Care to explain why you're about 3 years younger all of the sudden." Issei smiled.

"This is what I really look like Issei. I pretended to be older because it would be easier for us to talk." Ravel admitted hoping that Issei wouldn't be too mad.

"Makes sense. If you told me a girl your age was Yuuma's friend I'd be even more suspicious." Issei chuckled. Granted he was suspicious as it was but that would've clinched it.

"So you're not mad" Ravel said nervously hoping that Issei had forgiven her.

"Nope. I'm more focused on the wonderful plan you came up with." Issei smiled.

"I see" Ravel said happily glad that Issei still trusted her.

"So are you going to show up tomorrow as your real self or fake self." Issei mused.

"Real, definitely real." Ravel smiled.

"Bummer"

"Jerk" Ravel pouted slightly before punching him lightly on the side. Things were very much looking up for Ravel Phenex and her mistake hadn't cost her at all.

(Scene Skip)

The next day went by pretty quickly for Issei and once school was over he couldn't hide his joy at what was on the way, **"It's time isn't it partner." Ddraig chuckled. **

"Yes it is" Issei smiled happily. It was time to initiate the plan and Issei made his way towards the ORC ready to give Rias hell. As he approached the clubroom he heard a voice that admittedly caught him off guard.

"Issei! W-W-What are you doing over here?"

Turning around Issei saw a familiar face, "Hey Asia is that you?" Issei smiled. Asia Argento was a transfer student that came around the time he was first getting to know Ravel. He didn't focus much on her beforehand, outside of the fact that she was a frequent groping target of their shared classmate Kiryuu, a brunette with golden eyes behind large glasses and twin braids hanging around her face.

"I wanted to speak to Rias Gremory. This is where the ORC is correct?" Issei smiled happily.

'Ufufufu yes it is. Though I'm surprised to see you here Issei Hyoudou?" a voice teased from behind him. Turning around Issei's eyes popped as the second of Kuoh's Great Ladies, Rias being the first appeared, her name was Akeno Himejima and she had long black hair that she kept in a ponytail violet eyes and massive breasts that even surpassed Rias's monster peaks.

"To think both Great Ladies were in this club. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hiding something from everyone." Issei smiled viciously the innuendo clear in his tone.

"Well how about we go up and see Rias. I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised to see you." Akeno smiled back clearly aware of the same thing. The trio walked into the clubroom and when Akeno opened the door Rias's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Akeno what is Issei doing here?" Rias said with anger in her voice.

"He wanted to speak to you so I figured it wouldn't be a problem." Akeno smiled happily. Issei could tell that Akeno was aware of just how much of a problem it was, but did it to Rias anyway. Not that he was going to complain.

Rias was furious but realized there was nothing she could do at this point. "Fine you can stay. However, I have a special guest coming by today to talk to the club. When he arrives I hope you'll be on your best behavior since it took a lot of effort to get him here." Rias said calmly.

"Very well. I'll just relax for now" Issei replied well aware of who the guest was and that her words were a total lie. Sitting on the couch Issei kept his cool while Rias looked at him oddly.

'What's he up to' Rias frowned. This was the last thing she needed with Riser coming for a visit but he was here and there was nothing he could do. To make matters worse, Kiba came into the room. Fortunately for her, Kiba and Issei kept their cool despite what happened not even 2 days ago.

"Hello Lady Rias is Issei a new member of the club." Kiba said calmly.

"Perhaps. I heard a lot of rumors about the ORC so I wanted to check it out myself." Issei smiled trying to keep his cool.

"Ufufufu what type of rumors?" Akeno wondered deciding to stir the pot.

"Akeno!" Rias yelled out.

"Rumors like Rias was secretly sacrificing students to preserve her youth and she was really some vicious monster. Stuff like that" Issei smirked causing Akeno to chuckle at the irony of said words.

"And who started these rumors." Akeno wondered.

"Probably some guy who was jealous because Rias rejected him. I don't remember specifics." Issei deadpanned.

"That's enough Akeno. As for you Issei you have to leave." Rias said angrily. He was screwing with her and she knew it. There was no way she could keep him around when Riser showed up.

"Alright." Issei smiled as he got up to leave. Unfortunately for Rias, a magic circle appeared in the room just as he made his way towards the door. Turning towards Rias he could see her look on with dread as two people appeared from said circle. The first was a woman in a French maid outfit with fair skin and silver hair that fell to her back with a long braid on each side. The other was a man in his early 20s with blonde hair tan skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery and matching pants with black dress shoes. He also had a white shirt that had the top button open. If Issei was right, this was Riser Phenex.

"Hello Rias my lovely bride, how are you?" Riser said in a smug tone that really annoyed Issei.

Now it was time to initiate the plan and Issei knew just what to do, "When you said it took a lot of effort to bring your guest here I expected somebody amazing. Not this stripper wannabe. The women in the French maid is another story, she's hot. Anyway I'm out." Issei chuckled before going towards the door. He barely made it a few feet before Riser grabbed him. Admittedly the speed he used was impressive.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Riser said angrily.

"Home. I don't care about this meeting and you look like a turd." Issei retorted before shaking his hand off without too much effort. This should be exactly what he needed.

"Why you!" Riser growled.

"That's quite enough Riser. Clearly this human isn't a part of Rias's peerage. He has nothing to do with our meeting." The maid said calmly.

"Very well" Riser smiled letting go of Issei and returning to the side of the maid.

"Finally somebody with some sense" Issei groaned as he prepared to leave again. With the maid here, his plan could be ruined so he decided to abandon ship. Ravel would be mad but there was nothing he could do.

Rias frowned slightly, but quickly realized she could actually use this to her advantage, "Issei don't forget it pick me up at 6 for our date tomorrow." Rias said with a cutesy smile. Riser looked absolutely furious but Issei was another story.

'You fool.' Issei thought mentally since Rias actually did him a favor.

"Wait a minute. Please don't tell me you're dating this joke of a human." Riser frowned.

Issei smiled since the plan was back on, "That's right buddy. I don't know who you are but back off." Issei smiled causing Riser to glare coldly at him.

"My name human, is Riser Phenex, the scion of the Phenex family and Rias's fiancée." Riser growled.

"So tell me Riser Phenex did you decide that or did she. Based on the look on MY lovely Rias's face, she doesn't like you too much." Issei smirked. Rias didn't look thrilled either so it made for the perfect illusion.

Riser frowned before a smile appeared on his face, "Then how about this boy. I have a group of beautiful women at my disposal that will do whatever I say no matter what the order. I'll give you choice of ANY one of them if you break up with Rias." Riser smiled causing Rias to look at him like he was crazy.

"Considering how ugly you are. I doubt the women you have to choose from are so I'm good." Issei said calmly trying to hold back his glee. The trap had been set and Riser did exactly what he wanted him to do.

"Is that so" Riser smiled before snapping his fingers. As the flames cleared a group of women appeared in various costumes. One of which was the younger Ravel in her pink dress. It was nearly curtains for Rias and Issei knew it.

"Lady Ravel what is that human doing here?" the Chun Li look alike said in shock causing Riser and the maid's eyes to widen and Rias to freeze. Unseen by any of them was the vicious smile on Ravel and Issei's faces when she said that.

"What's going on here" Riser said angrily, but it was the maid whose expression had changed. The maid looked positively furious.

"Lady Rias, care to explain how this boyfriend of yours knows Ravel Phenex?" The maid said angrily. Issei had to admit that the aura coming from her was impressive.

"Umm….Grayfia…well…you see." Rias stammered the color on her face draining every second. Sona suggested that Issei knew another devil which is why he ignored her advances, but Rias dismissed the possibility. Not only did he actually know another devil but he knew a member of Riser's peerage. This was a disaster.

"I can answer that since Rias probably doesn't want to" Issei smiled happily.

"Go on" the now named Grayfia said calmly her fury stalled for a moment.

Issei smiled before revealing his sacred gear to the shock of most of the room, "I'm actually the Red Dragon Emperor and for the better part of the last month Rias has been trying, rather unsuccessfully I might add, to get me into her peerage. The reason I know Ravel is because she actually interrupted my date with a Fallen Angel named Yuuma Amano." Issei smiled causing Rias to pale even more.

"So you're why?" Riser said in shock catching everybody of guard.

"Come again" Issei sweatdropped since he didn't expect Riser to say something like that.

"I was watching over my bride to ensure that nothing happened to her while I waited for our marriage and I noticed that a group of Fallen Angels appeared in the town a few months ago. I had Ravel investigate it and while she didn't say anything to me about what she discovered. I noticed she was taking an unusual amount of trips to the human world. Clearly you're why human" Riser explained.

Ravel was next and she didn't do Rias any favors, "That's right big brother. What I discovered, was that one of the Fallen Angels, Ms Amano as it turns out, was interested in Issei. Since I didn't know why, I decided to spy on him figuring Rias would take care of the angels and I could perhaps send him to our side. Unfortunately, Rias did nothing even as the fallen angel entered a relationship with Issei and appeared near Kuoh. When the Fallen asked Issei out on a date, I decided to make my move since Rias had stayed pat. I decided to ambush Yuuma on the way to her date and before killing her, interrogate her for information. Apparently, Issei had some sort of sacred gear and the Fallen was going to kill him at the end of their date in order to stop him from awakening it. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I aged myself slightly and went to Issei hoping to figure out what type of gear he had that would cause a Fallen Angel to take that many risks. Ironically enough, I ended up going on his date and in the process discovered that Rias gave him a summoning circle via her familiar." Ravel explained knowing the rest took care of itself. Rias was going to allow the Fallen to kill Issei and use the circle to swoop in and add him to her peerage.

Grayfia was furious as she looked at a paralyzed Rias but she had to keep her cool to find out if there was anything else the young woman was hiding, "Anything else I should know about."

"Yes actually." Issei spoke up since Rias was already screwed. Two nights ago, I was attacked by blondie over there on the way back from the store. He stabbed me in the back and would've killed me if it weren't for a summoning circle Ravel gave me so we could talk about my sacred gear and other supernatural factors. I don't know how she saved me that night but I'll worry about that later." Issei revealed knowing it was the nail in the coffin for Rias.

Grayfia was absolutely furious and Issei was certain if not for the location she would tear Rias apart. However the maid kept her cool and turned towards an admittedly stunned Riser, "Riser we're leaving. It would seem that a lot of mistakes have been made and we need to rethink the current situation."

"Alright" Riser smiled since Rias was in deep trouble and he knew it.

"See ya Riser. Oh and Ravel, this appearance is cute but I prefer your older one." Issei smirked before walking out of the room as Rias looked on in utter despair. This was an absolute disaster for her and she knew it. Allowing a Fallen Angel to target a human was one thing and that was bad enough. Ordering her servant to kill a human in order to add him to your peerage, well that was a major no no. She was in deep trouble and she knew it. The fact her peerage was in front of her as her treachery was revealed made it worse.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei sat in his room and he couldn't be happier, **"Well done partner. I thought you were in trouble when she pretended you were her boyfriend but that was done beautifully."**

"Thanks Ddraig. Today was fun and I don't know how it could get better." Issei chuckled heavily. Ironically enough, it did get better when a magic circle appeared in his room and Ravel Phenex appeared again. This time she was in her older form and wearing a pink v-cut nightgown that showed off her impressive breasts. Not to mention, she was carrying a bottle of what Issei assumed was wine and a pair of glasses.

"Today was a beautiful day for both of us. I figured we could celebrate." Ravel said with a sultry smile.

"Alright but I'm a little too young for wine." Issei replied calmly.

Ravel smiled and got rid of the wine with a magic circle. "Then how about we find a different way to celebrate Issei?" Ravel smiled as she crawled over to the bed with a swing in her hips. When Rias mentioned that Issei was her boyfriend, she thought the plan had failed but Issei's turnabout was brilliant.

"Not that I'm complaining but where did this come from." Issei said in shock.

"Consider it the price for saving your life." Ravel smiled as she crawled onto the bed. She had grown fond of the young man over the past few weeks and considering what he did for her family, using her body to reward him was minor in comparison.

"Works for me" Issei smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ravel's body pulling her close to him.

"**I'd say your night got better partner." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Shut up Ddraig." Issei smiled as he moved up to kiss Ravel knowing that it was probably the first of many kisses to come."

**LEMON START:**

Issei and Ravel engaged in a soft makeout session on the bed with Ravel and Issei both trying to get used to kissing. Neither person had ever had a proper relationship with the opposite sex; Issei due to his perversion and Ravel because of her family. After a minute the pair pulled away and the trail of saliva was something. "That was… nice" Issei said in a haze.

"Yes it was. I didn't think kissing would be that fun" Ravel admitted with a blush on her face.

"I guess that was the first kiss for both of us." Issei smiled.

"Yes but it's time to start properly celebrating." Ravel smiled as she got off of Issei and off the bed. With a smiling Issei looking on Ravel reached down and pulled her nightgown off her body revealing a wine red bra that held back her breasts and matching wine red panties.

"I guess I'll do my part too" Issei smiled as he moved to the edge of his bed. Issei flung his shirt off revealing a body that was starting to show more muscle tone due to his training but when he reached for his pants Ravel interrupted him.

"Let me do that Issei" Ravel smiled as she moved to the edge of the bed. Skillfully unbuckling his pants Ravel slid them off leaving Issei in his boxers and showing off his bulge which caused Ravel's eyes to widen. She could tell he was big when she saw his morning wood, but she didn't think he'd be this big.

"Not bad huh" Issei smiled.

"Not bad… you're huge" Ravel gasped. Issei was 11 inches long and 3 inches thick. It was by far the largest penis she had ever seen and that included her brother who had no problem having sex around her.

"Thank you and I look forward to showing you what I can do with this monster." Issei smiled. All his porn videos were about to come in handy and he loved it.

"Okay" Ravel said bashfully as she began to stroke his length with her hands. Issei was massive and admittedly she was getting wet just looking at it. This was not what she expected but she wasn't going to complain.

"That's good Ravel. Why don't you try using those breasts of yours?" Issei suggested wanting to get a boobjob from Ravel in her older form.

"Fine you jerk" Ravel pouted as she heaved the large breasts around Issei's prick and slid them up and down his member.

"Not bad for fake breasts." Issei grunted well aware that it wasn't her real body.

That was enough for Ravel and she got up and pushed Issei onto the bed before flipping her body so her rear was on Issei's face. "Why don't you use that mouth for something else besides insulting me?" Ravel said angrily.

"Alright but you'll regret this Ravel." Issei smiled as he grabbed her rear and slid his tongue inside deciding it would get him to the good part sooner.

"Not fair!" Ravel moaned as Issei's tongue teased her entrance.

"All's fair in love and war Ravel and you're the one who put your rear here." Issei reminded her causing Ravel to frown.

"Alrighty then" Ravel smiled deciding to go to work. Focusing herself she enveloped Issei's prick with her lips and managed to get around 6 inches down before her gag reflex kicked in.

"Damn that's good" Issei smiled.

"I have my pride as a member of the Phenex clan Issei" Ravel smirked before bobbing up and down his prick with no hesitation at all.

"And I've got my pride as a pervert." Issei smiled as he resumed his assault on Ravel's snatch. For a good five minutes the pair licked at the other's privates and neither was going to give in despite the clear desire to do so.

"Issei I'm going to cum." Ravel moaned happily reaching her limit after the skillful tongue work.

"Me too Ravel." Issei said happily and their paired releases coated the others mouth. Ravel managed to swallow most of his load and Issei lapped up Ravel's juices with gusto. Both kept their pride and both knew this was only the beginning.

"That was impressive Issei but now it's time for the main event." Ravel smiled as she straddled his waist ready to impale her length on his recovered member. With one smooth motion she did just that pushing past her hymen so Issei could claim her virginity and a cry of pleasure erupted from her as he did.

"Damn that's tight" Issei grunted trying to hold it together.

"Yes and this tight pussy is all yours." Ravel teased as she began moving up and down his length after a minute to relax. Issei didn't mind letting Ravel dominate their session since he was just happy to get laid. He would correct that later on but for now he just wanted to enjoy the sweet moans that Ravel was putting out and the feeling of her hips smacking against his waist.

"So Ravel once we're done I'm fucking the real you got it." Issei smiled happily figuring he could have even more fun with her real body.

"Deal but you gotta earn it Issei. Right now you're getting dominated." Ravel challenged.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." Issei smiled as he leaned up in a flash and latched his tongue onto Ravel's left nipple.

"KYAA!" Ravel moaned as Issei's tongue teased her left nipple before moving onto her right.

"Funny thing about large breasts. They're pretty sensitive if you know where to go." Issei smirked as he continued to tease Ravel's breasts while she bounced on him. His porn was definitely coming in handy.

"Issei fuck me harder." Ravel pleaded as the screws were turned on her completely.

"Alright" Issei smiled and he moved from Ravel's breasts and wrapped her arms around her stomach and thrust upwards breaking through her womb thanks to the new position.

"Yes!" Ravel said happily as her body experienced all that Issei could offer at last. Issei hammered Ravel as her breasts bounced up against his chest and for both it was an experience they wouldn't soon forget. This lasted for around ten minutes before Issei reached his limit.

"Ravel I'm gonna cum." Issei smiled.

"Cum inside me Issei. Devils don't have to worry as much about kids so you can go crazy." Ravel moaned wanting to experience all that Issei had to offer.

"Alright" Issei smiled happily as he picked up speed in order to finish the job and a few minutes later he got the result he wanted.

"CUMMING!" Ravel screamed out as her release rushed out of her.

"Here we go!" Issei roared sending a torrent of cum into Ravel's pussy filling her to the brim instantly before having to pull out.

"Amazing" a dazed Ravel muttered enjoying the feeling of a creampie for the first time.

"Oh but we're just getting started Ravel. Now I'm going to fuck the real you and don't worry I'm gonna make her feel good also." Issei smiled his member ready for more fun.

Ravel smiled back as a magic circle appeared on the bed and soon enough a younger Ravel was on the bed and ready to go "Show me what you got Issei and don't you dare hold back because I'm smaller now." Ravel said happily as she flipped onto her knees aware that this was a night she and Issei wouldn't soon forget.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Issei smiled as he prepared for Round 2. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 2 and yeah this was a fun one. Next chapter Rias learns the price of her mistake and it turns out to be one that's very interesting.


	4. Reparations

Chapter 3 Reparations

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Hyoudou Household)

As the sun shone on the morning in the Hyoudou household, Issei couldn't be happier if he tried. Looking to the side he saw the sleeping face of Ravel Phenex, the girl who saved his life twice and now could claim his virginity as her own sleeping naked with a smile on her face after their night together. "Wake up Ravel. I gotta get going and my family is going to come for me sooner or later." Issei smiled before kissing Ravel on the cheek. She was in her older form right now, but Issei had sex with both her older and real selves during the night and each was wonderful.

Ravel woke up from said kiss and turned to Issei with the same smile, "Don't worry about your parents getting involved. I cast a spell on your house that would prevent them from interrupting whenever I came by. Didn't you find it odd that nobody ever bothered you when I was here?" Ravel smiled leaning in for another kiss which Issei absolutely reciprocated pushing the bedsheets away from her body revealing her naked form to the world once again.

'That makes life so much easier.' Issei chuckled to himself as he enjoyed the kiss because Ravel had a point.

Ravel pulled away from the kiss since there was something she had to discuss with Issei, "Before you go to school there's something I want to talk to you about Issei." Ravel said with a slight frown since she knew this was going to be annoying.

"What's up" Issei wondered trying to focus on her and not her breasts.

"Rias's brother is the Maou Lucifer and one of the leaders of the devil world. What Rias did was a big problem and by now he'll have certainly been informed about it." Ravel explained.

"Do you think they'll try to silence me?" Issei wondered.

"Not at all. Actually, doing that would be worse since my family knows about it and if something happens to you I'll know and blame will instantly go her way. What they're going to do is try and pay you off. Your sacred gear makes you a major supernatural asset and they won't want you as an enemy" Ravel revealed.

"Good" Issei smiled since that helped him out lightly.

"What do you mean good?" Ravel said in confusion.

"Because when they do, I'm going to ask that Rias's peerage and her stake in Kuoh be given to you?" Issei explained and Ravel's eyes lit up in shock.

"How did you know about Kuoh?" Ravel said in shock. The peerage part was another matter but how did Issei know about Kuoh.

"Your brother's statement during the meeting suggested that dealing with the Fallen Angels was Rias's responsibility. In other words, according to the Devil community, Rias had some sort of controlling interest in Kuoh. The reason I said stake is because if Sona is a High Class Devil also, there's a good chance that she had some sort of stake as well. I like Kuoh but unless they had some sort of controlling stake, I can't see why they'd pick here in particular" Issei smiled.

Ravel's eyes widened since he made leaps in logic that normal humans shouldn't be able to make, "Issei you're amazing" Ravel smiled but before he could respond Ravel jumped onto him and slammed her lips into his in pure joy.

"**I think you can afford to be late today partner." Ddraig suggested knowing where this was going.**

'I was thinking the same thing.' Issei smiled as he returned the kiss and his morning began with him enjoying Ravel Phenex once again.

(Scene Skip)

Two days passed before Issei finally heard from the devils again. In this case it was Rias waiting for him as he approached the school. "Issei I need you to come with me right now." Rias said with a firm tone that meant only one thing.

"Time to decide you fate huh." Issei chuckled. He was wondering when a move would be made.

"This does concern you also." Rias pouted well aware the young man in front of her had changed everything for her and not in a good way.

"I know, now lead the way." Issei smiled as Rias escorted him towards the old school building. When he arrived in the clubroom, he was met by a man with red hair in a long white robe with gold armor protecting him along with Riser Phenex dressed in the same garb.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Sirzechs Gremory one of the Maou of the devil world." The other man said politely.

"It's an honor to meet you Lord Lucifer." Issei replied with a polite bow. This wasn't the type of person you piss off and Issei knew it.

"As I understand it you and Rias had quite the issue and since having the Red Dragon Emperor as our enemy is not in our best interest; I'd like to ask what you want from us as an apology." Sirzechs replied.

"For the record, my lovely bride Rias is off the table." Riser said with a cocky smile that caused Rias to twitch heavily.

"While I wouldn't say no having sex with Rias, that's not my request Riser. My request is that Rias be married to Riser Phenex as soon as possible and control of her peerage, besides Kiba Yuuto, and her control of Kuoh are given to Riser's sister Ravel." Issei explained catching everybody off guard.

"What!" Rias exclaimed and admittedly Riser and Sirzechs were also shocked by the nature of her requests.

"Why would you give her the peerage aside from the blonde knight?" Riser scoffed hiding his annoyance. He had quite the designs on Rias's queen, who was arguably just as good a catch as Rias herself and he wouldn't do a thing with the knight personally.

"Kiba is the one who tried to kill me and would've succeeded had Ravel not saved me. If Ravel is to control Kuoh she needs good people to have her back and Akeno and Asia are good people from what I can tell." Issei smiled.

"I'm curious where that leaves you Red Dragon Emperor. By taking her knight, Rias only has a queen, 1 bishop who appears to be a pacifist, and one rook. That's not much of a peerage for my dear sister" Riser wondered. Ravel could get her evil pieces anytime she wanted, but they were held back since the family believed she was too young for the serious duties of a high class devil. Admittedly Kuoh would be perfect for her since Sona would make for an excellent partner to help her get used to matters.

"Actually she has another bishop, but much like with Rias, Ravel may not be powerful enough to control him." Sirzechs revealed to the shock of Issei and Riser. However Issei was focused on his end of the bargain and the bomb he was about to drop. A secret that even Ravel herself did not know.

"The bishop can stay with Rias for all I care. To answer your question Riser, I would also join Ravel's peerage as her pawn." Issei smiled causing the other three people to look at him like he was crazy.

"So you're saying that after all she did to try and make you a devil, you'll become a devil anyway and give my family control of Kuoh as long as I take Rias's knight." Riser said in shock. He couldn't believe such a deal was being made right in front of him.

"That's right. I may have to be officially reincarnated by Rias first, but that's a minor problem. Ravel saved my life and I don't mind devoting myself to helping her. She gets a protector in me, along with Rias's other servants and control of Kuoh which should be a minor annoyance since you no doubt have others to help her along." Issei chuckled not wanting to imply he knew about Sona just yet.

Rias was stunned because she was losing everything in one fell swoop. Her peerage gone, Kuoh gone and she was to be married to the man she hated. "You can't be seriously considering this?" Rias said to her brother in shock.

"I don't see why not. As it stands your marriage to Riser would've created a vacuum in Kuoh anyway and we get a powerful ally in the Red Dragon Emperor. Plus Sona is strong but she needs the powerhouses you have at your disposal to protect Kuoh from any major threats." Sirzechs said calmly. It was terrifying how easy it was to destroy his sister's dreams, but in truth she deserved it for the way she tried to get the Red Dragon on her side. Rias had caused plenty of trouble already with the other members of her peerage so this was simply her paying the price in her own way.

"I'm alright with this as well. Of course, in order to make the Red Dragon Emperor my sister's official pawns Rias will have to reincarnate him and then trade her over. She's not quite powerful enough yet." Riser smiled knowing it would break Rias even more. To have the Red Dragon Emperor at her side just to lose him in a flash would break Rias far more than he ever could in the bedroom. Her plan had backfired in a royal way and he and his family were going to reap the benefits.

"That's fine. Should we do this now or should we wait till the end of the day for everyone to learn their fate." Issei smiled.

"Come back at the end of the day Red Dragon Emperor. While my sister's school life is coming to an end, you still have yours Red Dragon." Sirzechs smiled.

"Thank you" Issei smiled before leaving a stunned Rias and a gleeful Riser to go to class. He could only imagine the look on Ravel's face when she learned what he had done for her.

(Scene Skip)

Later that day a smiling Issei returned to the ORC ready for the fun to continue. Waiting for him was a still Rias and the rest of her peerage along with the true Ravel and Riser. "Hello Lady Ravel. I look forward to working with you." Issei smiled before turning to the rest of the peerage. Akeno was smiling in a way that she probably shouldn't considering her King's humiliation. There was a person he didn't expect in the white haired Koneko Toujou, a short girl with gold eyes that had become a mascot of the school in her short time on campus and Kiba Yuuto who knew his time was up. Asia was simply confused and no doubt had no idea why Rias was leaving.

"I know a few of you may not like me right now, but I assure you that what I did was in your best interest. Ravel is kind and she'll treat you with respect and honor." Issei smiled as he addressed his new teammates for the first time.

"Let's get this over with" Rias frowned knowing that she had already lost her other peerage members and now was the nail in the coffin. Grabbing the eight pawn pieces she had left she brought them towards Issei and chanted the words required to make him a devil. A bright light appeared and the pawns moved into his body with no effort reincarnating Issei as a devil. It was a sight that would've given her great joy just a short time ago, but now it just hurt her.

"Thank you Rias." Issei smiled before unfurling her wings

"Now please Rias, my peerage." Ravel smiled happily aware of just what an incredible moment she was having.

"Of course" Rias said solemnly as Issei Koneko Asia and Akeno were transferred to Ravel with Kiba staying by her side along with her other bishop. It was a painful sight that she would not forget for some time and would serve as a stern reminder of her failure.

"So now what?" Koneko frowned wondering what would happen next.

"Well right now, Kiba and Rias are going to gather their things and move into the Phenex household. As for my new peerage, Akeno I want you to stay with me and help me understand what I'm getting into as well as getting me ready for transferring to Kuoh. The rest of you can go home and that includes you Issei." Ravel ordered aware that things were about to get very interesting for all of them.

"Got it" Issei replied with a smile and Koneko nodded her approval. Asia was simply stunned so she didn't say anything.

"Ufufufu I can't wait to see how you look in that Kuoh uniform." Akeno smiled.

Rias looked towards her former peerage with regret in her eyes and said, "Thank you everyone" Rias said calmly before she and Kiba were taken away by Riser and Sirzechs.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night, Issei was on his way to grab some food since his new diet required him to eat a lot more than usual, when he heard a voice with his enhanced hearing. "Help me please!" a young woman screamed and it was a voice Issei was very familiar with.

"Katase!" Issei exclaimed before running towards said voice which was in an alleyway not far from the convenience store. In the alleyway was Katase as he expected and she was in trouble. A large man had overpowered her and tossed her onto the wall. There were bruises all over her body and her clothes were in tatters. It didn't take much for Issei to know what was coming next.

"Nobody's coming for you and we're going to have a little fun girlie." The man cackled and that was enough for Issei to act.

"I don't think so" Issei roared focusing on his new devil powers. Issei charged the man and sent him flying with a tackle to the sides. As the man flew into the alleyway, Katase saw who saved him and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What the… Issei" Katase said in shock. This was the skinny Issei who couldn't handle a kendo shinai. Now he was attacking a thug and from the looks of it, doing a fair bit of damage.

"Katase, listen to me carefully. Run towards the convenience store and tell them what happened to you. I'll deal with this guy" Issei said calmly.

"Issei are you crazy. That guy overpowered me. There's no way he can overpower you." Katase protested ignoring what just happened.

"Maybe so, but I'd rather see myself get beat up then do nothing and let you get raped." Issei replied with a smile. It wasn't going to come to that but she didn't need to know.

Katase was stunned by Issei's words but noticed the guy was starting to stir. "Alright I'm going. You'd better not die pervert." Katase smiled briefly before running away towards said store. Luckily for Issei, Katase was long gone when the guy got to his feet and walked back towards him allowing Issei to get a good luck at him. It was a hulky guy with tan skin black hair and tattoos all over his face.

"You'll pay for that brat. I'll skin you alive." The man cursed as he grabbed a knife from his pocket.

"Doubt it. **BOOSTED GEAR" **Issei smiled as his sacred gear appeared on his right hand.

"What are you" the man said in shock.

"Your worst nightmare." Issei smiled happily. As the gauntlet shined in the alleyway Issei went to work. By the time Katase returned with the cops Issei was long gone and the man that attacked her was a bloody mess which shocked not only the officers but Katase herself.

'Maybe he's not so bad after all.' Katase thought to herself. There were plenty of questions to be answered but Issei deserved a reward for his efforts and she was going to give it to him.

(Scene Skip)

Issei made his way towards school the next day with a smile on his face as he recalled the events of the night before. He would've called Ravel to help explain away the beating but he didn't know how long it would take. To make sure that he didn't remember him, Issei made sure to beat the guy senseless and give him a few good head injuries. "I did a good thing didn't I partner?" Issei smiled at the memory.

"**Yes you did. Especially with the overkill to ensure he didn't remember you. I rather enjoyed that" Ddraig chuckled. **

"Yep" Issei smiled as he walked towards his locker. When he opened it he found a letter waiting for him. Opening the letter he smiled at the contents.

'_Come to the kendo locker room pervert. You deserve a reward for what you did.' Katase_

"To the victor go the spoils." Issei smiled happily as he walked towards the locker room well aware of the irony of the situation. On many occasions did Issei spy on the room from the outside but now he was getting an indoor view. Making sure nobody was nearby, he opened the locker room door and walked in with no hesitation.

As he walked into the room he took his time to enjoy the moment but when he finally found Katase his jaw dropped. Katase was wearing just a blue and white stripped bra with matching panties. Her slim body was on full display and Issei loved it.

"What do you think?" Katase smiled with a slight blush on her face.

"Wow! What did I do to deserve this" Issei replied. He had no idea what to expect but this. This was incredible.

"If you hadn't stepped in I would've been raped and I couldn't sleep last night because of it. Can you make me forget Issei?" Katase said shyly as she walked towards him. It was a side of her that he never saw and he wasn't about to complain.

"I just did what any good person would do." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Yes and now it's time for you to get a reward like a good person would get. In this case my virginity" Katase smiled grabbing Issei's hand and pulling him towards the benches right in front of the locker.

"What about class." Issei said trying to pretend he was noble but in reality he was salivating at the opportunity.

"Would you rather sit in class or would you rather have sex with me." Katase frowned.

"Sex with you definitely sex." Issei smiled.

"Good" Katase smiled back as she leaned against the back of the locker knowing that Issei would know what to do next.

**LEMON START:**

Taking her actions as permission, Issei wrapped his arms around the half-naked pinkette and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Katase melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body into Issei's and making the kiss that much more intense. A smiling Issei slid his tongue against Katase's lips and the pinkette allowed him access to heat things up even more. The pair clashed tongues for around thirty seconds before Issei pulled away. "Man I can't believe we're doing this." Issei smiled.

"Neither do I, but then again I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be saving me from a rapist. By the way you're a bit underdressed Issei." Katase smirked since Issei was still in his uniform.

Issei smiled back before stripping himself until he was in a pair of block boxers with red dragons revealing a surprisingly toned body and a fairly large bulge which had Katase licking her lips. "Is this better?" Issei smiled well aware of the answer.

"Yes it is and I'm going to enjoy this way more than I thought." Katase smiled pulling down the boxers and revealing his length which caused Katase's eyes to widen even more.

"Then enjoy all you want. We have a decent bit of time till homeroom." Issei smiled.

"And if we're late I can just blame it on what happened." Katase smiled back kissing the tip of his member before enveloping his bulge with her lips. She managed to get around four inches of his length before her gag reflex hit causing Issei to moan at the sensation.

"Damn that's good." Issei groaned trying to hold it in. There were many days that he imagined himself in this locker room getting blown by Katase, but knowing that it was actually happening made him shudder.

Katase looked up with a smile and said, "It's about to get better." Katase chuckled as she reached behind her and undid her bra allowing her breasts to flow freely. They were a solid pair of breasts and although they were nothing compared to her friend Murayama, she could still do some damage with them. Issei's eyes widened as she wrapped her breasts around his prick.

"That is better." Issei smiled happily as Katase moved her breasts up and down his prick. They weren't very large but they were soft and Issei loved every minute of what she was doing

"I could get used to this. You're scorching me with your dick Issei." Katase smiled licking the tip of his dick as her breasts slid up and down his beast in order to stimulate him even more.

"And your breasts are so soft. This is amazing." Issei grunted. The only thing stopping him from putting his hands on her forehead and face fucking her was the fact she was doing this on her own.

"Then give it to me Issei. I know you want to spray your load all over me. Coat me in your seed while you have the chance." Katase teased as the boobjob continued.

"I'm gonna blow Katase." Issei roared as Katase pulled back and allowed Issei's load to fly all over her upper body getting it all over her face and in her hair.

"Incredible." Katase moaned enjoying the warm feeling of his seed even going so far to scoop up some off her breasts and licking it.

Seeing Katase lick his seed was enough and Issei was back to full strength, "Get up and turn around Katase. It's my turn to make you feel good" Issei replied in an almost primal growl.

Katase purred at the response and did just as Issei wanted that showing off her still panty clad rear and the small amount of juices dripping down her long legs. "Come on Issei give it to me. I'm definitely wet enough." Katase replied hungrily.

Issei smiled as he slid off her panties exposing her soaked pussy and although Issei wanted nothing more than to fuck her, he knew she wasn't quite ready. "I will soon, but let me do one thing first." Issei smiled grabbing her doughy rear with his hands and spreading her pussy so he could snake his tongue into her snatch.

"Issei!" Katase screamed expecting his dick to pierce her member but instead felt the odd sensation of his tongue.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Since this might be my only chance I want to properly enjoy your body" Issei smiled as he darted is tongue in and out of her pussy causing Katase to moan loudly.

"So good!" Katase yelled just loud enough that they could hear it but not loud enough that anybody who walked by knew what was going on. The stimulation lasted for a few minutes before Katase had enough, "Issei just fuck me you bastard. There will be plenty of time to play with my pussy down the road." Katase screamed all but confirming this wouldn't be the last time they had sex.

Issei was thrilled at the confession and he was more than ready to fuck Katase senseless, "Alright Katase. Here we go" Issei smiled as he got up and pressed his body against Katase's while lining his member up with her soaked pussy. Issei then slid in slowly, pushing all the way to the edge of her womb with a single thrust. Her hymen was gone, but Issei assumed that was because of her training and he didn't exactly mind. At any rate, her virginity was his and he loved it.

"Mhmm, that feels so good Issei. If I had known you were packing this type of heat I'd have let you fuck me long ago." Katase smiled happily.

"Well there's no better time than the present." Issei replied before putting his hands on her waist and moving inside her with smooth strokes that hit all of Katase's weak spots even if Issei didn't know it.

"Yes! Issei keep going!" Katase moaned happily as Issei's strokes made her feel way better than she could've ever imagined.

"Don't worry Katase I got way more in the tank." Issei smiled but as he continued to move the bell to start class rang catching both of them off guard.

"Issei don't you dare stop now. We can worry about class later. Right now you just need to fuck me senseless. Plus we gotta shower to clean up anyway since I can't go to class like this" Katase said happily.

"Got it" Issei smiled and the fun resumed. Ten more minutes of intense fucking and the pair finally reached their limit

"Issei I'm going to cum!" Katase moaned her body thrilled at the pleasure that was coursing through it.

"Alright Katase I'm going to fill you up!" Issei growled yet again.

"Lucky for you it's a safe day so go for it." Katase replied happily.

Issei's only response was to pick up speed in order to give her the release she deserved and in short order their time had arrived, "Here we go!" Issei roared as his release arrived at last sending a torrent of cum into the pink haired girl's pussy.

"Issei!" Katase replied as her release arrived as well spraying her juices all around them. The two teens were utterly exhausted but both couldn't be happier at the way things played out.

"That was amazing Katase." Issei said happily despite being exhausted.

Katase turned towards him with a lustful smile on her face, "Oh we're far from done Issei. We still need to shower remember" Katase said in a sultry tone that suggested more than just a shower was in play.

"What about class." Issei said curiously. He certainly wasn't against fucking Katase some more and shower sex was one of his favorite fantasies.

"It's just homeroom. We're not missing anything important." Katase smiled as he led her to the showers wanting to enjoy her first time for a bit longer. It may have started as Issei's reward but Katase was enjoying it almost as much as Issei.

**LEMON END**

While Issei and Katase were enjoying round two and possibly more in the shower something important actually was happening in their homeroom.

"Class I'd like to introduce a new student that will be joining us today." The homeroom teacher said in a dull voice. As the class looked on in excitement, Ravel Phenex in her older form walked into the classroom. Thanks to Sona and Akeno, enrolling into the school was a simple task and now she could truly spend as much time with Issei as possible and what better way to do that, then be his classmate. Issei was going to be in for a big surprise when he returned from homeroom that was for sure.

That's it for Chapter 3 everybody and I hope you enjoyed the latest sexcapades. Next chapter Ravel has her first day as the leader of the Gremory peerage and while not everyone's on board one person is willing to give the new leader a chance, **with** a little persuasion of course.


	5. New Beginnings

Chapter 4 New Beginnings

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Kuoh Academy)

Issei finally left the kendo club locker room twenty minutes into homeroom and more than satisfied after a few rounds of shower sex with Katase. Katase needed a little more time to recover and the pinkette assured Issei she would be fine. As he approached the door, he froze for a moment because he recognized a scent that as far as he knew shouldn't be there. 'Ddraig am I losing my mind or do I smell Ravel in my homeroom.' Issei questioned.

"**No she's definitely in there." Ddraig replied.**

It was then that Issei remembered that Ravel would be transferring in today but the fact she was doing it in her disguised self was a bit of a surprise. She figured she'd be more comfortable as her real self but clearly that wasn't the case. 'I'm doomed' Issei thought mentally as he opened the door.

"Where have you been Hyoudou?" The homeroom teacher scowled. He was close to a half an hour late and that usually spelled trouble.

"I overslept." Issei said nonchalantly. He was lucky that nobody saw him earlier so it was much easier to pull off.

"Well we have a new transfer student and unfortunately I had to sit her next to you. Please try and behave." the teacher lectured. Issei looked towards the desk and sure enough there was Ravel in her older body sitting right next to him of all places.

"Got it" Issei shrugged as he walked over to his desk. Giving his new master a quick glance he had to admit she pulled off the Kuoh uniform pretty nicely. However they had to play dumb for now.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hyoudou?" Ravel said politely as Issei sat next to her. Clearly Akeno made it clear that they had to pretend they didn't know each other for the moment.

"Likewise." Issei replied as he sat down. Issei took a quick glance towards Asia who still seemed to be off which was understandable. Five minutes later Katase appeared and to Issei's surprise she pulled off the tired look well. Then again after the fun they just had, it was much easier to pull off.

"Sorry I'm so late. I had to talk to the police this morning." Katase groaned before sitting down at her desk.

"What happened?" the teacher said calmly.

"I was on my nightly jog and I got jumped by some slime ball that dragged me into a nearby alleyway. He was going to rape me, but a Good Samaritan blindsided him and allowed me to run away." Katase replied as her classmates looked on in horror.

"I heard a story on the news this morning about them arresting a guy for attempting rape, but they didn't say anything else. The thing that surprised me was that when the cops went to arrest the guy he was pretty badly beat up. I guess the Good Samaritan did that" Kiryuu spoke up.

"Yes they did and I'm grateful to that Great Samaritan for saving me." Katase replied before sitting down. For the rest of homeroom everyone slowly gravitated to talk to Katase about what happened and Ravel's arrival was forgotten.

(Scene Skip)

The end of the day had arrived and Issei was ready to start his new life as a devil, making his way towards the ORC with a bashful Asia next to him. Since they rarely spoke before now, Issei decided to find out a bit more about the blonde since they were now teammates, "So Asia how did you meet Rias?" Issei questioned.

Asia shyly began to explain her story and it was a fascinating one. She was a former Holy Maiden who was excommunicated by the church for healing a devil that showed up in the compound she was staying in. The reason she was in Kuoh was that a man who claimed to represent the church approached her a few days after and told her that she would be forgiven if she came to Kuoh and helped restore the abandoned church to prominence.

When she arrived in Kuoh she got lost and Kiba found her. After explaining the reason she was there, Kiba brought her to Rias who after revealing that they were devils, explained that she was lied to by the Fallen Angels staying at the church and they were probably going to steal her sacred gear. After her plan to get Issei failed, Rias decided to finally investigate the abandoned church and discovered the device. Asia was stunned by the admission and Rias offered her a place in her peerage which would protect her since the church failed to do so. Asia accepted and was made Rias's bishop soon after. Issei had to admit that the story stunk for multiple reasons, none of which ironically had to do with Rias. The first thing that bothered him was how the devil managed to sneak onto the compound and fine the one person who could heal her before leaving. The second and the more important part was the Fallen Angel connection. For a supposed member of the church to do that to Asia meant something very nasty was afoot and he didn't like it.

"Umm Issei, what type of person is Ravel." Asia asked breaking him from his musing. Clearly she wanted to know how her new King would act.

Issei admittedly froze since he wasn't sure how to answer Asia. Ravel did save her from Rias's plot but there was no doubt in Issei's mind she was plotting the whole time herself. How would she act now was a question Issei didn't know. "I'm not sure actually." Issei admitted. The pair continued their walk and there were plenty of questions overall to be had.

(Scene Skip)

The tension in the room was clear as the ORC meeting began. Ravel was sitting at her desk, amusingly enough back in her younger form, and wearing her signature pink dress instead of the Kuoh uniform which Issei didn't mind much. Next to her was Akeno who was smiling at the whole scene. Koneko was not happy as she munched on sweets and sat on one of the couches in the room while Issei and Asia calmly sat on the other couch but away from each other. "Alright everyone since we're going to be working together I'm going to clear the air on some things. My original reason for being here was to investigate the fallen angels who took over the abandoned church for my brother Riser. In the process I discovered Issei and through information he gave me, I discovered Rias's plans for Issei and acted to prevent them along with befriending Issei. My intention was never to become your King or take over Kuoh. I would be foolish to not point out that had my brother beaten Rias in a rating game she would've almost certainly left Kuoh anyway but I don't know who would've taken her place or if anybody would.

At any rate, my goal for today is to learn as much as I can about you guys so we can start fresh and attempt to get along. I won't deny that circumstances are strange but I can promise you this. Working under me will be hundreds of times better than working with my brother." Ravel explained to the group. Ravel might have been handed the peerage by Issei, but she was going to take her job seriously.

"Alright" Koneko shrugged and Asia nodded her approval as well. It wasn't an ideal situation but she would work on that.

"Excellent. If you don't mind Koneko I'd like to speak with you first." Ravel said calmly.

"Sure" Koneko said nonchalantly. It was almost scary how flippant she was but Ravel would ignore that for now.

"Ufufufu, Lady Ravel do you mind if I speak with Issei while you talk to Koneko. I want to get to know my new junior" Akeno said with a sultry smile.

"Akeno" Ravel said icily. She knew the look on her new queen's face and she was sure there wouldn't be much talking involved.

"Don't worry, I just want to get to know my cute junior." Akeno smiled.

"Whatever" Ravel huffed well aware she was lying.

"Uffufufu let's go Issei." Akeno smiled.

"Sure" Issei replied and Akeno pulled him away while Ravel spoke with Koneko.

Akeno eventually dragged Issei towards a room right in the back of the building and opened the door. Issei's eyes widened when he saw that the room in question was a bedroom. It had a large king sized bed with white sheets and a wood desk. Issei quickly noticed that the closet was empty which suggested that it was Rias's former room. A confused Issei looked back to find Akeno sitting on the bed with a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry Issei. I should've stopped Rias before things got as far as they did" Akeno said solemnly.

"You knew huh." Issei frowned. It made sense that Akeno knew since she was Rias's queen but it still sucked to know that she allowed it to happen.

"That's right. I knew that what she was doing was wrong, but I didn't stop her because Riser was a scumbag. Because of my status as Rias's queen I've had to be around Riser a few times and what I saw disgusted me. I could see from the look his eyes that he only saw Rias and by extension me as a piece of meat. I knew that if Rias got married to him, my future was clear." Akeno said before Issei interrupted.

"You Koneko and Asia would be his sex slaves and Kiba would quickly be killed. Your whole life would consist of eating sleeping and being fucked by Riser and the same was true for the others." Issei said with a smile on his face. "Admittedly I didn't meet Riser until the day with Rias but he gave me the exact same vibe. Admittedly, I asked that you girls would be traded to Ravel to spare you from that fate. I could care less about Kiba especially after what he did, but you Koneko and Asia were another story" Issei smiled.

Akeno looked at Issei in disbelief wondering how in the world she got so lucky. "Thank you Issei. We don't deserve you." Akeno said with relief. This was a chance for a fresh start and she was going to take it.

"Since I assume that was what you wanted to discuss, how about we go back to where Ravel and the others are waiting." Issei said calmly as he turned to leave.

"Uffufufu I'm disappointed. Here we are a boy and a girl in a private room and yet your first instinct is to leave without doing anything. Some pervert you are." Akeno teased in a sultry voice.

"You underestimate me Akeno. Admittedly, I'd love nothing more than to fuck you senseless on that bed and make you scream my name. However now isn't the time for that" Issei replied as he spun back towards Akeno. The lustful gaze he was giving was a complete 180 from before.

Akeno stared back briefly before before unbuttoning the corset on top of her uniform and getting rid of it with her shirt not far behind, leaving her in a lacy black bra that barely held back her amazing breasts. Issei watched with hunger as she stood up and her skirt soon followed her shirt off her body revealing a matching set of black panties. Akeno then crawled onto the bed setting herself up for the doggystyle position before whipping her head towards Issei, "How about now Issei? In the end I did let Rias set you up and kill you and I'm sure you're still a little angry. Punish me, punish me like the bad girl I am. This room is soundproof so I could scream as loud as you want and nobody was going to hear us" Akeno said with a sultry voice and that was enough.

Issei walked towards the bed with a lustful smile on his face and a rock hard boner ready to enjoy the second of the Great ladies. Did he plan this no. Was he going to complain…? Hell no. Was he going to really enjoy this…? Hell yeah.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei made his way home after claiming yet another beautiful girl for himself in Akeno. He had to admit that he could get used to devil life, if it involved this much sex and so far he had Ravel and Akeno when just a little while ago he had nothing. Not to mention his romp with Katase that wouldn't have been possible if he was still a normal human. As he approached the school's gate he was surprised to find Murayama standing there in her uniform as though she was waiting for somebody. During his perverted days Murayama was actually his favorite girl to fantasize about even over Rias and Akeno. Her long brown hair that she kept in a ponytail was always something Issei appreciated and he was drawn to her hazel eyes and massive breasts. A part of Issei wondered what she was doing here since the kendo club practice should've been long, "Waiting for somebody Murayama." Issei teased slightly.

"Yes actually, I was waiting for you" Murayama replied with a smile catching Issei off guard.

"Uh... okay" Issei replied in confusion.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my best friend from a rapist." Murayama explained catching Issei off guard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issei said calmly. Katase must've told her about what happened.

"Shame because your reward was going to be pretty awesome." Murayama teased before turning to leave the school. "Oh and by the way Issei, we always knew about the peephole." Murayama said with a smile before going home and leaving a stupefied Issei in a daze.

"I don't know whether to be impressed with you or annoyed" Ravel deadpanned with a smile as she walked towards him dressed as her older self again.

"It can be both." Issei shrugged as he began walking home with Ravel not far behind him.

"You realize that if you admitted you were the guy who saved Katase you would've probably had sex for a third time today." Ravel smiled.

Issei raised his eyebrow at that before realizing what Ravel meant, "How'd you know about Katase." Issei asked with a slightly guilty expression. Considering the look on Ravel's face when he walked back with Akeno, there was very little doubt she knew about that, but Katase was another story.

"My brother spends most of his waking hours having sex with the various members of his peerage, not including me since incest is the one line my brother won't seemingly cross. Thanks to that and my natural devil senses, I easily figured out that you were having sex with her before you arrived." Ravel deadpanned.

Issei shuddered at the thought of Riser having that vast of a sex life for two reasons. First was the ridiculous amount of stamina that would require and secondly because a few of the girls in that peerage looked like they were in elementary school. "I see." Issei replied as they continued the trek home.

"Speaking of my brother. His wedding to Rias is going to be this weekend and he wants us to attend. While I'm okay with bringing you, I'm not sure about bringing the others. Instead of killing Kiba, my mother decided to make him a live in butler for my brother's home since he didn't do much of anything. I know things seem fine for now but there's no telling what would happen if Kiba was brought back into the fold.

"I take it that's why you didn't make a big stink when Akeno and I took so long to come back. You figured that by bonding with me, Akeno wouldn't be as willing to try anything" Issei replied. He would've hoped they killed Kiba but in the end it didn't really matter.

"Maybe" Ravel said coyly.

"Either way I'll give you an answer later but for now I need to get home. Today was pretty tiring" Issei smiled.

"See you Issei" Ravel smiled before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye Lady Ravel." Issei smiled before making his way home. Things were definitely getting fun and he knew more fun was on the way.

Scene Skip)

The day of the wedding arrived and Issei was there with the rest of Ravel's peerage, "Here we go" Issei groaned in annoyance. He was stuck wearing his Kuoh uniform for the moment since he didn't have a suit and he looked so horribly out of place it was painful. Ravel was currently acting as her usual self since this was a family thing wearing a strapless purple dress with purple gloves with a pink fan. Akeno was dressed in a black ornate kimono with white socks and sandals while Koneko was in a cutesy pink dress with flowers with Asia wearing a similar design in blue. As of now they were relaxing but it was obvious they weren't happy either. He was brought from his musing by a familiar female voice.

"Red Dragon Emperor please come this way." Xuelan instructed she was dressed in the same blue outfit from before which Issei certainly appreciated.

"Uhh okay" Issei shrugged since this seemed out of nowhere. Xuelan led him to a private room with a small bed on it. Sitting on the bed was a crimson red suit with a black shirt and black dress shoes. Amusingly enough there weren't any ties either.

"Lady Ravel ordered this for you in preparation for the wedding. I was instructed to bring you over here." Xuelan said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you" Issei said kindly as he walked towards the bed to retrieve his suit. As he started to get undressed he realized that Xuelan had stayed behind.

"Please don't worry about me. I was instructed to be here in case you needed my assistance since Lady Ravel is occupied." Xuelan said in a still monotone voice.

Issei shrugged and started taking off his uniform since it ultimately didn't matter. With his upper body exposed he heard a small gasp from Xuelan which meant she noticed how toned he was. 'Let's see if I can't have some fun of my own.' Issei thought to himself well aware of the fact that Xuelan was paying closer attention then she should have to his body. "I'm curious, how did Ravel get my measurements for the suit." Issei questioned as he reached to slide down his pants.

"I believe she took them when…." Xuelan stammered

"When we were having sex a few days ago" Issei finished with a smile on his face. Ravel came over a few days ago to get his answer about the wedding and when he said he'd cum they celebrated with another romp.

"Yes!" Xuelan blushed though Issei couldn't see it.

Issei smiled as he grabbed the pants and slid them on effortlessly before turning towards Xuelan with his upper body still exposed and a sneaky plan forming, "Do you mind helping me with the suit. I don't want it to get wrinkled." Issei teased wanting to see if Xuelan took the bait.

"O-Of course" Xuelan stammered and she walked over as Issei put the dress shirt on over his body. Issei couldn't help but appreciate the way her breasts bounced in her navy blue qipao and her toned legs were on full display. To the surprise of nobody who knew Issei he was beginning to get a boner and one he planned on using on the young woman with him.

Issei handed the suit over to Xuelan who helped him put it on with her breasts right in front of him and on. He could smell the lust and arousal coming from Xuelan as she buttoned the suit up and had to wonder if Riser had been neglecting her recently due to Rias's addition. If that was the case, she was ripe for Issei to enjoy. As she finished she turned away no doubt trying to hide her arousal. "Thank you Xuelan, but now I have another problem. I think my pants are a little tight." Issei said sheepishly well aware that his boner had formed even beneath his pants. Just as he hoped Xuelan, looked down and noticed said boner causing her eyes to widen at the size of the bulge.

"T-Then how about I help you?" Xuelan suggests timidly but before he could answer the young woman bent down and undid his pants before sliding them and his boxers down revealing his massive member. "Huge!" Xuelan gasped.

"Yes and it got that way because of you." Issei smiled caressing Xuelan's head. Xuelan didn't say anything else and simply wrapped her lips around his massive beast and began bobbing her head up and down his monster. It may be Riser's wedding but Issei was definitely going to celebrate with a bang.

(Scene Skip)

A now dressed Issei stood next to Ravel in the crowd as everyone was focused on Riser and Rias. Issei could barely hide the smile on his face after his fun with Xuelan. Not only did he get an amazing blowjob and equally as impressive boobjob but Issei fucked her for a few rounds before she realized the wedding would start soon and was forced to leave. "So Issei did you enjoy your time with Xuelan while you were getting your suit on." Ravel said sarcastically.

"Maybe." Issei said bashfully.

"For the record, Xuelan was my brother's wedding gift to you." Ravel said with a hint of annoyance.

Issei looked at Ravel with a skeptical look in his eyes, "Wouldn't it usually be the other way around."

"Yes but my brother insisted on it." Ravel shrugged before staring at Issei again. "So did you enjoy your gift?" Ravel said again.

"Yes I did." Issei smiled happily.

"Alright" Ravel frowned as the wedding began. The crowd stirred as Rias and Riser were finally wed and surprisingly the wedding went off without a hitch. As Riser kissed his wife in a surprisingly loving kiss, Ravel wondered what her future held and how the man next to her would be connected.

(Scene Skip)

As the sun shone on the Hyoudou residence Monday morning Issei Hyoudou was getting an incredible wake-up call. Opening his eyes, Issei found a completely naked Xuelan bobbing on his member like it was the best thing she ever tasted. There were many things on his mind, but he put those to the side as his release arrived, "Now this is how to start a day" Issei smiled happily as his load shot into Xuelan's waiting mouth.

"I'm glad you liked it." Xuelan smiled her naked body fully on display as she swallowed his load.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" Issei smiled his boner still not satisfied despite the wonderful treatment it was given.

"I wanted to say good morning to my new teammate." Xuelan smiled as she straddled Issei's member pleased to see it was ready for more.

"New teammate" Issei said skeptically.

"That's right" Xuelan said calmly as she straddled his waist before deciding to explain what happened. It turned out, the farthest Xuelan was supposed to go was a blowjob and/or using his breasts, but she couldn't resist Issei and ended up fucking him much to Riser's annoyance. Riser's 'punishment' was to trade her to Ravel and for Xuelan to watch over Ravel so the Phenex family could be comfortable. If Issei didn't know better he was convinced that Riser wanted to give his sister some extra help and sent Xuelan using what happened as an excuse. However none of that mattered to Issei right now. What mattered to him was that his week was starting with him getting laid and that he hoped Ravel's spell worked for any devil interaction because he didn't want his mom barging in on him as he enjoyed yet another young lady.

That's it for Chapter 4 everybody the fun is just getting started. Next time Issei meets the other devils in the school and has another date. Hopefully this one ends better for Issei than his last one.


	6. Devil Business

Chapter 5 Devil Business

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Kuoh Academy)

As Issei made his way towards the ORC, he couldn't help but reflected on what ended up being an extremely interesting first part of the day. It turns out that in addition to joining Ravel's peerage, Xuelan was also transferring to Kuoh and ended up being a second year in his class. Much to his joy, their class had gym that day and Issei got to see both Xuelan and the older Ravel's bodies in bloomers which gave him great joy. His enjoyment was noticed by a very jealous Katase and since Issei and her just so happened to be putting away the gym supplies that day, he enjoyed a very heated makeout session in the gym supply room with her to get her to focus on him again. Unfortunately for the pair, Katase's best friend Murayama noticed they were taking too long to get done and barged in on the pair in the middle of said session. Instead of getting angry Murayama wanted in and soon he was making out with Murayama as well and Issei was in heaven. He was pretty sure had the bell for class not rung loudly, he would've been able to add Murayama to his growing list of lovers.

Arriving at the ORC at last, he was met by the delicious sight of Xuelan in a brand new outfit. It was a dark blue sleeveless blouse that hugged her body incredibly well along with a pair of blue hot pants and black leggings with some tennis shoes to complete the ensemble. Sure it wasn't the incredibly erotic Chinese dress she usually sported but it was still a wonderful choice, "I'm glad you could make it Issei. I assumed your buddies are the reason you're late." Ravel snorted turning her focus towards her instead of Xuelan.

"Something like that" Issei smiled. Issei decided to walk with Matsuda and Motohama for a bit after class and was amused to discover that they weren't going peeping since the kendo club hole was gone. Considering what Murayama told him the other day and their makeout session after gym, it was pretty clear why the hole was there.

"Well you might as well sit and relax since we're going to be meeting with the other devils in the school today" Ravel frowned as she had to go over some paperwork.

"Alright" Issei nodded as he sat down on the couch opposite of Koneko and Asia.

Akeno returned with the tea before taking a place on Ravel's right side and smiling as they awaited what was to come. After a few minutes, the door opened and in walked the student council. There were quite a few beauties in the group but Issei was more interested in the white haired Momo Hanakai. He couldn't help but wonder why Sona sent her of all people back when she was trying to investigate him but he would focus on that later. "Hello there Ravel. I see you're getting used to life here in Kuoh." Sona smirked.

"Yes and I must give you and Rias credit. This is far more annoying than I ever imagined it would be." Ravel replied bitterly.

"Yes, but enough pleasantries since we are here for business." Sona said with a frown.

"Of course" Ravel replied calmly before turning to her new members. "Issei Asia, this is Sona Sitri and the student council. They are the other devils in charge of Kuoh and admittedly they've been taking care of more of Rias's duties since I needed some time to get used to matters." Ravel replied before focusing towards them.

"Hello" Asia said with a smile.

"Yo" Issei replied nonchalantly. His indifference was clearly noticed by one member of the group.

"Show some respect pervert." The one male of the group said angrily. Genshirou Saji was a young man with short brown hair and grey eyes.

Issei simply rolled his eyes and decided to put Saji in his place immediately since it was obvious why he was so offended, "Down boy. Everyone knows you want to bone your boss, but this ain't the way to go about it." Issei retorted causing Saji and Sona to blush heavily and the rest of the group to look on in shock.

"Shut up pervert!" Saji screamed angrily his face becoming redder by the minute.

"That wasn't a denial." Issei smiled viciously further burying Saji in the ground.

"Stop teasing the hopeless fool Issei. Between the facts that he has to win a chess match against somebody who's the human equivalent of a grand master, and Sona having a sister who's as obsessed with Sona as your former friends are with boobs the kid has no shot of doing anything." Ravel added further adding to Saji's misery. Saji's face was now all red and Sona now deathly quiet due to her situation being called out and the further confirmation of her pawns feelings.

"Lady Ravel as amusing as this might be. You are trying to work together." Xuelan reminded her even if she was enjoying the moment.

"Sorry about that Xuelan you're right. Now were we Lady Sitri" Ravel smiled though she wasn't sorry at all.

Sona gathered herself from the insane start to the meeting and tried to focus, "Well originally I came to introduce myself to your new servants, but we got sidetracked." Sona frowned. Issei's comments aside, Ravel knew far more about her then she was particularly comfortable with.

"My bad. I saw a bad dog that needed to be punished and I did" Issei said nonchalantly. It was obvious to everyone watching that he didn't mean it.

Sona coughed to return the attention to her before Saji could act again, "Anyway. The familiar forest is open tonight and I was curious if you intended to get a familiar for your new servants." Sona said calmly.

"I wasn't thinking about it, but if Issei or Asia wants one I'll go." Ravel said dismissively.

"What is a familiar" Asia asked innocently.

"Think of it as a magical assistant. It could be an animal or object whose goal is to help you in daily life." Issei answered to the shock of the devils.

"That's correct but I'm surprised you knew that." Sona admitted.

"Familiars are a pretty common thing in video games and I played a lot. I don't personally need one but if Asia wants one I'll go also" Issei said calmly. Now it was on Asia.

"I don't think I'm ready for one yet. A lot has happened and I just want to get used to my new situation." Asia admitted. She had 2 new masters in a short time and she wasn't quite comfortable having something else to take care of.

"Very well then. This was surprisingly simple." Sona replied as she left the room with her peerage not far behind. As the door closed a smiling Akeno finally stopped holding back her feelings.

"Oh man that was priceless. I can't believe you did that to Saji, Issei." Akeno smiled happily.

"Yeah, the poor kid won't be able to look his boss on the face for a while." Ravel acknowledged.

'Well done Issei." Xuelan added.

"Thanks girls, but we have other things to focus on." Issei replied deciding to focus on his devil duties.

"Nope you're actually good for the day Issei." Ravel revealed much to Issei's surprise.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later" Issei said in confusion as he left the room. Once the door closed, Xuelan looked towards her mistress with curiosity.

"Why are you allowing him this much freedom milady? You know we have actual duties to attend to." Xuelan frowned.

"I'm aware Xuelan. However, allowing Issei to do as he pleases is better for me in the long run." Ravel admitted.

"And why's that?" Xuelan wondered.

"Because allowing Issei to do as he pleases is how I got to this position in the first place. I've barely known him for a month and he's done more for me than I could've ever imagined. He gave me a peerage to call my own, freedom from my brother, and he managed to get you away from Riser as well though I can't do anything about Mihae. Who knows what I'll get if I keep allowing Issei to have his freedom." Ravel smiled. The fact they were lovers wasn't brought up but that was because Ravel was unsure of how he felt. That and unsure of how she felt about him.

"You're good Ravel. You're practically using him even if he isn't aware of it." Akeno smiled.

"Oh Issei is no doubt aware of it. However, he can't complain too much since he's gained quite a bit as well." Ravel smiled aware of his growing relationship with the kendo club girls. When it came time to rein Issei in she would, but for now it was better to allow him free reign.

As for Issei himself he made his way towards the gate ready to go home and relax. He knew Ravel was hiding what was going on from him, but he couldn't complain too much since he was doing as he pleased. To his amusement, Katase was waiting for him at the gate. "Hey there pervert" Katase teased as Katase walked up to him and smiled before wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hey yourself. I'm surprised you got let out of the kendo club so early." Issei smiled. His own early dismissal another matter entirely.

"It worked out that way." Katase smiled.

Issei wasn't going to complain but he decided to have some fun himself, "So what are you up to this weekend?" Issei smiled causing Katase's eyes to widen.

"Why Issei are you asking me out on a date." Katase teased though inside she was thrilled.

"Yes I am. We skipped a step so I want to make up for that" Issei replied with a smile. He could use a little normalcy after everything that happened and a date with Katase would go a long way towards that. Whether they started an actual relationship was another matter entirely.

"2 o' clock at the convention center. You better not be late mister." Katase smiled as the pair kissed again before heading their separate ways. A part of her felt bad for Murayama since both girls liked Issei and allowed him and his buddies to peep in order to show off their bodies, something they put an end to today. She would definitely talk to Issei about adding Murayama later, but for now she would take what she could get.

(Scene Skip)

The day of his date arrived and Issei expected this one to go much better than his one with Yuuma. Issei was in a dark black jacket with a red shirt and black pants with black tennis shoes. An outfit he bought a few days ago along with changing his casual clothes to be mostly red and black as a tribute to Ddraig. "Hopefully this date ends up better than my last one." Issei chuckled.

"**Considering your date is definitely human this time I expect so. Though I wonder how the others would feel." Ddraig chuckled in his head. **

Issei couldn't help but deadpan at the response, but also chuckled because Ddraig was right on both regards. Katase was very much human and very much liked him considering what already happened. However, the supernatural girls in his life might not react as easily, "Well this should be fun." Issei smiled but he admittedly looked around for a bit wondering if he and any spies. Ironically enough, his answer came in the form of a red bird with yellow streaks landing on his shoulder with a note in its hand. Luckily for him the place was relatively empty so he was able to take the note and read it before the bird flew away.

'Try not to die on this date Issei. Akeno is taking Xuelan and me on a tour of the town so we won't be able to save you if something stupid happens.' Ravel Phenex.

Issei couldn't help but smile at the letter and quickly put it in his pocket before the bird flew away. Around a minute later Katase arrived and Issei was a very happy man, "How do I look Issei?" Katase asked bashfully. She was wearing a blue blouse that was relatively tame and a cream colored skirt along with some simple shoes and a small purse.

"You look amazing." Issei smiled as he reached his hand out to begin their date.

(Scene Skip)

Issei's date with Katase lacked the awkwardness and confusion that came with the quasi-date with Ravel and more or less mirrored what he hoped would happen with Yuuma. It started with the pair getting a burger at a local restaurant before making their way to a video arcade. Issei quickly discovered that Katase was a huge racing game nut and she spent most of her time playing the racing game there and from what he could tell winning. It was a side of Katase that he never saw and admittedly it was a side of her he found refreshing. Of course just like with Ravel, Issei focused his efforts on winning a prize for Katase and after doing so and placing the prize in his pocket went back to see how his date was doing. Unfortunately, her latest opponent was not a pleasant one and the once promising date had soured. "Not bad girlie. How about you and me ditch this place and have some fun." Her latest opponent smiled. He was the type of greasy thug that was sure to cause trouble on a whim. To make matter worse this was the type of guy Katase would have trouble with even if she had her shinai.

"Sorry jerk but you're not my type." Katase scowled.

Knowing that this would only get worse with time, Issei decided to intervene and he hoped that it would end without violence, "Hey babe, I hope this guy isn't bugging you." Issei smiled as he walked up to Katase with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine Issei. Let's ditch this place." Katase scowled before getting up angrily and leaving with Issei much to the guy's annoyance.

Unsurprisingly, the guy followed Katase and Issei for some time and he was always within eyesight of them. "What should we do Issei? There's no telling what this guy will do and I don't have my shinai with me." Katase frowned. They could call the cops but by the time they got involved it could already devolve.

Issei noticed they were nearby the park which was exactly what he needed, "Let's go into the park." Issei smiled.

"But" Katase started to say before Issei silenced her with a kiss.

"Just trust me." Issei said confidently.

"Okay" Katase said nervously as thy moved towards the park. Luckily for him, the guy followed him. Unluckily for him, it looks like he brought a few buddies with him.

"You've done it now buddy. I was just trying to have a little fun but now I'm mad. I guess I'll take it out on you." The guy sneered as he pulled out a knife.

"Katase run" Issei scowled since this was going to be a pain.

"But" Katase said nervously.

"Do it. If I get beat up but you're okay that'll be enough for me?" Issei smiled.

Katase was terrified for Issei but realized that this was the better move. She could outrun these goons for sure but the question was could Issei fight them off. "Okay" Katase said calmly before sprinting away.

"Boss should we go after her." One of the goons said.

"No need. She'll come back anyway." The guy smiled.

Issei couldn't help but smile at the act since it saved him a little effort, "You'll regret that" Issei smiled as he put up his left hand.

"Oh, so you're going to fight back huh. That's good" the main goon smiled.

"Something like that" Issei smiled as the boosted gear manifested. He was going to enjoy this.

(Katase P.O.V)

Once it became clear that the thugs weren't going to follow me, I stopped running and reached into my pocket to call the police. Last time I ran away while Issei took care of the drunk but this was a whole different story. Just as I was about to grab my phone I felt somebody grab my hand and flipped out. "Get away from me." I screamed in a panic.

"Ufufufu somebody's tense." Akeno Himejima of all people said in disbelief.

"I need to call the police. Issei's fighting some thugs in the park back that way." I yelled pointing towards the park.

"Oh relax, Issei can handle himself. If anything I'd be more worried about the thugs." The transfer student Ravel said calmly catching me off guard.

"But" I protested but Akeno looked at me with a smile.

"Come on just trust us." Akeno said again and walked back towards Issei. As confused as I was, I couldn't help but follow since this was odd.

(Scene Skip)

As we walked back I noticed these girls were calm but something else was bothering me. Akeno was one of Kuoh's great ladies and Ravel and Xuelan hadn't been in the school for very long. How could they know Issei and just as importantly how would they know he was okay in a fight against thugs. "How do you girls know Issei?" I asked almost afraid of the answer for multiple reasons. Xuelan Ravel and even Akeno were all prettier than I was and if he knew them, I had to wonder why he was asking me out in the first place. Then we arrived at the clearing and the sight that greeted me was absolutely insane. The four thugs were on the ground and Issei was glistening with sweat and a red gauntlet was on his arm. Wait a minute that wasn't there before and he I'm pretty sure you can't just make stuff appear out of nowhere. At least that's what I thought until the gauntlet just disappeared.

"Good grief." Ravel sighed.

"Uffufufu this isn't good." Akeno chuckled.

As for me, I was stunned by what I saw and I began to faint. The last thing I saw as I slowly passed out was a look of annoyance on Issei's face as he turned around.

(Normal P.O.V)

Issei turned around just in time to find the fainted Katase and the look on his face was one of pure annoyance. "What happened to the tour of the city and why did you bring Katase with you" Issei groaned in annoyance.

"We ran into her by accident and when she mentioned you we followed along. So what are you going to do now Issei? We can erase her memories and pretend that nothing happened, but we both know what the better solution is." Ravel smiled.

Issei mentally cursed because he had a feeling he knew what Ravel was after and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't the right move. "Fine, let's take her to the clubroom." Issei groaned.

"Good boy. Maybe if you're good I'll add her friend Murayama too and you can have even more lovers in my peerage." Ravel smirked before kissing him on the cheek.

"Whatever" Issei deadpanned as Xuelan grabbed Katase. While Akeno did the cleanup Ravel Issei Xuelan and Katase returned to the clubroom.

(Scene Skip)

A groggy Katase opened her eyes after the wild day just to discover that she was on a couch of some sort in a room she didn't recognize. "What happened to me?" Katase groaned as she gathered herself.

"I'm glad you're awake Katase, you had quite the day." A voice chuckled and Katase shot up as everything came back to her. The date with Issei, the attack by the thugs, her running just to be discovered by Akeno and the transfer students, and then going back to see Issei just fine and that red gauntlet on his arm.

"Issei!" Katase exclaimed shooting off the couch in a panicked state.

"Issei is fine Katase. Now sit back down and relax since you and I have quite a bit to discuss." A voice said again and Katase looked around before seeing Ravel Phenex sitting behind a desk.

"What's going on?" Katase asked nervously.

"Please take a seat and I'll tell you." Ravel said once again and Katase reluctantly sat down.

"What's going on and where is Issei?" Katase asked again her nerves mixing with anger.

"Issei is home since I wanted to speak to you personally. This is a matter that concerns you far more than him." Ravel admitted.

Katase realized that something major was going on but she needed to figure out what was going on first, "Where are we?" Katase asked.

"You are at Kuoh Academy in the clubroom for the Occult Research Club, a rather ironic title the more I think about it." Ravel chuckled.

"So what are we doing here and what was that gauntlet I saw on Issei's arm?" Katase questioned. How they got there was another matter since Kuoh was on the opposite side of town and she was pretty sure walking around with an unconscious body would cause some headaches.

Ravel smiled nervously but kept her cool, "How much do you know about the Occult." Ravel asked with a smile.

Katase frowned since she really didn't know much, "Nothing really but what does that have to do with Issei's gauntlet." Katase asked.

"Because the gauntlet is an occult object. When I met Issei, I helped him awaken it and he's used it for multiple purposes since then. Saving you twice, being chief among them." Ravel smiled.

Katase was stunned but in a backwards way it made sense. Issei could barely fight off the kendo club before and now he was taking out a rapist and a group of thugs. Something was off. "So why are you telling me this instead of Issei." Katase said with a hint of annoyance.

Ravel's eyes narrowed as she looked towards Katase the pinkette flinching at the sharp gaze of the Phoenix heiress, "Thanks to you seeing that object, I now have a decision to make. Do I erase your memories of what you've seen and ensure that you'll never know the real Issei no matter how much you two have sex OR do I let you in on the secret and make you stronger than before." Ravel planned.

Katase froze because she had a decision to make, should she forget what she saw and return to a relatively normal life or should she go with what Ravel was suggesting. Either way she could keep her relationship with Issei; though she couldn't help but wonder how Ravel knew about that and what the blonde's relationship with Issei was as well. "What does Issei think I should do?" Katase wondered since she was positive he wouldn't have left without showing his opinion.

Ravel smiled since Katase was thinking about Issei first. She could lie and say Issei approved but that wouldn't help her or Katase in the long run, "I don't know. All I can tell you is that whatever decision you make, Issei's feelings for you won't change." Ravel revealed. Just before sending Issei home he asked her what he thought Katase should do and that's what he said. It was oddly romantic and very typical of Issei.

Katase froze since she didn't know what to do. "Where is Issei right now?" Katase wondered.

"He's back at his house. I assume you want to speak to him before making a decision."

"Yeah" Katase nodded.

"Alright. I'll be waiting here tomorrow for your decision." Ravel said calmly. It wasn't ideal but she was going to go with it.

"Of course" Katase nodded and she went over to Issei's house. There were plenty of thoughts swirling through her head but in the end it was all about Issei and what he felt.

That's it for Chapter 5 and yeah this one was fun. Next chapter Katase goes to see Issei and it's a visit that will change everything for the pair.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6 Secrets Revealed

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Hyoudou Household)

After they brought Katase to the ORC building, Ravel ordered Issei to return home and relax while she dealt with Katase. It unnerved Issei far more than he cared to admit that Ravel was doing it without him but he did take solace in the fact that Ravel asked him what he would do. After playing some video games to calm down, Issei relaxed in his room while his mother made dinner. "So what do you think is going to happen, Ddraig?" Issei wondered as he sat in his room.

"**I don't know partner." Ddraig replied honestly.**

Issei sighed at the response but realized there was nothing he could do, "Yeah anything could happen." Issei mumbled. Issei's musing was interrupted when his mom knocked on his door.

"Issei you have some guests." his mother revealed which surprised him. It wouldn't have surprised him to see Katase come by, but guests implied multiple people. Making his way downstairs Issei's eyes practically bulged out of their skulls when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Hello Issei" Katase said bashfully aware of what a bizarre situation this was.

"We need to talk" Murayama smiled dressed in some casual clothes.

"What the hell" Issei said in disbelief.

"Funny story actually" Katase said bashfully knowing this would be an awkward conversation for sure.

_Flashback Start_

(Katase P.O.V)

As I made my way towards Issei's house I thought about everything that happened and admittedly I was torn. If she Ravel my memories, I could keep the current relationship I had with Issei without a problem. We were classmates and although it was difficult Issei could easily come see me after practice now that Matsuda and Motohama no longer peeked at us.

"Hey there Katase?" a voice said breaking me from my musing. Focusing on the voice in question, I realized that it was my best friend Murayama. She was dressed in a yellow blouse and some black shorts that went down to mid-calf along with some sneakers.

"What's up Mury?" I replied not expecting to see my best friend.

"I was just about to go shopping for some food. How was your date with Issei?" Mury asked me and I couldn't help but flinch which caused Murayama to frown. "What happened Katase?" Murayama said sternly

"Nothing happened?" I said nervously aware that this was the last thing me or Issei needed.

"Are you sure?" Murayama replied and just as I was about to answer her my phone rang.

"Hold on a second" I said calmly and reached for my phone. The message on it caused my eyes to widen even more.

'If you want to tell her the truth it's okay. I'll simply extend the same offer to her that I gave you- Ravel Phenex'

I couldn't believe that Ravel had my number, wait that wasn't the problem. How did she know about my conversation with Mury? These devils are just weird.

"Katase are you okay?" Mury said nervously.

"Yeah" I said calmly before taking a deep breath. "Something happened on our date and I got separated from Issei. I was just going to check on him." I said calmly.

Murayama's eyes narrowed at the response, "Tell me more" Murayama replied and together we made our way towards Issei's as I explained what happened. Hopefully he isn't too mad with me.

_Flashback end_

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Normally, Issei should've been thrilled by having the kendo club girls at his home but that wasn't the case right now. After leading the girls to his room he sat on the bed and turned towards the girls, "So what are you girls doing here?" Issei wondered. The fact that Katase was nervous and Murayama had a strange look in her eyes had Issei nervous since that meant anything could happen. Amusingly enough, it was Murayama who broke the ice, "Since Katase doesn't want to ask the question on her mind, I will. How did you go from a guy who could barely handle our shinai, to being able to take out multiple thugs? That doesn't seem possible under normal means." Murayama frowned.

Issei mentally cursed since that meant Katase told her about what happened, "The answer is because I'm a devil." Issei said bluntly realizing that messing around wouldn't do him any good.

"Let's go Katase. Issei's clearly crazy." Murayama scowled as she looked towards her best friend who wasn't moving.

"So what they said is true huh." Katase said in disbelief.

"Huh?" Murayama said in disbelief.

Issei smiled before unfurling his wings in front of the two girls to Katase and Murayama's shock, "But how… when." Murayama said in disbelief.

"It all started when I had my date with my now ex-girlfriend Yuuma." Issei smiled bitterly.

Both girls' eyes widened before Murayama came to a conclusion that she probably shouldn't have so quickly, "Your date wasn't cancelled was it." Murayama scowled.

"Well it was cancelled…sort of. Not only are Devils real but so are Fallen Angels and actual Angels. It turned out that Yuuma was actually a Fallen Angel. I found this out later but Yuuma was after something called a Sacred Gear which I happened to possess." Issei explained.

"But that's impossible Issei. We're in the middle of major devil territory and for a Fallen Angel to directly target you for a Sacred Gear despite that means it would have to be at least Longinus lev-." Murayama explained before realizing what she said and shutting her mouth instantly. 'Fuck!' Murayama cursed internally as Issei and Katase looked at her with different expressions. Issei was amused while Katase's jaw was about to drop.

"So you know about the supernatural huh?" Issei smiled.

Murayama fumed internally before realizing the jig was up, "Yes I do. My father was an exorcist, but he retired a long time ago. Actually I knew you as a kid and played with you and Irina Issei" Murayama revealed stunning the other two even more.

"Wait a minute. If Murayama knows about the supernatural does that mean?" Katase said in disbelief.

"Mean I knew about the ORC, yes. I've always known about them, but since they protect Kuoh in secret I didn't want to spill the beans. By the way, I noticed that they're under new management recently Issei. I take it you're the reason?" Murayama answered with a cheeky smile.

A grinning Issei answered Murayama's rather rhetorical question for the sake of the other person in the room, "Yes I am. The previous manager knew about the threat of the fallen angels and let them do as they pleased. Long story short, the previous manager messed up and Ravel took over" Issei revealed to the annoyance of Murayama and further confusion of Katase.

"Ughh, I knew something about that whole thing seemed odd. I saw you walk up with Yuuma once and I had her pegged as a Fallen instantly even with my limited powers, and if I did there's no way Rias didn't." Murayama smiled dropping another bomb.

"Who's Rias… and what's going on Issei? What is happening right now" Katase said trying to keep up. She came here for answers but she ended up with even more questions.

"Rias Gremory is the current head of the Gremory Family one of the strongest devil clans in the 72 pillars which is the top clan of devils in the Underworld. Up until a few weeks ago she was not only a member of our school but the President of the Occult Research Club or ORC. Rather ironically, the ORC was actually a front that allowed her to gather the other devils in her peerage at the school and handle devil activities. The new transfer students Ravel Phenex and Xuelan are actually members of another devil family known as the Phenex clan. Com to think of it, Ravel isn't actually our age is she." Murayama explained snickering at the last part since she realized Issei played a role in everything.

"Ravel was sent by her brother to find out why Rias hadn't moved on the fallen angels." Issei chuckled.

Murayama smacked her hand on her head at the obvious answer, "That explains it. Ravel's brother Riser was engaged to Rias and if the rumors about him are true, he's not exactly the most desirable person in the world. I'm guessing Rias didn't go after Yuuma and the Fallen because she knew it would allow her to add you without too much trouble." Murayama concluded.

"That's right. Ravel pretended to be older and walked with me instead of Yuuma during our date. Events afterwards led to her explaining the supernatural world to me and helping me get revenge on Rias by forcing her to marry Riser and giving up her peerage to Ravel." Issei shrugged. Details were left out, but they didn't need to know EVERYTHING as far as he was concerned.

Murayama chuckled a bit, "Let me guess. At some point when she wasn't speaking to you, Ravel also took out the Fallen forcing Rias to use Kiba as a sneak attack instead. It failed and when it was time to punish Rias you sent him to the Phenex as revenge" Murayama smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were there when it happened." Issei smiled

"Nope, just incredibly good at putting things together." Murayama chuckled. What Issei wasn't aware of was that the night before Ravel's transfer, one of the familiar's attempted to erase her mind but her father stopped it from happening. Instead of killing the beast Murayama convinced her dad to keep it a secret. Ravel's transfer along with the disappearance of Kiba actually did a lot of the guess work for her.

Forgotten in all of this was Katase who was angry that her best friend had hijacked the conversation, "Aren't you guys forgetting someone. I am the one who came to see Issei in the first place." Katase pouted causing the two to look at her with a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry Katase" the two said bashfully.

"Whatever." Katase huffed before turning towards Issei. "I'm sure you've figured it out by now but Ravel made me an offer to become a devil but I wasn't sure what to do. I was originally coming over to discuss it with you but seeing as how Mury knows about them also I guess I'll have to get her input also." Katase explained.

"Devil or not you're still my best friend so I don't care." Murayama shrugged.

"It would be nice to have you as a devil since you have a bad habit of getting attacked" Issei teased.

"You do realize it's thanks to her getting attacked, that you get to beat her up with your stick instead of the other way around." Murayama deadpanned.

"Hey!" Katase blushed at the bad joke.

"Yes but to be honest the first time was sheer luck on my part. I overheard her from the convenience store and ran towards her. The second time she was with me on our date. She can only get that lucky for so long." Issei reminded her.

"True but tell me this. If she went to Ravel and said that she didn't want to be a devil, would that change your relationship with her?" Murayama wondered. The sexual part mostly since as far as most of the school was concerned they hated each other.

Katase looked on nervously as Issei smiled, "Not at all. She could tell me she wants to stay human and I'd respect it. She could tell me she wants to be a devil and I'd respect it"

Murayama smiled as she walked over to the bed and kissed Issei on the cheek "You really haven't changed after all this time Issei. I'm glad Matsuda and Motohama didn't rob you of what made me and the others like you so much." Murayama smiled.

"Care to explain that Mury" Katase questioned.

"Nothing. Just a bit of nostalgia. Sadly I have to get home or my dad will worry, so I'll leave the rest to you" Murayama smiled before walking out of the room leaving a confused Issei and Katase alone at last.

Katase was stunned by all she learned and admittedly hearing about all the secrets around her may have made the decision much more difficult. However there was one final question she needed to have answered before she made her decision, "If I told Ravel tomorrow that I don't want to be a devil. How much of my memory would she erase?" Katase wondered.

"That would depend on you honestly. If you told her that you wanted to only forget the details about the devils, she would do that. If you wanted to forget about the devils and how our relationship has changed, she'd also do that. It depends on you and Ravel is by no means unreasonable." Issei admitted.

"Alright. Well I've made my decision." Katase smiled.

"Good" Issei smiled before Katase walked up to him and kissed him on the lips briefly.

"That was for saving me yet again." Katase blushed before leaving Issei to his own thoughts.

(Scene Skip)

Issei waited with baited breath the next day for the results of Katase's meeting with Ravel. He had no idea when it was happening or what she would do but Issei knew that at the very least Ravel would tell him the ultimate result. It was around 1 PM that he saw a magic circle in his room finally form and he was pleasantly surprised to see Murayama and Katase both appear with Ravel in between them. Murayama was wearing a brown camisole top that showed off her impressive breasts and black shorts that showed heart shaped ass while Katase was wearing a blue camisole and grey hot pants that emphasized her bubble butt and showed off her legs. It was a beautiful image to be sure. "So what happened?" Issei smiled even though the answer was sort of obvious.

"See for yourself Issei." Murayama smiled as Katase unfurled her devil wings.

"Very nice" Issei smiled though he couldn't help but wonder why Murayama was here.

"In case you were wondering, they're both here because I wanted to tell you that Katase is my newest knight and both Murayama and Katase are joining the ORC on a part-time basis." Ravel explained.

"Part-time basis?" Issei replied in confusion

"Well Katase still has her duties as a kendo club member and as her captain I don't want to lose her to the ORC."

"That and she wanted to make sure she doesn't fall behind in the Issei department" Katase teased.

"Speak for yourself. You never wear hot pants." Murayama retorted.

"Enough arguing ladies. I could've easily told Issei myself but you two wanted to celebrate with my pawn." Ravel reminded the two.

"Both girls stopped their arguing before blushing slightly. "Right" Murayama and Katase blushed as they turned towards Issei.

"See ya later Ravel." Issei smiled since he knew his new master would be gone in moments.

"That's Lady Ravel Issei." Ravel huffed but she did indeed leave the group alone.

With Ravel gone, Issei's focus turned to the impending threesome. "So where were we?" Issei smiled.

"You were about to welcome us to the ORC." Murayama and Katase smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan." Issei said happily getting off the bed.

**LEMON START:**

Issei walked over to both girls with a smile on his face and ready for the fun to begin. However, a problem quickly made itself clear. Who should Issei kiss first? The answer arrived when Murayama walked over to Issei and draped her arms over his shoulders, "I'm going first, captain's honor." Murayama smirked as she pressed her lips into Issei's and the pair had their first proper kiss. Issei and Murayama's tongues clashed in a simple display of passion. The two would've kissed for much longer if Issei didn't sneak a hand towards her breasts and grope them causing Murayama to pull away and glare at him.

"You wouldn't have stopped if I didn't do that Mury." Issei smirked. Her only reply was to backup so Katase could have her turn not that Issei was going to complain.

"My turn now Issei." Katase said bashfully as she did what her friend did and pressed her lips against Issei's. Once again it was a passionate display but Katase was a little more timid in her kissing. Issei wanted to enjoy the moment a little bit more so he resisted the urge to grab Katase's nice rear, but Murayama ruined it by smacking her friend's ass.

"That's enough Katase. We both know that Issei's a great kisser, but unlike you, I haven't fucked him yet.

"We can do something about that later but before that you need to prepare little Issei." Issei smiled happily before sliding off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

Murayama and Katase looked at each other before smiling as they pushed Issei onto the bed together before divesting themselves of their clothes leaving Murayama in a pink bra that had small hearts right near the cups and matching panties while Katase was in a blue stripped bra. "Alright Issei, I know Matsuda and Motohama talk about my breasts all the time. So how are they in person?" Murayama smiled as she unhooked her bra revealing her orbs to Issei's gaze. Murayama was a solid C cup which was a wonderful thing and while they weren't as ridiculous as Akeno's or the older Ravel's they were still large by human standards. Her brown nipples were just begging to be sucked and Issei would do plenty of that later.

"They're wonderful" Issei smiled as Murayama pulled off the sweatpants and boxers he was wearing as his shaft was revealed at last.

"And you're not too bad either. Katase and Ravel are so lucky." Murayama smiled before kissing his member with her tongue.

"Wait a minute, are you saying Issei is sleeping with Ravel also." Katase pouted mostly because Ravel had massive breasts and her lack of breasts was always a sore spot for her.

A smiling Murayama licked the sides of his shaft causing Issei to shudder before saying, "I'd be disappointed if he wasn't sleeping with her, but enough about that. We should be focusing on him sleeping with us." Murayama reminded her friend before resuming her work on his shaft.

"Right and I've got a weapon I'm pretty sure Issei likes just as much as big breasts anyway." Katase smiled before hopping onto the bed and straddling Issei's stomach showing off her legs and ass to a smiling Issei. While she didn't have confidence in her breasts she did have confidence in those.

"That a girl. Now why don't we make Issei feel really good" Murayama smiled before heaving her breasts around Issei's member and sliding them up and down. Although Katase was slightly jealous at the display she noticed her friend left just enough room for her to get involved and she did by licking issei's tip with her tongue as Murayama took care of the shaft.

"I could definitely get used to this." Issei smiled happily. This was the best of both worlds and the girl's teamwork was flawless. He would've continued but Katase decided that Issei needed to become a little more active.

"Make me feel good too Issei. It's not fair if we do all the work?" Katase pouted.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you?" Issei smiled as he slid the panties off of Katase's rear exposing an already slightly soaked pussy.

"Just do it already you perv. I'm sure you've spent plenty of time imagining this moment." Katase scowled trying to hide her embarrassment.

Issei smiled before sliding two fingers into Katase's snatch causing her to moan with glee. "Yes I have and they usually started with me doing this" Issei smiled as he began moving the two fingers inside to Katase's delight.

"Issei!" Katase moaned enjoying the feeling of Issei's finger inside her.

"Stay focused Katase. We gotta get this beast ready still." Murayama smiled having kept her ministrations going as Katase and Issei flirted in front of her.

"Right" Katase replied leaning up in order to focus more on Issei's shaft.

"Not bad but how about we up the ante a bit?" Issei smirked as his fingers left their place in Katase's snatch just to be replaced with Issei's tongue.

"Ahh!" Katase moaned not expecting such a feeling to occur.

"Sounds like this is getting fun. So what happens first? We make you cum or you make Katase cum" Murayama teased as she continued her teasing.

"Don't make this too easy pervert." Katase said with a strained voice that hid how aroused she was.

"I won't." Issei smiled and the trio continued their miniature competition. Murayama and Katase double teaming Issei's shaft with skill as Issei lapped up love juices from Katase's snatch. After five minutes neither party seemed to be getting anywhere and a decision was made.

"Sorry Mury but I'm going first." Katase smiled before getting up and sliding her panties completely off as she straddled issei's member.

"That's since I'm not quite ready yet." Murayama smiled as she walked over to Issei swaying her hips slightly before sliding own her panties off and revealing her very soaked snatch.

"Works for me" Issei smiled as Katase impaled herself on Issei's pole as she screamed out in pleasure and pain.

"YES!" Katase shouted getting her first orgasm of the night.

"Don't forget about me Issei." Murayama smiled as she sat on top of Issei's face just as her friend did.

"But of course." Issei smiled back before sliding his tongue in directly figuring that Murayama wanted him to finish her off before he fucked her.

As for Katase she was recovering from her orgasm and slowly began moving up and down Issei's pole, "You feel so good inside me!" Katase grunted as she tried to get used to issei's length.

"His tongue ain't bad either. Shame that he's such a pervert or he'd be fighting off the girls." Murayama chuckled.

"Oh yeah! It's a good thing we let him peep for this long huh Mury!" Katase smiled as her movement increased.

"What's that supposed to mean" Issei deadpanned stopping his teasing of Murayama.

"Damn it Katase why'd you tell him that" Murayama pouted.

"Sorry! I got caught up in the moment. Still feels good" Katase said with a blush on her face.

"So what's this about you letting us peep?" Issei smiled viciously before his tongue resumed his assault on Murayama's entrance.

"I'll tell you… nghh…once we're done." Murayama insisted.

"Alright" Issei smiled quickening the pace of his tongue and pushing his hips up to meet Katase's bouncing.

"Yes!" Katase moaned as issei's new speed teased her womb perfectly.

"I'm gonna cum soon." Murayama moaned happily.

"Then let's do it together." Issei smiled focusing more on his lower body to pound Katase into goo so he could get to the other prize.

"Issei I'm about to cum also. Fill me up with your seed" Katase moaned as his new speed pushed her closer to her own release.

"You got it Katase." Issei smiled and soon everyone got what they wanted.

"CUMMING" the girls and Issei shouted as Murayama's juices flooded Issei's mouth as his release slammed into Katase's womb leading to her release.

"So good" Katase moaned wanting to bask in the afterglow for a bit.

"Sorry but it's my turn now." Murayama smiled as she pulled her dazed friend off of Issei's still hardened shaft and slid her to the side of the bed unaware of a smiling Issei getting himself ready for some fun of his.

"Really Mury" Katase deadpanned.

"You've fucked him twice. It's my turn now" Murayama pouted.

"Then let's do something about that" Issei smiled having gotten up from the bed as Murayama moved. Now Issei was in perfect doggystyle with Murayama's pussy just waiting to be claimed

"Issei you beast!" Murayama giggled having intentionally left the opening for Issei to exploit and she was glad that he did.

"Yep and this beast is about to make you scream" Issei smiled lining himself up with Murayama's entrance and sliding in with very little resistance.

"YEAH!" Murayama cried with joy. Just like Katase she lacked a hymen but her virginity was Issei's regardless.

"Such a greedy girl isn't she Issei" Katase teased.

"Yes she is but she's our greedy girl isn't she" Issei smirked as he began moving inside the brown haired girl.

"Less talking… more fucking. I had to deal with those perverted friends of yours for too long." Murayama whined.

"You mentioned that before. Now's as good a time as any to explain" Issei smiled.

Having recovered a little bit, Katase pressed her body against Issei's and decided to reveal the truth. "Murayama and I both liked you from the start of the year, but since you showed how perverted you were from the start of the year it was going to be difficult to catch your eye in a school filled with girls like Kuoh. That peephole you guys used for so long was actually something we set up and we made sure your main focus was on us even though you could see the others." Katase smiled.

"I see" Issei smiled as he leaned down to grope the breasts he watched from afar many times.

"Yes! Keep going Issei!" Murayama cried out enjoying his hands against her orbs.

Katase got off of the bed deciding to give Murayama her moment but something else was bothering her, "By the way. Mury mentioned somebody named Irina before things got really crazy. Who is she and why haven't we seen her in Kuoh." Katase wondered deciding to make more small talk as Issei pounded Murayama into the mattress.

"Irina Shidou was my next door neighbor and childhood friend. We played together a lot and apparently I knew Murayama from that time also." Issei smiled keeping up his movement.

"We can talk about Irina later. You owe me a creampie Issei Hyoudou" Murayama growled.

"Alright" Issei smiled before upping his speed even more. Murayama was in heaven as her body enjoyed every thrust that Issei sent her way. It only took a few minutes for Murayama to get her release.

"Issei I'm going to cum." Murayama cried out.

"Then cum for me Mury. Let the world know you belong to me and me alone." Issei said proudly knowing.

"Issei! Issei! Issei! Issei! I'm CUMMING!" Murayama screamed as her release arrived.

"Here you go Mury" Issei smiled as his release arrived and he flooded Murayama's pussy with his seed.

"So good" Murayama muttered as she collapsed onto the bed with a very pleased look on her face.

**LEMON END**

"Damn that was impressive." Katase admitted noticing how pleased Murayama looked. It wasn't quite an ageho but it was close.

"I've got a few more rounds in me." Issei smiled pulling out of Murayama to reveal that he was still rock hard.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Issei." Katase smiled.

"Yeah, but before I forget I have something to give you" Issei smiled as he got up from the bed and walked towards his closet not caring much about the juices falling on the floor.

"What's going on?" Murayama wondered. She got her answer when Issei pulled out a small necklace with a pink circular jewel on it.

"Before our date went south, I got this for Katase at the arcade and I wanted to make sure she got it." Issei smiled.

Katase beamed happily at the present and it confirmed that she made the right choice, "Now I know I made the right decision. Do you mind putting in on for me" Katase smiled.

"Yes you definitely did.

Issei put the necklace around Katase's neck before smiling at the two naked girls in front of him, "Welcome to the ORC, Murayama and Katase" Issei smiled happily as the girls tackled Issei back onto the bed so they could resume their fun. Things had worked out beautifully and he knew there was more to come.

That's it for Chapter 6 and I hope you liked what I've got setup. Next time things in the ORC seem to be going well until unfortunate news reaches their doors from their new ally.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 7 Reunion

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

A month has passed since Katase and Murayama joined the ORC and Issei was living the life that he dreamed of back when spent most of his free time looking at porn with his buddies. Every morning seemed to start with him getting a heated kiss from one of his new lovers, a habit started by Katase the Monday after he gave her the necklace she seemed to wear everywhere now and continued by Murayama the next day with Ravel and Xuelan following suit in the two days following. Matsuda and Motohama were stunned by the change and moved away from Issei while stopping their perverted ways publicly. Privately they managed to get involved with Kiryuu of all people a relationship that started that first weekend. When Issei heard from Ravel that the three smelled of sex Issei felt pride that the two young men had worked out their issue with the brunette. Then again Issei had long suspected that Kiryuu was just as perverted as the others.

Time in the ORC was equally as delightful for Issei. Xuelan made for a marvelous training partner and fuck buddy whenever she wanted the itch scratched and it would seem whenever the kendo club didn't have practice they would be at the ORC with Issei, a time that usually involved him hitting the two girls with his shinai much to their joy. The only truly annoying part of his new life was the contracts. Issei had many contracts though most of them ended up being one time deals. He did manage to get two permanent contracts thus far. One was with a guy named 'Mil-tan'. Mil-tan was a muscular guy who loved magical girls and actually wanted to be one but he was a good person otherwise. Issei would be lying if he said that he didn't freak out when they first met. The other was an older guy with black hair and blonde bangs named Gregori, he was a strange guy as far as Issei was concerned but they shared plenty of hobbies which suited him perfectly. "You know I still can't get used to Mil-tan after all this time." Issei chuckled as he relaxed in his room after another long day. He was actually at Mil-tan's today for their meeting and as usual it was difficult for him but he managed.

"**Partner I thought your friends were strange, but that man is just something else. He's gotta be in his mid-30s but he acts like he's a 15 year-old girl. How do you deal with him" Ddraig chuckled.**

"I think I just find him unique." Issei smiled. Hey he was a pervert and while it was tough to look at Mil-tan the various girls around him made for adequate viewing. His musing was interrupted by a text message on his phone and when he noticed the contents his eyes widened.

'Major incident in the church. More details to follow tomorrow. Murayama'

"Well that can't be good." Issei frowned. Murayama's position in the ORC was certainly a unique one compared to the others. While he didn't really have any supernatural powers outside of her ability to sense supernatural creatures, Murayama's father was a different story. He was actually a retired exorcist and a powerful one at that. To make life even more interesting, Murayama's father had contacts within the church that informed him of anything happening in the supernatural that would affect him or his family. When she realized that, Ravel decided to meet with Murayama's dad and talk shop because those contacts would be extraordinarily useful to her own cause.

After realizing that Ravel could be trusted despite the 'hostile takeover' of Kuoh, he agreed to share any relevant church information with them in order to best protect Murayama and of course Katase who was like a second daughter because of how much time she spent with Murayama's family. During that same sit down He also had a private conversation with Issei and made it very clear that while he didn't like the two girls being part of a harem, the girls chose him and he would respect that. He also warned Issei if he failed the girls he would answer to him.

"**Things are about to get interesting" Ddraig replied.**

"Yeah" Issei nodded. Ravel's first test was here and hopefully it wouldn't be a big one.

(Scene Skip)

The next day went by in a flash and everybody gathered at the ORC ready to learn what Murayama had discovered. "Okay Murayama what happened." Ravel said calmly as she sat behind her desk with Akeno and Xuelan flanking her as always. Koneko and Asia were on one of the couches in the room while Issei Murayama and Katase were on the second one. Typically Issei's arms would be around the kendo duo with him shamelessly groping the pair while Ravel doled out instructions but today they were by his side as everyone realized the seriousness of what was about to occur.

"According to what my father has been told, a group consisting of former exorcists and fallen angels broke into an Eastern Orthodox, Protestant, and Roman Catholic Church on the same day a few days ago. Oddly enough they only stole a single item in each case.

"What item was it?" Ravel asked with a scowl on her face.

"A fragment of the Holy Sword Excalibur" Murayama revealed causing Ravel's scowl to grow.

"Fragments" Issei said in confusion.

"That's right. The Holy Sword Excalibur was split into seven fragments after the legendary battle in Camelot. The fragments are Destruction, Transparency, Rapidly, Mimic, Knightmare, Blessings, and Ruler. According to my Father's information the ones stolen were Rapidly Knightmare and Transparency but they didn't say what happened with the other fragments.

"Given that your father heard the news I take it the Fallen Angels who stole them fled to Kuoh." Ravel suggested praying that she was wrong.

"Correct. I don't know what they're planning or who was behind it but they are in Kuoh. That means we have to be extremely careful."

"You know what that means Katase. No going out alone. You seem to be a magnet for trouble." Issei teased before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey that's not fair." Katase pouted since the two incidents involving the pair were outliers.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to watch over her." Murayama teased causing Katase to pout further.

"That means ALL of us need to be careful." Ravel chastised well aware of the running joke.

"Well that's all. I've gotta go to practice." Murayama smiled as she got up and left but not before kissing Issei on the cheek.

"Same here. See ya Issei." Katase smiled doing the same as Murayama.

Issei smiled as the two girls left as he tried to figure out what to do next.

(Murayama's home)

"This is not good" Murayama cursed as she walked around her bedroom. Her father had just gotten off the phone with the church and the information he had was not news she wanted to here. Two church agents would be coming to Kuoh the next day and they were each bringing Excalibur fragments of their own.

"I don't see what's wrong with two church agents coming to Kuoh. Isn't that a good thing?" Katase replied in confusion.

"It would be, if one of them wasn't Irina." Murayama frowned causing Katase's eyes to widen.

"You mean THAT Irina. The Irina that seemed to be with Issei all the time" Katase exclaimed. Katase and Murayama met in middle school during a meeting for the school's kendo club and became fast friends. Murayama told Katase many stories about her time with Issei and Irina. Rather ironically, those stories led to her developing feelings for Issei herself and it was those feelings combined with the ones that reignited in Murayama that led to them creating the peephole.

"That's right Irina's dad was an exorcist like mine and he took Irina to England to start her exorcist training. Admittedly one of the reasons I had to transfer schools was because I knew that if I stayed with Issei I'd tell him about her training and the supernatural. Something my dad wanted to avoid." Murayama said bitterly.

"So now what? If Irina and Issei were as close as you claim. That's going to complicate things." Katase said angrily.

"I know" Murayama cursed as she wondered what to do.

(Scene Skip)

Issei made his way to the ORC with an odd feeling in the back of his head and not the good kind. For the first time in quite some time, none of the girls greeted him with a kiss and he could tell that at the very least, Katase was positively furious about something. When he arrived he noticed that Murayama and Katase weren't there, which wasn't a big deal, but the frown on his master's face was. "What's going on Ravel?" Issei wondered as he stared at his master in her actual body instead of her older visage.

"Last night Murayama's father received word that two church agents will be arriving in Kuoh this afternoon. Most likely they will seek to contact me once they've arrived." Ravel explained.

"Yes but that was predictable, I don't see the problem. If you're worried about the actual talk let Sona do it seeing as she's more used to it" Issei shrugged.

"It's not that simple Issei. Most of the devil world is aware that my spot in Kuoh was handed to me by you. I need to show that I'm worthy somehow." Ravel complained. This was a big moment for her and she knew it.

"I see. I assume Murayama and Katase are at kendo practice." Issei shrugged.

"No they are not. Murayama and her father were asked to greet the two girls and Katase is with her. I believe she'll be bringing them over after school tomorrow." Xuelan explained.

"I see. Do you have any information on the delegates" Issei inquired.

"N-No there isn't." Ravel hesitated which was concerning to Issei.

"I see" Issei frowned. Ravel was hiding something and whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.

"Well let's get started with our day." Ravel smiled trying to change the subject.

"Uhh alright" Issei frowned. Something was very wrong and he needed answers. Unfortunately the best way to get them would be to teleport over to Murayama's home which was suicidal with two exorcists over that he knew nothing about. Well he would worry about that later.

(Murayama P.O.V)

Katase and I stood in the baggage area for the airport with my father as we prepared to meet up with the two church delegates and admittedly I was nervous. There was no way in hell that Irina's feelings for Issei hadn't changed and to know that he was a devil would definitely surprise her. Issei would be much the same and if this mission gets as complicated as I expect it to, things could get very dicey for Ravel.

"Uhh Mury, we have a big problem." Katase scowled breaking me from my musing. Looking towards the gate where the exorcists were supposed to be arriving, I quickly realized what she was talking about.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I groaned in disbelief. Not only did Irina act like a boy most of the time, but it was easy to forget she was a girl if she didn't wear a dress once in a while. That was no longer the case. Her chestnut hair was in twintails with a blue scrunchy holding up each tail she had round purple eyes. Thanks to the blue skin tight battle suit she was wearing I could see that she had an athletic frame and breasts that surpassed mine along with a decent ass. I couldn't help but notice the cross around her neck along with the silver band on her right wrist which exuded a small bit of Holy power.

Her partner was no slouch either. She possessed a similar figure to Irina's with blue hair cut short with a single green fringe. It was hard to miss the blade held onto her back by a black strap and I assumed that was her fragment of Excalibur. When Irina noticed us she smiled and walked over. Admittedly I barely held back the grimace that was threatening to form at seeing how beautiful she had become

"It's been a long time Murayama." Irina said happily.

"Yes it has Irina. I'd love to chat more, but I imagine you want to rest after your long journey." I replied trying to keep my cool.

"Yeah, Xenovia and I could use the rest." Irina smiled calmly. As we walked to my father's car, I couldn't help but wonder what her reunion with Issei would bring and how much trouble I would be in.

(Scene Skip)

The ride back was relatively silent and dinner was uncomfortable to say the least. Irina told my father and me stories about things she had done during her job as an exorcists and they were something. I have to admit that Katase held up very well during the stories, but it didn't hurt that she didn't mention anything regarding devils. Clearly they were aware that Katase was a devil but I imagine they didn't say anything so as not to bother my dad. Afterwards the two girls were moved to our guest room and I went back to my room to relax with Katase not far behind. After we entered I closed the door since this was definitely a private conversation, "This is a disaster Katase" I exclaimed since there was nothing I can do. We were going to escort the girls to the ORC tomorrow for a meeting with Ravel and that meant Issei and Irina would be reunited.

"Yeah but we have no choice." Katase snorted in annoyance. I was about to reply when I heard a knock on the door.

"Murayama, it's me Irina can I come in?" Irina questioned.

"Of course" I replied calmly and Irina walked in. Irina was wearing yellow long-sleeved pajamas with little angels on them, an admittedly adorable sight.

"So what's up?" I said nervously as Katase moved to the side.

"What do you know about the devils in the area outside of the fact that your friend Katase is one?" Irina said bluntly.

"I'm getting to know them relatively well and they're mostly good people. However you should know that one of the devils we'll be meeting with is Issei." I explained causing Irina's eyes to widen. There was no way to avoid it so I figured that telling her would at least let her mentally prepare for it.

"Impossible. How could Issei be a devil?" Irina said in disbelief.

"Apparently he had a sacred gear inside him and it led to him becoming a devil a few months ago. He's a servant of the person I'll be introducing you to tomorrow." I explained.

"I see and what type of sacred gear does he have." Irina wondered.

"He's the Red Dragon Emperor." I replied causing Irina's eyes to widen and for good reason. According to Ravel and my father the Red Dragon Emperor was a person who could change the supernatural for the good or bad depending on where his allegiance lied.

"Is he strong" Irina wondered.

"Hard to say. I don't see him training much so I can't speak to how strong he is." I replied.

Irina stood still for a moment and looked at me with hope in her eyes, "What type of person is he now?" Irina wondered and that's when I really frowned.

"Issei is… let's just say Issei will be very happy to see you." I replied afraid of telling Irina more.

"You have to tell me please. Is he the guy that I remember?" Irina said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well…." I said nervously unsure of what to say.

"Oh just tell her already Mury. She's gonna see him tomorrow anyway so he'll know." Katase scoffed.

I was torn between telling her and ruining the image she must've had of Issei or not telling her and waiting to see what Issei did. "He..." I struggled to say.

"Nevermind. I'll see him tomorrow so I'll know what I need to know." Irina said with a bitter smile.

"O…kay" I replied in defeat

"I'm gonna go get some sleep." Irina smiled before leaving. If I didn't know any better I'd say Irina knew about my concern and stopped asking because she knew how much trouble it was giving me. Man tomorrow was going to suck.

(Normal P.O.V)

As Issei approached the ORC alone, he couldn't help but wonder why things seemed to take a total 180. The day before Katase was frustrated and angry about something, but when she walked in she popped onto his lap and gave him a searing kiss that would've gone into a full-blown makeout session had Murayama not interrupted her so she could do the same thing, "I don't get women Ddraig" Issei chuckled.

"**You're not meant to partner but you need to focus. Those exorcists are on the way and Ravel will need you to be at your calmest." Ddraig reminded him.**

"Yeah I know" Issei replied as he walked into the clubroom. As he opened the door to the club room he quickly found the two exorcists and froze. He couldn't believe his eyes at who was waiting for him. Irina Shidou and even though she was wearing a long white exorcist robe it was hard to forget that face.

"Hey there Issei." Irina replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Quit staring at him like a statue and go. You already made sure you'll be fine" Xenovia deadpanned before pushing Irina towards Issei. On the way to the clubroom, Irina admitted she wanted to hug Issei, but couldn't do so without hurting him. Apparently the silver band was actually her Excalibur fragment. Excalibur Mimic could be anything but Irina simply chose a silver band since it made it far easier to access it when she was about to fight. In order to properly hug Issei, she gave the band along with her cross to Murayama for safe keeping

As Irina hit his arms Issei managed to gather himself, "It's been a long time Irina." Issei smiled happily.

"Yes it has and I've missed you." Irina smiled resting her head on Issei's neck and that was issei's cue to embrace her at last wrapping his arms around her and holding him close. For the crowd it was certainly one that brought up mixed feelings.

"I don't know whether to be pissed off or be happy for them." Murayama muttered. It was a rather ironic statement since she was the one who allowed it to happen by holding onto the holy objects Irina wore on her body.

"Being both is perfectly okay. I know I am." Ravel said next to her in a light whisper. Despite everything they had done, the affection he had for Irina clearly surpassed whatever they may have built. The two girls were so annoyed they forgot about Issei's hearing and he naturally addressed the situation.

"Hey Irina as much as I'd love to stay like this, we have business to discuss." Issei smiled.

"Right" Irina said bashfully as she pulled away from Issei. Not missing a beat, Issei walked over to the two pouting girls and kissed each on the cheek to the surprise of not only the two girls but Irina and Xenovia.

"Seriously Issei!" Ravel exclaimed blushing about him kissing her in front of their guests.

"Just wanted to make sure you and Mury didn't get jealous. We dragons have good hearing after all" Issei smirked as he moved towards the unoccupied couch.

"Umm can I have my cross and 'that' back?" Irina said with a slight blush on her face since she didn't expect it.

"Oh… yeah." Murayama said in a daze since Issei caught her off guard. The rest of the room watched as Murayama reached into her pocket and grabbed the silver band and necklace she was holding onto before handing it to a still blushing Irina.

"Now that Irina's had her reunion with her childhood friend, can we get down to business?" Xenovia said rather angrily.

"Somebody's in a bad mood. So which would you like Xenovia, a hug or a kiss" Issei teased deciding to have some fun.

"Issei!" Irina Murayama and Ravel said simultaneously.

"I was just teasing" Issei said with a shrug.

A now focused Ravel moved back to her desk to show her position of power, "I've been made aware of the situation and I'm curious what the church wants from us." Ravel stated firmly wanting everyone to forget what just happened

"Our leaders just wanted assurance that you'd stay out of our way." Xenovia said bluntly.

"And just what makes you think we'd interfere with your efforts. If anything we would be helping you stop the fallen angels." Ravel said with a hint of annoyance.

"The same way you helped Rias Gremory deal with Fallen Angels. I'm afraid I don't want that kind of help." Xenovia said with an icy tone in her voice.

Ravel was furious at the implication, but took a deep breath since she didn't want to mess this up. "You realize that I'm the one who killed the fallen angels that were in this town before. Why would I work with them this time?" Ravel replied much calmer than before.

"The higher ups certainly believe that's possible. After all the last time you were involved with Fallen Angels, you ended up with a whole new peerage and the Red Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said icily.

"Xenovia that's-" Irina started to say before a strong killing intent filled the room stunning everybody. Issei was not pleased at the response and decided that it was business time.

"It would seem you're under a rather massive misunderstanding miss Xenovia." Issei said coldly as he stood up and focused his intent on the bluenette. "Ravel is the one who ambushed one of the Fallen in order to save me. Ravel is the one who, despite having absolutely zero reason to do so, killed the rest of the Fallen Angels and exorcists that were hiding in Kuoh. Her integrity is not something you should question. Also, Ravel didn't ask for the peerage, I asked for it as thanks for her helping me and because I knew that their previous master leaving would leave a power vacuum that would make situations like this even harder to deal with." Issei said coldly as his intent started to rise but before it could return to the others, Murayama came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Calm down Issei." Murayama said calmly pecking him lightly on the cheek so he could calm down. Luckily for all involved it worked.

"Maybe we should go." Irina said with a slight blush at Murayama's actions and the fact that she could feel the power coming off of her old friend. It was actually fairly impressive.

"I agree" Ravel replied since Issei did the job for her.

Murayama, having let go of Issei, walked over to the two girls and ushered them towards the door, "We'll see you later Ravel." Murayama frowned escorting the two girls out. Things escalated far faster than anybody cared for and this was the type of thing none of the groups needed.

Once the group was devils only, Ravel turned towards Issei with an annoyed expression on her face, "You, me, sex, now!" Ravel insisted catching everybody off guard.

"But of course" Issei smiled as he walked towards the private room.

"Umm, what about us?" Asia said nervously trying to hold back the massive blush on her face at Ravel's request.

"Just let Akeno and Xuelan run things. I'm going to be busy for a while." Ravel huffed before transforming into her older self and following Issei into the private room. The first meeting did not go as planned and she needed to relax. The fact that she watched Issei drool over one of the exorcists didn't help.

That's it for Chapter 7 everybody and I hope you enjoyed this doozy of a chapter Next chapter a chance meeting for Issei leads to insight that changes everything and not for the better.


	9. The Real Opponent

Chapter 8 The Real Opponent

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Despite the fact he was with his much more desirable client in Gregori, Issei's focus was on everything else happening in his life instead of what they were doing. For the last few days, Xenovia and Irina had been staying with Murayama and as far as she knew, the two girls simply left in the morning to find clues and came back empty handed. Issei couldn't help but wonder what they'd do if they actually found somebody but apparently they had it covered. According to Murayama, Xenovia and Irina were using two of the church's fragments as their weapons. Xenovia's was the massive sword on her back and it was known as Excalibur Destruction. Irina's fragment was Excalibur Mimic and as its name suggested it could transform into anything. Irina had been using it as a bracelet which explained why Murayama held it during their reunion hug since he was still a devil and it was a powerful holy relic.

"Are you ready for another game or are you just going to stare into the void." Gregori teased breaking him from his musing. The pair had just finished a rousing game of Smash Brothers but Issei's distraction was clear with him making plenty of sloppy mistakes leading him to lose.

"Sorry it's just been a long day." Issei groaned in annoyance. More like long week but he didn't want to discuss it with a client.

"Why don't we talk about it?" Gregori smiled warmly.

Issei was going to reply, but all of the sudden he sensed a magic circle appear inside the house. "What the hell" Issei gasped as he ran out of the room. Unseen by him was the annoyed scowl on Gregori's face before he followed behind. Issei barely managed to run into the living room as the magic circle faded to reveal a young girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that reminded Issei of something that a sorceress would wear with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. The new guest quickly noticed Issei and blushed since she knew that she messed up.

"Umm, hello there." The girl said bashfully.

Issei frowned instantly at the girl's appearance but instead of resorting to violence decided to take a more peaceful approach, "Care to explain why you just showed up in the middle of Gregori's house since I'm pretty sure you didn't open the front door." Issei teased.

"Um… well…" the girl started to say before Gregori walked into the room.

"Damn it Le Fay, this is why I told you guys not to teleport in randomly." Gregori yelled out.

The realization that Gregori knew the girl was a big one and one that turned Issei's focus towards his client, "Who are you Gregori?" Issei frowned as he turned towards his new friend.

'Gregori' looked towards Issei with a solemn expression before revealing 6 sets of wings that were black with long feathers. "My real name is Azazel and I am actually the leader of the Fallen Angels." Gregori explained.

"So Ddraig care to explain why you didn't tell me that Gregori was the leader of the Fallen Angels." Issei said with a hint of annoyance. There was no way that his sacred gear didn't realize who he was and the fact he hid it was an annoyance to be sure.

A green circle appeared on his left hand and from there the Dragon Emperor spoke, **"Because, I didn't know what would cause him to reach out to us. When he revealed himself I would address that issue then"**

"And I was going to reveal myself in due time but Le Fay here ruined the fun." the now revealed Azazel deadpanned.

"My bad" the now revealed Le Fay said bashfully.

Since there was nothing he could do Issei figured he'd just relax, "Mind making me some tea? I could use it after all this" Issei suggested having grown fond of the drink recently.

"Sure" Azazel smiled since that was resolved relatively easily.

After the tea break was over it was time for business and Azazel along with Le Fay were sitting down in Azazel's parlor, a simple room with a couch and a group of chairs along with a large oak table. Adoring the walls were various paintings that were ancient in nature. "I imagine you're wondering why I'm here in Kuoh." Azazel frowned.

Issei paused for a moment to actually consider that question before smiling, "With Rias Gremory gone, you wanted to know what the new leader was like. Ravel was a mystery to everyone and what better way to go about it than make a contract with one of her servants. You'd also be able to figure out why the agent you sent to kill me failed." Issei replied.

Azazel whistled happily before replying, "That was a heck of a deduction but you've made two mistakes." Azazel smiled.

"Two mistakes?" Issei said with a raised eyebrow. If there was just one mistake that would make sense but two means that he misread the situation big time.

"The first mistake you made was that you assumed Raynare, or Yuuma as you knew her, was sent to kill you. She was told to observe you and that's about it. Somebody else may have told her to kill you but that wasn't me." Azazel smiled.

Issei nodded in understanding, but he filed that away for that later, "So what's the second mistake." Issei questioned.

"You assumed I moved here recently. I've actually been living in Kuoh ever since Rias took control." Azazel smiled.

Issei's eyes widened at the statement before he remembered something else that concerned him, "That explains why that group fled to Kuoh. They knew you would offer them protection from Rias." Issei frowned.

"What group" Azazel said with an annoyed glare his eyes narrowing towards Issei.

'This can't be good' Issei thought to himself concern growing on his face. If Azazel didn't know about the theft of the Excalibur as the leader of the Fallen Angels it meant he had a major problem.

"Umm actually that's why I'm here. My brother received word that a group of Fallen Angels stole three of the fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur from their hiding spots and fled to Kuoh." Le Fay said bashfully causing the normally calm expression on Azazel's face to vanish and a look of pure rage to appear on his face.

"Damn you Kokabiel, I can't believe you'd go this far." Azazel cursed causing Le Fay's eyes to widen.

"Did you just say Kokabiel… as in THAT Kokabiel?" Le Fay gasped.

"Yes, I said that Kokabiel Le Fay." Azazel groaned knowing things were about to get extremely annoying.

"Who's Kokabiel?" Issei wondered.

"Let's just say that things just became very interesting for your girl Ravel." Azazel replied causing Issei's eyes to widen.

(Scene Skip)

After leaving Azazel's house, Issei's made two calls immediately. His first call was to Ravel to tell her that he had information the group desperately needed and to gather everyone at the clubroom. His second call was to Murayama to drag said church girls and Katase over to the clubroom. Based on what Azazel told him their situation was much more dangerous.

When he arrived at the clubroom, Issei was pleased to see that everyone besides the church girls were already there, "What did you learn Issei?" Ravel wondered.

"I'd like to wait for the church girls to get here since repeating myself would just be a pain." Issei replied. Ravel nodded and the group relaxed for about twenty minutes until the door opened again revealing the church girls along with Murayama and Katase.

"Why are we here devil?" Xenovia said angrily as she turned towards Ravel. Xenovia clearly held a grudge for what happened before and it showed.

"I don't know, this information comes from my pawn." Ravel frowned and now everyone's focus was on Issei.

"I called you here because I came across information that is extremely relevant to your hunt for the Excalibur." Issei revealed causing Irina's eyes to widen, but Ravel's eyes to narrow.

"What did you find out Issei?" Irina wondered with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Their hunt had thus far been unsuccessful and they needed something.

Issei took a deep breath before saying, "The theft of the blades was not the work of some rogue fallen angels and exorcists. It is the plot of a man named Kokabiel, one of the cadres of the fallen angels." Issei explained and the room was silent.

"Forgive me for the confusion Issei, but did you just say that this was the work of Kokabiel?" Xuelan said in almost shock.

"That's right." Issei frowned.

Xuelan turned towards Lady Ravel immediately, "We need to contact Riser immediately. Kokabiel is far too powerful for any of us here." Xuelan said sternly.

"Absolutely not/Hell no" Ravel and Issei said at the same time.

"Umm are we missing something?" Irina said nervously noticing the instant denial from Ravel and Issei. Clearly this Riser person was a problem.

Issei and Ravel looked towards each other before Issei nodded in understanding, "My brother is the type who would accept your help, but then ask for you servitude in exchange. The reason I'm even speaking to you instead of Rias Gremory is due to the extreme lengths she went in order to get away from him." Ravel admitted.

Irina couldn't help but notice the annoyance on Issei's face, "How extreme are we talking?" Irina said nervously afraid to anger her childhood friend more.

"Issei was about to go on a date with a disguised Fallen Angel, but instead of warning Issei about it she had her familiar give him a contract circle." Ravel said with an icy tone.

"I see" Xenovia said coldly and the usually calm Irina gripped her hands in a clear attempt to hold back her rage. The girls knew about contract circles and quickly realized that Rias planned to allow the Fallen to kill Issei and with the circle as a conduit appear by his side in order to make him her servant.

"The point is that Riser would likely ask for one of you and I'd rather allow Kokabiel to kill us all then be safe and have Irina in his clutches." Issei said icily himself recalling Rias's attack on him.

"I see" Irina blushed heavily at Issei's words but Xenovia dismissed them completely.

"We have God on our side. Even against Kokabiel we will find a way." Xenovia said firmly.

"Are you freaking serious? You just heard us tell you how dangerous he was and you're going to ignore it." Katase said angrily but Murayama put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That's enough Katase. Warriors like these two are taught that God will protect them from everything. It's what the church does" Murayama explained with a bit of mirth.

"I take it you understand why we feel the way we do." Xenovia said calmly.

"Yes I do, but I still hate it." Murayama replied frankly.

"God may protect you but my offer for assistance still stands. If Kokabiel is involved our best hope is to work together." Ravel revealed bringing everyone's focus back on the matter at hand.

Xenovia was confident but one look at her partner told her that Irina wasn't as convinced, "If you're so concerned we can work together. However, I don't intend to get along with you devils at all."

"That's fine with me. We'll reconvene tomorrow after school to make a new plan." Ravel nodded.

"Agreed" Xenovia confirmed and that brought an end to the impromptu meeting.

(Scene Skip)

Once the kendo girls left with Xenovia and Irina, Issei was brought to a private area by Ravel who confirmed that his 'source' was Gregori since he was on a contract with him at the time. Issei was forced to reveal that Gregori was actually the leader of the Fallen Angels in Azazel. Ravel was furious that she allowed him to contact Issei but seeing as how he hadn't shown any signs of doing anything, she let it go. Kokabiel was a much bigger problem and Azazel hadn't done anything dangerous as of yet.

A sour Issei left Kuoh and instead of returning home decided to take a detour to the park that he played at as a child in order to calm himself down. **"Partner are you alright?" Ddraig said calmly as Issei approached the old park. **

"Not at all Ddraig" Issei admitted as he saw the playground he enjoyed as a kid. The sandbox and swing set hadn't changed and neither had the various play areas. Luckily for him it was late so the kids wouldn't be around which gave him a private moment without anybody to interfere. Issei sat on the swings for a little bit in order to calm himself since things had changed big time in only a day. He was brought from his musing when he saw his childhood friend walk into the park as well.

"Great minds think alike huh Issei." Irina said solemnly as she walked towards him. Irina was wearing a pink shirt that seemed a bit too small and some brown khaki pants along with tennis shoes. Unlike before, she had Excalibur Mimic on her wrist and her cross on her neck so she couldn't be close to him like before.

"What are you doing here Irina especially alone?" Issei chuckled.

"I wanted to have a bit of nostalgia considering what we're up against and I'm not alone. Murayama's dad is waiting in his car with Murayama Katase and Xenovia." Irina smiled. While they were driving up Irina noticed Issei sitting on the swings and was about to tell them to leave but Murayama encouraged her to talk to him anyway. Xenovia said that she didn't really care since her statement only applied to her which was her partner's way of saying go speak to him if that's what you want so she did and there they were.

"I see" Issei smiled.

Irina decided to sit down choosing to sit on the swing next to Issei to make sure that the Holy power wouldn't damage him as they spoke, "Where did it all go wrong Issei?" Irina asked.

"That's an open-ended question if ever there was one." Issei replied with a chuckle.

"The world is a horrible place and there are very few truly good people in the world. It just sucks" Irina replied bitterly.

"Yes but that's how the world works. I imagine you've dealt with that plenty in your time as an exorcist" Issei smiled.

"And that's the problem Issei. If I spent all my time fighting devils or fallen that would be one thing but it isn't. I've had times where I've fought against what I would think are very good people INCLUDING some exorcists. These are people who once loved God but now I was forced to kill them because they strayed from that path" Irina complained.

"Yes but the world isn't fair. I take it you recognized the blonde girl with the nun outfit on when we were in the clubroom." Issei smiled referring to Asia.

"Yes I did. I know all about Witch Asia Argento, but didn't speak on it because I knew it would be foolish."

"It's not quite as simple as she healed a devil Irina. Asia was sitting in her compound minding her own business when she saw somebody appear in front of her injured. She had no clue where the man came from and she did what she was always taught to do, heal him. She had no idea the man in question was a devil and when the man spread his wings and flew away she was horrified."

Irina's eyes widened since that was a game changer "So Asia was setup by somebody." Irina frowned since that's the only conclusion that could be made. The compound Asia stayed in was massive and for a devil to sneak in and find the only person who can heal him was nearly impossible unless it was planned that way.

"That's right. The world is a dark place and sometimes life sucks. But people like you have to protect it. People like me play a role as well, but only to a certain degree." Issei chuckled.

Irina chuckled herself since she did know that devils took care of strays when they could which was some form of protection but not much. "Yes but now what. We both know that Kokabiel is too powerful for any of us and if we had to fight him, we'd be dead in a heartbeat." Irina frowned. Xenovia and Irina were outmatched and if you pressed them both girls would admit this was a fool's errand but they had to exude confidence or it would be a sign of weakness.

"Yes but if we work together we might be able to win." Issei smiled wanting to give his old friend some hope.

'**Partner we both know if Kokabiel wanted to he could destroy all of us in a heartbeat.' Ddraig said coldly.**

'I'm trying to be a good friend right now Ddraig.' Issei replied mentally.

Irina smiled at the response and decided to have one more moment with her childhood friend since they would be in short supply. Getting up from her swing, Irina quickly moved over to Issei's swing and sat on his knees with her arms extended behind her back so Issei wasn't exposed to the Holy power of her blade. "I'd like that very much Issei." Irina smiled

"This is quite the position Irina." Issei teased. The Excalibur was just far enough that Issei didn't get any damage

"Yes and it'll have to do for now since I don't want you getting hurt by my Holy power." Irina said happily.

"Well I think I'll be fine, **BOOSTED GEAR**" Issei chuckled before his sacred gear appeared on his left hand. Issei liked the position but he wanted a little more. Using his gauntlet clad left hand Issei reached for Irina's left arm and moved it until he grabbed the bracelet with the boosted gear. His right arm went to Irina's side and stayed there allowing him to hold his childhood friend. Since the cross's power was minor the pair could be a little closer without him in danger.

"Issei!" Irina blushed heavily not expecting him to do that.

"I'd pull you in closer but ya know." Issei chuckled. The Excalibur fragment was dealt with by his boosted gear but the cross was a different matter.

Irina smiled before coming up with an idea, "Then let me do something about that" Irina said happily before getting off her childhood friend. Irina then focused her left hand turning her fragment back to a sword quickly before transforming it into a jewelry box. Now she could take the cross off and put it in said box before putting it on the floor.

"Clever" Issei smiled appreciating the ingenuity.

A smiling Irina got on top of Issei again but this time she wrapped her legs around Issei's waist and pressed her breasts against his chest a much closer and much more intimate position, "Now where were we." Irina smiled.

"I think I was about to do this." Issei smiled before leaning in and kissing Irina on the lips with Irina responding in kind. The once inseparable childhood friends made out on a swing set they had played on many times as kids. Right now all that mattered was that the feelings they both had for one another hadn't vanished in their time apart and all was right with the world. Starting the next day, they would focus on the mission and Kokabiel, but for just a moment nothing else mattered besides the two of them.

(Scene Skip)

Issei made his way towards the ORC with Murayama and Katase next to him and a smile on his face. The church duo was already in the clubroom having been brought by Murayama's father earlier in the day a "So Mury did you and Irina talk after I left." Issei smiled. On their way back, Irina revealed that she knew about his relationship with Murayama and she was worried that he wasn't being fair to her.

Murayama blushed since she and Irina did talk and specifically about how she was going to handle her feelings for Issei. "We did and came to an understanding" Murayama smiled. Since Irina was no longer a part of his life she wanted Murayama, and to a lesser extent Katase, to watch over Issei for her.

"That's good. It's nice to have my girls working together." Issei smiled before pulling the kendo duo close to him.

"Can we focus on the real problem? Like the guys who are going to be coming at us" Katase said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Yes but that's only when we arrive." Issei chuckled before letting go of the girls.

"Fine" Katase pouted mostly due to Issei letting go of her. They arrived at the clubroom to find everyone was there but just as Ravel was about to get the meeting started a magic circle appeared in the room.

"Were you expecting somebody Lady Ravel?" Issei said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I was and it appears he's here now." Ravel said calmly. The circle faded to reveal Kiba Yuuto in the Kuoh uniform.

"Hello everyone it's been a long time." Kiba said calmly to the shock of his former teammates and the annoyance of Issei.

"Ufufufu it's been a while Kiba." Akeno smiled.

"Yes it has Akeno. Lady Rias got a call from Sona and when I learned it involved Excalibur I volunteered immediately. Rias was hesitant but figured I was a better alternative to Riser." Kiba explained calmly.

'That explains it' Issei said mentally with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Umm am I missing something. Why does Issei look like he's going to strangle the new guy?" Irina whispered to Murayama

"I'll tell you later Irina." Murayama replied.

"I understand this might be a personal issue for you Kiba, but make sure you stay in line. I'm not as gentle as Rias and if you act out you will be punished" Ravel said with a stern warning.

"Of course Lady Ravel and if I step out of line I'm sure that Issei will make sure to discipline me." Kiba said with an impassive smile.

"With pleasure" Issei growled. Any excuse he could make to tear the boy apart would be most appreciated.

Ravel noticed Issei's expression and made a mental note to talk to her pawn, "At any rate, we're going to split up into groups. Kiba, I want you to go with Akeno Koneko and Asia and make group 1. Issei, you Xuelan and Katase will make group 2. You girls from the church can join whoever you wish." Ravel said calmly.

"I'll go with Issei." Irina insisted knowing she could spend more time with her childhood friend and because she could tell he was angry and an angry Issei was a dangerous one.

"I'll join you Irina. I know you have feelings for that devil but I want to make sure he doesn't take advantage of you." Xenovia said bluntly.

"Xenovia!" Irina blushed.

Murayama twitched at the interaction particularly since she had to watch the two makeout the day before, "If you don't mind I'm going to head back to practice. Katase I do expect you to be ready for our match this weekend." Murayama scolded slightly before leaving. Now it was time to go on the attack and things were about to get very interesting.

"Yeah yeah" Katase replied with a scoff of her own as Murayama left.

Once Murayama was gone, Ravel turned to the group that was left, "Good luck everyone" Ravel said calmly dismissing the group. Group 1 left fairly quickly but as the second group prepared to leave Issei stood pat, "Issei what's going on." Irina said nervously.

"Just wait a bit. I want to discuss something with Lady Ravel before we leave." Issei said with a scowl on his face.

"Alright" Irina replied and she Xenovia Katase and Xuelan left the room though Issei did notice Xuelan looking at him funny.

Once the four girls were gone and Issei and Ravel were alone, the Phenex heiress looked at Issei and smiled, "Let me guess Issei, you're wondering why I put the former Gremory peerage together for this scout mission." Ravel said with a smile.

"That's right. You know damn well that having them together could be disastrous for you if Kiba decides to rebel." Issei frowned. Akeno seemed to go along with everything, but he still didn't have a read on Koneko. To Issei this was reckless.

"I'm aware Issei. I'm doing this to test them and see just how loyal they really are to me." Ravel smiled.

"Is that so" Issei said with a frown since this was a dangerous move.

"That's right. What better way to test their loyalty then to put them together when they're against a foe that even an immortal Phenex cannot overcome." Ravel smiled viciously.

Issei's eyes widened since Ravel was practically daring them to try something, "This is reckless but I'm going to trust you on this one Ravel." Issei admonished as though he was the master.

"We'll see how reckless it is in the end Issei." Ravel smiled before Issei left to join the others. Ravel knew the risks involved and it was the type of risk that she had to take if she was going to be taken seriously. Their opponent was a cadre and even if it meant dealing with a traitorous element she would do so in order to protect her new home.

That's it for Chapter 8 everybody and things are getting fun. Next time the groups are out in full and while Issei and his group are focused on the mission, there's plenty of tension in the other group.


	10. Enemy on Two Fronts

Chapter 9 Enemy on Two Fronts

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The former Gremory Team of Kiba Akeno Koneko and Asia walked through Kuoh with various thoughts on their mind. For Akeno it was the thought of their current mission and trying to protect their home from the Fallen Angels wrath. For Koneko it was about Kiba's return and why it was allowed and for Kiba it was about seeing his old teammates and dealing with a dark part of his past. The awkward silence was clear to everyone and it was horrible. "So how are you guys." Kiba said calmly finally breaking the silence.

"Fine." Koneko replied nonchalantly.

"Ufufufu. Considering what you did I'm actually surprised you're still alive Kiba. I guess that charm of yours was good for something" Akeno teased. The reality was that people were executed for less and Kiba should consider himself very lucky.

Kiba couldn't help but agree with the comment since he did catch a massive break. "Rias told Lady Phenex that I was good around the house and that saved me. I'm essentially Lady Phenex's butler but that is what it is" Kiba replied bashfully.

"I see Ufufufu" Akeno chuckled as the group continued.

"Umm how is Lady Rias" Asia asked nervously finally speaking up.

"She's hanging in there." Kiba replied. Rather ironically Riser hasn't done much if anything to her so far and Rias is a bit helpless. Considering her original fear it is a bit ironic but Kiba wasn't going to complain.

"Ufufufu let's focus on the mission. We need to stop these guys." Akeno smiled.

"Yes, and I'm glad I can get my revenge on that sword." Kiba said coldly. Kiba had a very rotten history with the Holy Sword Excalibur and when he was sent to the Phenex he was certain he'd lose his chance at revenge. When he heard about what happened, he begged Lady Phenex to let him join and he was incredibly lucky when she agreed.

"Well let's get hunting" Akeno smiled as the group kept walking. What they were unaware of was that the hint they needed was sitting in casual clothes nearby.

"The boss might wanna hear about this." a young man smiled. He had short white hair and gleaming red eyes. His name was Freed Sellzen and he was working with Kokabiel. This was actually his second time in Kuoh since he was part of the team with Raynare. He managed to escape during Ravel's slaughter which was turning out to be a lucky coincidence.

(Issei's group)

Issei Xuelan Irina and Xenovia moved through the other side of Kuoh and while Irina and Xenovia were focused on finding Freed, Issei was focused on the blonde knight. 'What is Ravel thinking? There's no telling what Kiba would and could plan.' Issei thought to himself. To say that he didn't trust Kiba was an understatement and he still held quite a grudge over what happened to him.

"Issei are you okay" Irina said nervously. She knew Issei very well and something was bothering him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Issei lied hiding his annoyance. Irina had enough on her plate and this would only make it worse.

"You shouldn't lie to her Issei" Xuelan said with a frown.

"Huh!" Irina gasped not expecting that. She knew something was off and that Issei was lying but there was absolutely nobody who could call him out on it. Well besides her.

"This isn't the time Xuelan" Issei chided. This was between him and Kiba and he didn't need Irina involved.

"Yes it is. She clearly cares about you even after your time apart. Understanding your history with Kiba wouldn't hurt." Xuelan replied.

'What history' Irina thought to herself before moving in front of Issei and giving him a look that he couldn't resist in their younger years.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't let it bother you." Issei replied bitterly. The look still worked

'You mean like it's clearly bothering you.' Irina frowned. "I won't let it bother me Issei so what happened." Irina replied and the group stopped so Issei could explain the truth.

"Remember how Ravel told you that Rias gave me a contract circle right before my date with a Fallen Angel." Issei smiled bitterly.

"Yes" Irina replied with venom in her voice.

"When that failed miserably and I ignored her various attempts to facility a meeting she sent her loyal knight to attack me and kill me."

"That knight was Kiba wasn't it" Irina growled her free hand balling into a fist yet again.

"That's right and before you even think of killing him don't. That pleasure will belong to me." Issei smiled viciously.

"But" Irina protested before Issei put a finger on her lips.

"No but's Irina. Kiba is playing the good soldier so killing him now would be stupid. If he messes up I'm killing him personally" Issei smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay" Irina blushed.

"If that's the case I'm surprised you kept your cool when you saw him Red Dragon." Xenovia replied. If somebody had wronged her like that it would be a problem.

"I kept my cool because as I said Kiba is playing the good soldier. Trust me if he does something stupid he will pay heavy price" Issei smiled viciously. A part of him was actually hoping he'd try something so he has an excuse to kill Kiba. However, Irina didn't need to know that.

"I see" Irina replied. Even after all these years she could see the gears turning in his head. Issei wanted Kiba to mess up badly and when he did, he would exact his revenge. She only hoped that it wasn't after something else horrible happened.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou sat on his bed wondering what would happen next. Unfortunately for the group, they couldn't find a trace of Kokabiel. "So now what" Issei wondered as he sat in the room. This was a stalemate and he hated not being able to go on the attack.

"**Now we wait partner. You're going to want to relax right now." Ddraig suggested calmly.**

"Sounds good" Issei smiled as he hopped under the covers and prepared to go to sleep. Unfortunately for him, a magic circle appeared in his room. To his surprise, Irina and Katase appeared.

"Thank you Katase" Irina said bashfully.

"Whatever" Katase replied before leaving via her magic circle. Clearly Irina asked Katase to bring him here and she did.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I wonder what your partner would think." Issei chuckled as he got a good look at Irina. His childhood friend was wearing a blue button-down top with matching pants that fit her rather nicely. Her cross was gone and there was no band which meant that she clearly had something fun planned.

"She would tell me that I need to gather my resolve." Irina replied. Walking over to the bed, Irina crawled into the covers on Issei's left side and snuggled into him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought you here?" Issei wondered.

Irina sighed knowing that what she was thinking was a heavy topic, "I'm nervous because it feels like the church sent us to die. I know that I'm supposed to serve God, but it feels like I'm being made into a sacrificial pawn." Irina said solemnly.

Issei wanted to disagree with Irina badly but he really couldn't. The church had to have some idea about who was behind the theft and if they knew a cadre was involved they should've sent older and more experienced warriors. Sending Irina because of him might be flattering, but it was leading her to her doom. "I don't know what to tell you Iri. All I know is that we're gonna do the best we can." Issei replied before leaning over and pecking Irina on the lips causing the young woman to blush yet again.

"Issei" Irina pouted as a blush formed on her face.

"I get it you're worried but I'll be there for you and I'll do everything I can to protect you despite the fact that I'm a devil." Issei smiled before pecking Irina on the cheek.

The second kiss was enough for Irina and she wanted more. Irina crawled on top of Issei towering over him but before she could kiss him again another magic circle appeared causing Irina to pull way, 'What now' Irina thought angrily. To the surprise of both Issei and Irina, Ravel Phenex appeared as her younger self.

"Your timing sucks Lady Ravel." Issei smiled as the young woman quickly realized Issei wasn't alone. Irina of course spun back around aware that any Issei time she wanted wouldn't be happening.

"Sorry… but I wanted to discuss something with you." Ravel blushed well aware that she goofed.

"Let me guess; He's blonde, uses a blade, and for some reason he's back with us." Issei smiled.

Ravel frowned that Issei was so perceptive but also because he was okay discussing this with the girl from the church next to him. Then again Issei was always weird, "I think Kiba's going to use the attack on Kokabiel as an excuse to attack you." Ravel said calmly.

"Makes sense" Issei nodded as though it was a big deal. Irina looked at him like he was crazy until she remembered their conversation from earlier.

Ravel sweatdropped at how nonchalant Issei was, "And you're not worried why" Ravel said with a hint of annoyance.

"Because Kiba couldn't kill me before and I'm much stronger now." Issei smiled viciously. His plan to kill Kiba was very much in play.

"Okay but be careful." Ravel replied nervously before leaving them alone.

With Ravel now gone, Irina was focused more on what Ravel had said during the conversation instead of the fact she was interrupted, "Issei please promise me that you'll be careful." Irina said nervously.

Issei was incredibly pleased that Irina was concerned but he had a plan in place for Kiba, "You just focus on what you have to do Irina and I'll do the same. Now let's cuddle." Issei smiled.

Irina pouted at Issei's nonchalance but realized that Issei had it under control. "Alright" Irina sighed realizing she wouldn't get through to her stubborn childhood friend and simply nuzzled into his chest and called it a night.

(Town of Kuoh)

Kiba Yuuto would admit that he was playing a dangerous game at the moment, but frankly he had no choice. Walking through the forests of Kuoh, he made his way towards an abandoned amphitheater with a smile on his face. "This is all I can do for her." Kiba frowned aware that what he was doing was reckless and some would argue treasonous. Due to his sacred gear and history with Holy Swords, Kiba was well aware of what it felt like when one was nearby. Thanks to that he noticed that somebody with a holy sword was around them earlier. That person had followed them briefly but chose not to attack them no doubt due to a numbers disadvantage. Kiba figured that he could track the signature of the blade and he walked around hoping to catch the same signal. He eventually did and followed the source to his current location. "I know you're here priest. I've come to chat." Kiba shouted.

The bushes ruffled and out walked the Freed in his priest clothes with a smile on his face, "Well well well. So what does the little devil want from me." Freed smiled back. He had an odd feeling that somebody noticed him and followed the group but luckily they couldn't figure out that he was following them.

"I want to make a deal with you. One that could benefit you very well." Kiba smiled.

Freed didn't trust the man but figured why not, "What's the deal." Freed wondered.

"I give you the locations of the other two Excalibur fragments you're hunting for and in exchange you agree to spare who I want." Kiba smiled.

Freed smiled beautifully since this was exactly what he wanted, "Alright you have a deal. So who do you want alive." Freed smiled. He just wanted a chance to kill and with the full power of Excalibur he could do that. He didn't mind sparing a few people if it meant getting a good fight.

Kiba smiled as he began to explain what he wanted Freed to do. He might not be able to save his master but he could at least get some revenge on the man who sent her to her current fate.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei Hyoudou opened his eyes and couldn't help but look at the sight of his childhood friend sleeping with him. "Irina, wake up. I gotta get to school." Issei chuckled appreciating the sight of Irina next to him.

"Five more minutes." Irina mumbled.

"Wake up Irina" Issei smirked before kissing her on the cheek again. This caused Irina to shoot up in shock.

"I-I-I-Issei!" Irina gasped having forgotten about what happened.

"Hello sleepyhead. I need to get you back to Murayama's house since technically you're supposed to be over there." Issei smiled.

Irina was tomato red as she realized that she stayed the night, "Okay" Irina smiled.

"Cool" Irina started to say before a magic circle appeared in the room. Out of the circle popped a small dragon about ten inches long and 2 feet high with a green body with a red tail and a tuft of hair below his mouth.

"What is it Dojo" Issei frowned. This dragon was Issei's familiar Dojo a dragon that happened to be the cousin of Yu-Long the dragon king. He got Dojo during a trip to the familiar forest right after Katase joined. He was lucky to get the dragon as a familiar and his ability to change size came it great handy for spying/

(AN: For those who might have figured it out Issei's familiar is Dojo from Xaolin Showdown. Figured it would be a fun little change. And no I won't use the Shen Gong Wu)

"Remember that blonde kid that you didn't trust. Well I tailed him and it looks like he made contact with some priest guy with silver hair. I think he's working with the Fallen Angels because he reeked of blood"

"Oh hell" Irina groaned which caught the two off guard.

"Something you'd like to share." Issei said with a bit of mirth.

"I think the person Dojo is talking about is a former exorcist named Freed Sellzen. To say he's unpleasant would be an understatement.

Issei's eyes narrowed in fury but he managed to hold it together, "So what did they talk about."

"Kiba told him where your girl here and her partner were staying so he can go after their fragments. He only asked that he attack during school so that human girl was spared"

"I see." Issei said with a cold look on his eyes.

"What do you want to do boss?" Dojo asked curiously.

"I'm going to have a little chat with Kiba. I assume you can find him" Issei said calmly as he tried to move towards his closet to get dressed. Tried being the operative word since Irina grabbed him by the hand before he could even leave the bed.

"Issei I know you're pissed and I am too. Right now we need to warn Murayama. F" Irina reminded him. She was trembling with rage also but they had to be smart.

"Got it" Issei smiled as he got off the bed and grabbed Irina in his arms before activating a magic circle so he could go to Murayama's house directly.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Issei, his arrival in Murayama's room coincided with Murayama's shower for the morning so Issei got a good look at a mostly naked Murayama with a pair of pink underwear around her ankles. Awkward silence ensued for a moment before Murayama spoke.

"Issei you'd better have a damn good reason for teleporting into my room when you could've texted me." Murayama groaned in annoyance. She was used to Issei seeing her naked so it wasn't as bad as it could've been but it was still awkward as hell.

"How about somebody coming to attack your home." Issei replied calmly his rage subsiding at the sight in front of him.

Murayama was absolutely livid but she took a deep breath to calm herself, "I hate you so much right now Issei. Just go downstairs and wait for me to get everyone" Murayama said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

In what had to be one of Issei's most awkward breakfasts in a long time he was sitting in Murayama's dining room with Murayama Katase Irina Xenovia and her father. Her father was dressed in a simple kimono while Murayama and a now awake Katase were dressed in their uniforms with Issei still in his pajamas. Irina and Xenovia were dressed in their white robes with a blue church battle suit underneath Irina having changed into her clothes while Murayama got Katase and her father "Okay Issei. So tell me what you found out." Murayama asked calmly

I didn't trust Kiba so I sent my familiar Dojo to follow him. Dojo saw Kiba meeting with a guy Irina revealed was named Freed. He told Freed that Irina and Xenovia were staying with you and convinced Freed to go there while you were at school to get the blades."

"Then he's making a major mistake. If the little brat thinks he can defeat me, he's got another thing coming" Murayama's father Tohdoh said with a smile. He was a stern man with tan skin and brown hair that framed his face nicely. (AN: he's based off of Tohdoh from Code Geass).

"Are you sure Dad?" Murayama said nervously.

"Honey before I retired I was one of the strongest exorcists in the church and only Irina's father and Vasco Strada were stronger. This brat has no idea who he's up against. Now go to school and I'll deal with Freed" Tohdoh smiled.

"What about a weapon?" Xenovia wondered.

"I'll simply take Excalibur Destruction. I used it myself on a few missions before I retired." Tohdoh smiled.

"Of course" Xenovia replied handing over her blade.

"If that's all I need to get ready for school myself" Issei replied before excusing himself.

"Next time simply let my daughter know you're coming first. I know she likes you but a young man popping up out of nowhere in your bedroom is a bad way to start your morning" Tohdoh replied with a cheeky smile.

"Dad" Murayama pouted not expecting that.

"Of course sir." Issei replied with a smile of his own. His morning was off to an interesting start and he liked it that way.

(Scene Skip)

Despite the wild morning, class went by fairly easily for Issei and now it was time to go to the ORC. Walking with him were Murayama and Katase with everyone completely calm since Freed's plan was ruined. After Issei left Murayama's home he called Ravel and told her what happened. Ravel was furious but instead of letting Issei do it left it to Xuelan. His annoyance was calmed when Ravel said she'd let the girls stay at the ORC while Murayama's father took care of Freed.

"So what's going to happen to Kiba?" Katase admitted. Ravel did seem pretty pissed during class and there was no doubt that the blonde would be punished badly.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If anything it's a shame that I can't just kill him myself." Issei sighed.

"Really" Murayama deadpanned before her phone rang. Murayama noticed the number and smiled as she put the phone to her ear. The group watched with amusement as Murayama's expression turned from a smile to a frown. The only words she said were "Okay daddy, love you." before hanging up.

"What happened" Katase wondered.

"Freed came and when he realized who he was up against fled like a coward. I'm actually pretty disappointed to be honest" Murayama pouted.

"Oh well. I guess that means we get to finish him ourselves." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Nothing we can do for now." Katase pouted slightly.

"Yep and that's fine. As long as everyone's okay I'm good." Issei said joyfully as they made their way to the ORC. When they arrived they noticed everyone was there besides Kiba.

"Before you say anything, Kiba was captured by Xuelan and taken back to my mother's for punishment." Ravel said calmly.

"And how is he being punished." Issei wondered hoping that Kiba's pain would be sufficient to get rid of his annoyance.

"My mother has a sadistic side that rivals our queen and Kiba is learning to be on the receiving end if you know what I mean." Ravel smiled knowing Issei would get the reference.

(AN: Basically Kiba's anal virginity is being taken by Lady Phenex. Spankings are just too easy for betrayal)

Issei smiled viciously at the brutal punishment. The fact Irina Murayama and Katase were beet red meant that they knew as well which was certainly amusing. "That's fine. I assume Rias had nothing to do with it." Issei wondered.

"That's right. Rias was equally as annoyed as we were." Ravel replied.

"Well that's good. I guess now we can focus on the real problem which is how will Freed react." Issei admitted.

"Agreed and it's why I think it would be best that Irina and Xenovia stay with you until the mission ends." Ravel insisted. She wanted to make them stay in the apartments Rias used to own but Irina asked if they could stay with Issei instead.

"Fine by me" Issei replied not thinking of it as a big deal. Having Irina over would be great and it's not like his family didn't know her well.

"Good. Now let's figure out what to do next." Ravel said calmly

(Unknown Area)

Freed Sellzan was not a happy man at all. His plan to attack and steal the blades had failed miserably. "That little fucking devil. He sent me into a fucking trap." Freed cursed. The fact that the home belonged to Tohdoh Kirishima the third strongest exorcist in the church was something he didn't expect. The worst part was he had one of the Excalibur which meant Freed was doomed. He was no fool and the old man would tear him apart in a one-on-one fight so he fled. Right now he was recovering in an old abandoned warehouse area that was being used to house him and the man in charge of the mission along with their additional helper.

"Poor Freed and your plan was so good." A voice chuckled.

"Spare me boss. Still at least we know that the old bastard is here." Freed cursed.

"Yes but considering he didn't follow you, we're okay." The voice cackled again.

"Fuck, I'll just kill that little blonde bastard later. Damn him for screwing me over." Freed groaned in annoyance.

"Yes but we won't be waiting for long" the voice cackled again causing Freed to smile widely.

"So you mean" Freed said in an almost giddy voice.

"Yes Freed. It's time I pay the devils a visit." The voice said once more before the shadow's revealed a man with pale skin, piercing red eyes, long black hair that flowed down his face, and large pointy ears. He was wearing a very detailed black robe. This was Kokabiel, the cadre of the Fallen Angels and the man who was ready to change the world.

"I'll go tell the old man. It's about time we have some real fun." Freed said happily. Now it was time to get going and Freed was ready for battle. The devils may have tricked him this time, but soon he would have his revenge.

That's it for Chapter 9 everybody and things are getting fun. Next time Kokabiel pays the devils a visit and reveals his ultimate plan.


	11. The Cadre's Call

Chapter 10 The Cadre's Call

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Hyoudou Household)

Issei Hyoudou couldn't help collapsed on his bed after the tedious day had finally come to an end. Waiting for Irina and Xenovia to return with their few belongings was a minor annoyance but waiting around while his mother took the girls shopping. His mother was thrilled to see Irina but the knowledge that all she had to wear was her church battle suit was too much for his mother to handle. She grabbed the girls and insisted on taking them shopping which gave Issei a chance to focus on what would've happened had he not followed Kiba with Dojo.

Based on his new knowledge there was no doubt the girls would've fought Freed off but there was also no telling how much collateral would've happened and the thought was uncomfortable. Kiba's actions were foolish and dangerous towards the group and depending on when Freed attacked it could've even involved Murayama and Katase which infuriated him. When he got his hands on Kiba there would be hell to play. His musing was interrupted when somebody knocked on his door. "Come on in" Issei said calmly.

Much to his admitted surprise, Xenovia Quarta walked in and she was wearing a purple short sleeve top with blue shorts an outfit she must've gotten from the shopping trip. "Can we talk about something Red Dragon Emperor?" Xenovia said calmly.

"Sure" Issei nodded getting into a cross-legged position on the bed.

"What makes you so special?" Xenovia wondered speaking the thought that had been bothering her for some time.

Most people would be offended but Issei found the blunt question amusing. "What do you mean by that?" Issei chuckled.

"What makes you so special that we're being sent to live with you instead of some of the other devils? Irina speaks so highly of you despite not seeing you for years and from the sound of it that Murayama person is the same. All I see is a normal human with a sacred gear and I don't get it" Xenovia wondered.

Issei was wide eyed at the question and it was absolutely hilarious, "Somebody really needs to work on that blunt streak of yours." Issei mused.

"What do you mean" Xenovia wondered.

"Most people would be offended by the statement you just made. I'm not but you should probably learn to mind your manners" Issei smirked.

"I see" Xenovia pondered.

"Anyway, I can't answer that question because I don't know myself. A few months ago I was just your average pervert and I had no clue the supernatural world existed outside of video games comic books and the occasional eroge" Issei replied before summoning the Boosted Gear, "When I got this Boosted Gear I went from being a pervert who would do anything to see bare boobs, to being the Red Dragon Emperor a being whose power could destroy Gods and who could change the supernatural world forever based on what I chose to do with said power. Ravel trusts me because despite everything that happened I managed to keep a calm head and I guess that's why she trusts me with you girls" Issei acknowledged. His friendship with Irina probably had a lot more to do with it but he wasn't going to say that.

"I see" Xenovia nodded in understanding. She knew very well what happened when you were given a powerful weapon due to her own situation. The trust

"As for Katase and Murayama, it turns they were always interested in me but they couldn't act because I was so messed up as a person." Issei chuckled. It wasn't lost on Issei that had either girl acted on their feelings, Yuuma's date would've never happened and he'd still be human. Then again, Rias would've found a way to get him involved anyway.

"Do you ever wonder what could've been though? I mean if your current master didn't get involved with you."

"Of course I do, but I've learned that if you focus on what was, you can't move forward." Issei admitted. If Ravel hadn't gotten involved Issei would've been killed by Raynare and he'd be Rias's pawn that much was obvious. The young woman would attempt to manipulate him using her considerable charm and pray he didn't realize what was going on. Unfortunately for her the moment, familiars came up, Issei would've connected the dots and it would've led to a fair bit of resentment. What would happen from there was another story but fortunately Ravel stepped in.

Xenovia took Issei's words to heart and smiled realizing that Issei was just a simple guy who was letting what happened happen. He wasn't quite powerful enough yet to make a major difference but he was smart enough to know that he could do more. "Thank you for telling me all that Red Dragon." Xenovia smiled since it was nice insight into the young man.

"Of course" Issei chuckled before Xenovia left the room and Issei alone with his thoughts. A part of him was curious about his childhood friend but figured his love life was complicated enough as it was.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Hyoudou was a pervert and because of that he woke up to the sound of a young girl with various personality traits. Sometimes it was a tsundere wake up and sometimes it was a harsher one but nonetheless that's how he typically woke up. On this particular day, Issei wasn't woken up by a young girl's voice, but by a young girl's tongue and it was one he was sort of familiar with at this point. As Issei's eyes shot open, he saw the brown ponytail of Murayama right in front of him and a quick look down revealed she was naked and giving him a morning blowjob "What the… what are you doing here Murayama?" Issei said in disbelief.

"I'm waking you up with a blowjob. What does it look like?" Murayama said as though it wasn't a big deal before resuming her actions.

"Yes… I can see that, but why now. For that matter….how did you get here?" Issei wondered as Murayama's teased his shaft with her lips. He should've been enjoying this but now he was just confused.

"That would be because of me." Katase said bluntly as she stood near the door watching what was going on with a massive blush on her face. Unlike Murayama, Katase was still clothed but Issei could see her nipples were hardened through her thin pajamas so clearly she liked what she was watching. "Mury wanted to thank you for warning her about Freed coming after them so she convinced me to teleport over here and surprise you.

"Well consider me surprised, now get out of here before." Issei started to say before his door opened and Irina walked in causing everybody to freeze. "Somebody comes to wake me up." Issei cursed. Ravel's spell prevented his parents from bothering him, but apparently the same spell was not in place for the church girls. Irina's eyes practically popped out of her skull at the sight of her childhood friend getting his dick sucked by the girl who had hosted them just the day before.

"Umm good morning" Irina said trying to hold back her blush but failing spectacularly.

"Hey Irina… tell mom I'll be down for breakfast in a little." Issei said bashfully trying to keep calm.

"Okay…" Irina replied before closing the door and presumably going downstairs to do just that.

"That was awkward." Murayama chuckled aware of what happened.

"Yep" Issei groaned in annoyance.

"So should I get going or…" Murayama asked.

"You might as well finish. Irina's gonna make up some excuse for me anyway" Issei deadpanned. There were times that his new life was a beautiful thing and this was clearly not one of them.

(Scene Skip)

"You did it to yourself Issei... That's what happens when you're so charming" Ravel Phenex smirked with her hands against the side of the gym storage room as Issei hammered her from behind. After gym class, Ravel manipulated things so she and Issei could be together for the cleanup and it provided a perfect opportunity for a school time fling and to chat without the watching eyes of Ravel's new peerage. That and spend some quality time with Issei without being interrupted a task that became much harder because of recent events.

"Maybe, but it's still annoying" Issei groaned.

"Yes but let's face it. You want that childhood friend of yours and I figured I'd help you along." Ravel smirked.

"Maybe" Issei said calmly trying to avoid the subject.

"Then why did your cock just get a little harder. I know she's cuddled with you once and given her reaction to your little fling I'm sure she likes you. Considering how easily you devoured me and the others, why the hesitation with her." Ravel said with a smile on her face.

"Because… Irina is different." Issei protested though unconsciously he was picking up speed.

"Yeah whatever. At this point it doesn't matter since they'll be leaving once this mission is over." Ravel reminded Issei.

"Yeah" Issei sighed as his movements slowed down from the reminder of the situation.

"Come on Issei. We've only got a few minutes before we really gotta move. You're lucky Sona is so good at manipulating the schedule to give us a free period after gym. Now make this one count" Ravel smiled.

"Got it" Issei shrugged realizing he could worry about Irina later. Making Ravel scream was kind of a priority and Issei was fairly good at that.

(Scene Skip)

'I know she's doing this on purpose. I just know it.' Issei cursed as he dodged another high kick from Xuelan. When the school day ended, Issei made his way over to the ORC alone since Katase and Murayama had a kendo match but when he arrived, Ravel decided on an impromptu training session. Issei's opponent for this particular session was Xuelan, while Akeno fought Ravel with Koneko watching since she didn't have another opponent for the moment. What made the battle different from most of them Issei was that Xuelan decided to use her old Chinese dress for their spar instead of the sporty outfit she had recently been wearing when school was over. Xuelan's body was bobbing and weaving with every movement and to add to the chaos Xuelan wasn't wear panties, something he discovered after ducking her initial high kick. In other words every time she went for a high kick, which was pretty often in this case, Issei would get a shot of her bare pussy.

"Come on Issei, you can't be that weak." Xuelan taunted well aware of what she was doing.

"You'll pay for that Xuelan." Issei groaned knowing she was going out of her way to not only tease Issei but make Irina blush at the knowledge that Issei was getting repeated views of Xuelan's lower lips which were getting wetter by the minute.

**BOOST**

"Now we're talking" Xuelan smiled as she lit her hands up in fire.

"Yeah and now I'll show you what…" Issei started to say before he froze instinctively and turned towards the bushes to the confusion of most of the group aside from Koneko who was even paler than usual.

"Issei what's going o-" Ravel started to say before she froze as well.

"Not bad at all. I have to admit I thought I hid myself well." a voice cackled causing the rest of the watching group to turn towards the bushes. When they did a man walked out with a smile on his face and caused everyone to freeze Even without an introduction everyone knew exactly who he was and that his appearance was nothing but trouble.

"Kokabiel" Issei gasped the words barely getting out of his mouth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor. I must confess you're growing quite marvelously. It would be a shame if somebody were to cut you down so soon." Kokabiel smirked causing Issei to freeze.

"What… what do you want?" Ravel stammered unsure of what else to do. He was suppressing his power that much was obvious but he was still more than powerful enough to kill everyone here.

"I simply wanted to tell you that I'll be coming to this school in a few days to complete my plan since there's no way you can stop me as you are now. If you have a few days to prepare, perhaps you can make this this more interesting for me. That includes you girls from the church" Kokabiel taunted before turning away and leaving. It took close to ten minutes for the group to calm down after he left but Kokabiel's impact was unquestioned.

"Lady Ravel we need to call your brother." Xuelan insisted aware of the same thing instinctively as the others. They were no match for this man and if they didn't get help, they would be in deep trouble.

"Xuelan even if all three of my brother's teamed up it wouldn't be enough to stop him. That man… is just too powerful." Ravel said in shock. The reality of the situation was as clear as day. Kokabiel was a monster and one that the group simply couldn't match.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall had arrived and for Irina Shidou the day's events were horrifying in a way that she never could've imagined. Kokabiel left without doing anything but it wasn't lost on her that if the man wanted to, all of them would've been dead and he'd have a close to fully functioning Excalibur. Her belief that she was a sacrificial pawn was driven even deeper and it made her re-think a lot of her life particularly her feelings for her childhood friend. The reality was that they were all as good as dead and if she was going to die, she was going to do it knowing she made her feelings known and acted on them. Her cross and Excalibur fragment still in the guest room, Irina made her way towards Issei's room in a pink spaghetti strap top that showed off her impressive breasts and a pair of blue shorts. With any luck Issei was alone and this time she might be the one enjoying his member instead of the brown haired girl, "Here we go" Irina said to herself as she arrived at Issei's room just for the young man to swing the door open catching both of them off guard.

"Sorry Irina but I'm actually headed to see a friend." Issei said bitterly. Her outfit made it very clear what she wanted to happen and normally Issei would jump at the chance but he had his own plans.

"A female friend?" Irina questioned.

"No actually it's a male friend. He called me a moment ago and asked me for a favor that couldn't wait so I need to go." Issei said calmly.

Irina couldn't believe her rotten luck, "Okay but can we talk when you get back." Irina said nervously. Her chance may have been ruined but she could still salvage it.

"Absolutely" Issei replied with a smile as he made his way downstairs and out of the house. Issei was completely lying but for the sake of his future and the future of those he cared about, turning down Irina for a night would be the right move.

(Scene Skip)

Ravel Phenex was not a happy woman as she enjoyed lunch after a troublesome morning. The night before, she got into an argument with her knight Xuelan over what happened with Kokabiel and Ravel barely managed to talk her out of calling her brother or even the Maou for backup. She was hoping to see Issei and calm down for a bit before class but he wasn't here and even as first period started he was nowhere to be found. None of the girls seemed to know what was going on and that wasn't what she needed. "So we know nothing about where Issei is." Ravel said angrily as she sat with the kendo club and her loyal rook in Xuelan.

"That's not quite true. I managed to get a hold of Irina and apparently he left in the middle of the night to see a male friend." Murayama revealed having snuck away during the second period of the day to call Issei's home.

Ravel's eyes widened at the response, "I think I know where he is, but it means we may not see him today." Ravel frowned. For Issei to seek that person out meant that he was desperate and Ravel couldn't exactly blame him.

(Issei)

Issei currently found himself in a Grigori Lab in a town to the north of Kuoh with a smiling Azazel accompanying him. Just before Irina arrived in his room, Issei called Azazel to ask if there was a place he could go to get some serious training and Azazel revealed that he had a gravity room set up in an old lab and Issei could use it if he truly wanted. Getting there was easy with Azazel simply transporting him over there once he arrived at his house but because of the state of the lab, Azazel spent half the night preparing it while Issei slept. "Dragon Ball Z made it look a lot harder than it actually is Issei." Azazel taunted as Issei, who was wearing a black tracksuit with white stripes along the arms and legs, a red shirt underneath and red and black sneakers, tried to move around. "You're telling me. How can anybody train like this? I mean in real life" Issei grunted knowing the cadre could hear him.

"Honestly I don't know myself. I made it because I wanted to see if I could. Even once I did, I didn't have anybody who wanted to give it a try so I left this base to its own devices." Azazel admitted.

"Lucky me." Issei grunted. Issei's current training regimen consisted of him walking around the gravity room which was set to twice the gravity of earth comfortably until he could do his normal workout of 100 pushups and 100 sit-ups before Azazel turned off the gravity so Issei's body could reset.

The first set took him close to 2 hours before he was done and he needed 4 special energy drinks from Azazel and an hour long break just to recover and now it was time for set two which would be more intense at 4 times so Issei could get used to a more intense level.

"Remember Issei, if anything goes wrong I'll step in." Azazel smiled as Issei began the second set. To Azazel's surprise this set only took an hour which said a lot about Issei's determination. 'This kid is going to be terrifying.' Azazel thought to himself

(Scene Skip)

After another break for food, Issei resumed his training and as Azazel watched him work on set number 3 which was at 6 times gravity and Azazel gave Issei the option of using the boosted gear if he wanted. Set 3 took an hour but Issei was forced to use the boosted gear. Issei was working on set 4 a massive 8 times gravity when the Cadre received a call on his phone. He answered quickly since the person calling was pretty obvious and turned off his microphone so Issei wasn't aware of who was calling.

"Hello there Gregori, is now a bad time?" Ravel Phenex smiled using his false time.

"Please call me by my actual name Lady Phenex and now's actually a good time, Issei's in the middle of his fourth set." Azazel smirked.

"That's impossible. According to what I've heard Issei's been with you since last night so how do you only have four sets done" Ravel said in disbelief.

"He's training in a gravity room so it's not exactly normal training for anybody. That and I needed some time to get it ready" Azazel revealed.

"How many times gravity is he using." Ravel replied calmly. The few things she knew about the man suggested gravity training was possible and Issei clearly trusted him enough to ask him. She didn't like it but it couldn't be helped.

"Right now he's on set 4 which is eight times gravity but the boosted gear is helping him" Azazel admitted. The fact Issei was able to do that much was amazing as far as he was concerned.

"Alright. Take good care of my pawn, but I expect him back tonight." Ravel said sternly.

"Got it" Azazel smiled as he looked towards Issei who was going through the fourth now. 'Poor Kokabiel won't know what hit him.' Azazel thought to himself enjoying the fruits of his labor.

(Scene Skip)

Issei arrived back at his house after the training session and he was absolutely drained. The five sessions wore out his body like nothing he could've expected and while he felt much stronger, he needed to rest for at least a day before he actually did anything productive. Opening his door he walked into the living room just to find Ravel sitting in the living room in her actual appearance and her favorite pink dress. "Welcome back Issei. I trust your training went well." Ravel said calmly.

"Yes it did. I'm a little worn out but that's about it." Issei smiled.

Ravel walked over to Issei and smiled before reaching into her pocket and grabbing a small vial. "Remember the day I saved you from Kiba's blade. I used this vial to save you."

"What is it" Issei wondered.

"It's called a Phenex tear and it can heal you from any injury and recover your fatigue. If you take this, you'll be back to normal and you're gonna need it." Ravel admitted.

"Really and why's that." Issei said with a raised eyebrow though he did take the vial.

"Because as much as I missed you, somebody else was just as worried about you. Somebody, who I interrupted before and won't interrupt again" Ravel said with a cheeky smile.

Issei's eyes widened when he realized who his master was talking about. "Thanks Lady Ravel." Issei smiled before kissing his master on the cheek.

"Just go." Ravel said with a slight blush before teleporting away.

"Of course" Issei smiled before taking the Phenex tear and drinking it feeling his power quickly restored. He also couldn't help but recognize the taste as a part of the drink Azazel gave him.

AN: The special energy drink was concentrated Phenex Tear along with other stuff. There's no way he could recover from actual gravity training in an hour but I digress

'Seems I owe Azazel far more than I thought.' Issei thought to himself as he relaxed enough so he could go up to his room. Opening the door he found Irina Shidou sitting on his bed wearing a purple sleeveless baby doll that went to mid-thigh and showed off her impressive body.

"What do you think Issei?" Irina said bashfully as she stood up from the bed. Convincing Issei's mom to go with her to a store to grab it was embarrassing, but she wanted to do something special for Issei before the final battle.

A smiling Issei walked towards Irina and cupped her face with his right hand, "I think that you look absolutely amazing in that baby doll Irina, but I think you'd look even better with it off." Issei smiled.

"Care to find out." Irina said with a smile on her face as she stared into her childhood friend's eyes. Issei and Irina knew what was coming and this time, they wouldn't be interrupted.

That's it for Chapter 10 everybody. Next time Issei and Irina become one and Issei reveals the results of his training.


	12. Pleasure and Power

Chapter 11 Pleasure and Plans

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei's Room)

**LEMON START:**

A smiling Issei cupped his childhood friend's wondering if this was the moment at last, "Irina are you sure about this. Aren't exorcists supposed to be pure." Issei said nervously. He wanted to fuck her badly, but if it would hurt Irina he couldn't do it.

"Oh, Issei the whole exorcists being pure hasn't been a thing for a long time. We have confessions and almost all of us have enjoyed some sort of carnal pleasure." Irina chuckled since Issei's thinking was horribly naive.

Issei frowned a bit at that, "I see" Issei replied since he figured that Irina's virginity was his to take.

Noticing Issei's frown Irina answered the question that Issei was almost afraid to ask, "By the way, I'm still quite pure. I wouldn't let any man touch me but you and believe me I've been asked a few times." Irina smiled causing Issei's expression to brighten.

"Well let's do something about that" Issei smiled before wrapping his arms around Irina and pressing his lips against hers once again. This time Issei was much more aggressive and it was clear that despite their time apart, Issei cared a lot for Irina. Irina quickly started kissing back and the pair were in a heated makeout session moments. Issei slid his tongue against Irina's lips in order to get access and Irina easily gave in which quickly lead to Issei dominating Irina's mouth as the young woman did everything in her power to hold onto the kiss for as long as she could. Sadly, after a minute Irina was forced to pull away and catch her breath.

"That was incredible Issei. I guess you get a lot of practice with the girls." Irina said with a frown of her own. Irina knew Issei wasn't pure and while it did suck, she knew that there was always a chance.

"Yes I do, but right now I'm not focusing on those girls. I'm focusing on you." Issei replied.

Irina smiled back before hunching down in front of Issei, "Well how about I make you feel really good Issei." Irina said happily before pulling down the black tracksuit bottoms Issei was wearing, revealing a simple pair of boxers and an impressive bulge that caused her eyes to widen.

"Are you sure you're ready. This guy has conquered quite a few girls already." Issei smirked aware of Irina's shock.

Irina stared up at Issei and pulled down the boxers allowing Issei's beast to appear. "Well those girls aren't me." Irina smiled as she kissed the tip of Issei's member before surrounding it with her lips. The taste was odd to be sure, but it was her Issei's taste and she would do everything in her power to enjoy it.

"Damn, you're good." Issei grunted as Irina took around 5 inches of his beast into her mouth before her gag reflex kicked in. An impressive number given that she was still quite pure.

Even as Irina enthusiastically slid down his shaft, internally she was struggling. 'This is a lot harder than I thought.' Irina mentally cursed. The truth was that she had contemplating giving up her virginity to Issei the moment they arrived and she got advice from the other girls in his life in order to help her do it. Murayama and Katase helped with some videos about blowjobs that they used after dealing with issei's massive beast during their first times.

"Damn Irina this is amazing." Issei grunted showing her that despite her struggles she was doing a good job. Remembering something that Murayama told her, Irina smiled as she stopped her ministrations and got up. Before Issei could say anything, Irina slid off her baby doll which revealed Just a pair of pure white panties underneath.

"I hear you love breasts, so how about I show you how mine feel." Irina smiled before hunching down again and wrapping her breasts around Issei's throbbing prick.

"So soft" Issei moaned with joy while putting her comment to the side

"And these babies… are yours and yours alone Issei." Irina smiled teasing Issei with the occasional lick. For Issei this was heaven (pun fully intended) and he was going to enjoy every second of it. The minutes passed with Irina's tongue teasing Issei's member as her breasts surrounded him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Irina I'm going to cum." Issei roared out loud.

"Then let me have it Issei. Spray your seed all over me." Irina said happily. This was the moment she was waiting for and Issei was about to give it to her.

"I'm cumming!" Issei shouted with pride and he sprayed his seed all over his childhood friend covering her breasts with a copious amount of seed.

"Incredible" Irina said in shock as she scooped some of the sperm off her breasts and licked it finding the taste relatively manageable

Thanks to the sight of Irina licking off his cum, Issei was ready to take things to the next level, "Yes it is, and now it's my turn to give you pleasure Irina." Issei smiled his hardened member ready for more.

Irina smiled before getting onto the bed in Issei's favored doggystyle position, "Come get me big boy" Irina teased shaking her ass slightly to tease Issei.

Issei was thrilled that Irina was choosing this position and in the back of his mind he had a few kendo girls to thank but that was later. Right now, there was a delectable pussy front of him and there was only one thing to do, "Oh you're mine now Irina." Issei smiled before hopping onto the bed and sliding his tongue into her pussy.

"Issei!" Irina yelped not expecting that.

"You taste so good Irina." Issei smiled as his tongue slid around her folds teasing her entrance viciously as the young woman squirmed from the unique feeling of Issei's tongue inside her.

"Issei stop teasing me." Irina moaned as issei's tongue assaulted her folds. She wanted this badly and Issei was just delaying the inevitable.

"Oh relax Irina. When this mission's over you're going to return to the church and I won't get to see you again. I want to enjoy this as much as I can." Issei smiled having paused his teasing to reveal his innermost thoughts.

Irina blushed at the idea before turning her head to face her childhood friend. "Quit talking about Kokabiel and the mission Issei. Right now, the only things you should be talking about are how good I feel with your big dick inside me." Irina said bluntly before flipping out of doggystyle and onto her back, spreading her legs for Issei to enjoy.

"Got it" Issei smiled appreciating the lust that Irina was showing and the juices flowing from her snatch. He slowly lined himself up with his childhood friend's now soaked pussy and the time had come to claim what was his.

"Be gentle Issei. This is my first time remember." Irina smiled.

"Got it" Issei replied and he slowly slid inside Irina.

"Ahhhh!" Irina screamed as Issei claimed her virginity at last. Luckily for her, she no longer had a hymen, or she was certain the whole house would be awake.

"You okay" Issei said softly holding his position.

"Yeah but this is just incredible. You're so big." Irina smiled.

"I know. How about I give you a second?" Issei smiled just enjoying the feeling of being inside Irina at last. About a minute passed before Irina nodded her approval and Issei began churning inside her at a slow pace.

"Nghh! So good! Keep going Issei!" Irina cried out as Issei slowly got Irina used to the sensation.

"Damn Irina you're tight." Issei grunted enjoying her walls surrounding him. The minutes slowly went by and Issei was perfectly alright just enjoying the feeling of his childhood friend screaming his name. Irina was another story though.

"Issei fuck me harder. I want to feel you!" Irina cried out and Issei obliged picking up speed with Irina responding in turn.

"Damn Irina you feel so good" Issei moaned happily as Irina's body gave into him more and more. Right now it didn't matter that they were devil and exorcist. All that mattered was that he was her childhood friend and she was his.

"Issei I'm going to cum soon." Irina cried out her body barely able to contain itself. This was a moment she imagined so many times during training. Her and Issei in his bed as she gave herself to him. It was a dream come true and even their impending battle with the powerful cadre was not going to ruin it.

"Here we go Irina." Issei smiled happily his limit slowly arriving. He was going to enjoy this moment as much as any of the moments he had with his other lovers and it was because it was Irina. The childhood friend he cared about as much as anybody and the girl that got away.

"I'm cumming!" the pair shouted and Issei's release flooded Irina's womb while her release matched his.

"That was incredible" Issei smiled as he pulled out of Irina's snatch with a wet pop. Their paired love juices were a sight to behold even with the small bit of blood that appeared.

"Well we've got all night and I'm sure you can go a few more rounds." Irina smiled.

Issei's only response was to lean down and peck Irina on the lips, "Be prepared to not walk tomorrow." Issei smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Irina replied before flipping onto her knees once again.

"That's my Iri" Issei smiled before lining himself up with Irina's snatch yet again and sliding it with a little more speed this time.

"That's the stuff!" Irina cried happily. The girls told him that Issei's favorite position was doggystyle and she was beginning to see why. Issei could reach much deeper this way and it showed.

"Oh we're just getting started Iri" Issei smiled as he grabbed her waist and begin driving deep inside her.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Irina cried enjoying the new sensation.

"I'm not done Iri" Issei smirked before reaching down to grab her breasts groping them shamelessly.

"Issei! Issei!" Irina cried out with pleasure as Issei teased her orbs.

"Don't worry about anybody else hearing us. This room is soundproof for a reason." Issei smiled. Never before was he so grateful that Ravel made the room soundproof as Irina's cries doubled in ferocity.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Irina screamed out wanting Issei to know exactly how good she felt.

"So how does it feel to no longer be pure." Issei teased before pulling Irina up so her body was at a 45-degree angle and he could hammer her even more.

"Yes!" Irina screamed. She was glad that nobody could hear her, or she'd be in trouble. She was also glad that Ravel gave her a Phenex tear that was back in her room.

Issei's only response was to thrust even harder wanting to see just how loud Irina could get. "Come on Irina. Let me hear you scream. Tell everyone how good you feel." Issei smiled happily.

"Issei! Issei! Issei!" Irina cried out in response. Right now, nothing else mattered. All she could focus on was Issei hammering her walls.

"Irina this is amazing. You feel so good inside me. So right" Issei said happily. If he wasn't motivated to save everyone before, the feeling of Irina inside him was enough.

"Same here. I love you Issei Hyoudou and I don't care if you're a devil." Irina cried out.

"Me too Iri. Me too" Issei replied before pulling her against his body and smashing his lips against hers. The only thing more fiercesome then their clash of tongues was the clash of hips between the two. After close to three brutal minutes Irina pulled away.

"I'm about to cum Issei. Fill me up with your seed" Irina cried out.

"Me too Iri and I'm gonna make this one count." Issei replied happily ready to fill his childhood friend to the brim.

"Issei!" Irina cried out as her release arrived at last.

"Irina!" Issei replied in turn and another fiercesome release was on the way. The pair collapsed onto the bed panting with exhaustion.

"That was incredible" Irina panted in exhaustion.

"You up for another round." Issei wondered his member not completely limp yet.

"Normally I'd say no, but Ravel gave me one of those Phenex tears so… eep." Irina cried out as Issei began moving inside her again.

"Like I said earlier. Be prepared to not walk tomorrow and I think you've got another hole I want to claim before the night was over.

Irina blushed heavily but she also knew that this might be their last moment together, "Just don't collapse yourself Issei." Irina smiled and issei's response was to lift her ass in the air.

"Oh it's on." Issei smiled and he slid inside Irina again. It was going to be a long night for the two lovers.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

Issei arrived at class with a smile on his face because now he could claim his number one as his own at last. He and Irina didn't stop fucking till 3 in the morning and by then his bed smelled of love juices and Irina's pussy and ass were filled to the brim. Irina was okay thanks to the Phenex tear and Issei's new stamina meant he'd be fine after his nap. Walking into homeroom he could see that Murayama and Katase were frowning and he had to do something about it. Walking over to his first kendo lover he smiled happily, "Morning Murayama." Issei said happily towards the kendo club captain.

"You must be happy." Murayama pouted aware that he had sex with Irina the night before.

"Yes I am but I need to thank somebody for last night." Issei smiled causing Murayama's eyes to widen.

"How did you?" Murayama started to say before Issei silenced her lips with a kiss. While it was commonplace for the girls to kiss Issei, it was rare that Issei did something first himself and Murayama melted into the minute-long kiss before Issei pulled away.

"I figured you gave Irina tips for last night and I wanted to thank you for it. I'll give you a proper thank you after gym." Issei whispered before walking over to Katase.

"Issei-" Katase started to say before she received a searing kiss of her own. The class watched with blushes aplenty as the second kendo girl got her moment with Issei.

A watching Ravel looked towards Issei with a calm smile. The girls all were aware that Irina wanted to be with Issei, and they obliged, figuring that they would be gone once the mission was over. A part of her was curious how much stronger he got but she realized now wasn't the time or place to discuss it but that soon changed when Issei walked over to her. "I take it you liked your present." Ravel smiled.

"Yes I did, and now I'm going to thank you for it." Issei replied before Ravel received her own kiss. Irina may have been the big winner last night but Issei was going to make sure his other lovers got a reward of their own.

(Scene Skip)

After the otherwise standard day of class, Issei stood with the fellow members of the ORC as they did one final training session before the battle with Kokabiel. "Issei I know that you did some personal training. Do you mind showing me how much stronger you got." Ravel said calmly. Gravity training was an insane idea and if Issei did it properly his power should've skyrocketed.

"Alright" Issei said calmly before focusing his energy. As his power shot up, Ravel's eyes widened at the new level of strength.

"Incredible. How could you be this strong." Ravel gasped. Issei's base power was equal to Xuelan before his training but in just a day his level rivaled that of her brother Ruval. The change was frightening, and she knew it.

"My training went really well." Issei smiled as his power radiated.

"Ufufufu unbelievable. So much power." Akeno stammered.

"What sort of training did you do." Xuelan said in disbelief.

Issei didn't answer but he did have a more fun idea, "Hey Akeno Xuelan want to help me test my new power." Issei teased causing the two girls to look at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure Issei?" Xuelan smiled as she transformed into her Chinese outfit ready for battle.

"Ufufufu don't regret this." Akeno smiled before transforming herself into her battle gear.

"I'm sure. I need to get used to using this power so why not." Issei smiled as he got into his stance.

"Issei Hyoudou you're going to regret this later." Xuelan smiled as she lit up her fists with lightning cracking around Akeno's body.

"Maybe but I can worry about that later." Issei smiled as he prepared for the most intense training battle he's had since he became a devil.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Irina and Xenovia made their way home after the training session. Issei was slightly exhausted after using up so much power but it felt right being this way. "Issei that was amazing. How did you get so strong?" Irina exclaimed after watching the battle. The girls experienced his killer intent before but the power he showed during training was far superior to that.

"I did some really intense training. I felt like I was in Dragon Ball Z" Issei smiled.

"So if you're in Dragon Ball Z does that make you Goku?" Irina teased. Dragon ball Z was one of their favorite shoes as kids and Issei reminded her of the gentle lead character.

"I guess so." Issei replied with a chuckle.

"So I guess I'm Chi Chi in that case." Irina smiled pecking Issei on the cheek. The two childhood friends were so lost in their fun that they didn't notice a figure waiting for them at the bridge.

"For somebody about to have a life or death battle you're pretty comfortable huh Red Dragon." Le Fay Pendragon smiled.

Issei was about to reply, but Irina spoke up first. "What are you doing here Le Fay?" Irina said with a hint of annoyance.

"I came to check on the Red Dragon Emperor. My current benefactor is curious about him." Le Fay replied causing Irina to activate the bracelet on her wrist and reveal her Excalibur fragment.

"So you're how Kokabiel was able to steal the swords." Irina said angrily as she prepared to charge just for Issei to stop her.

"Tell your benefactor that I'm doing just fine. Lady Ravel healed me up and I'm ready to face Kokabiel."

Le Fay looked at Issei with a skeptical glance, "Alright but be careful. You're not used to fighting on those levels. It's a different beast once you're at that level of"

"I know" Issei replied with a frown.

"Bye for now." Le Fay teased before leaving in a magic circle as a frustrated Irina looked on.

"What was that all about" Irina said angrily.

"Le Fay isn't working for Kokabiel. If anything she's working to stop him like us." Issei replied.

"Okay" Irina replied though she was still incredibly nervous.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the final battle had at last arrived and the gang met up at the park before making their way to Kuoh. Irina and Xenovia were dressed in their battle suits and had the Excalibur's ready to go. Xuelan was in her Chinese dress and equally ready. Ravel was in her actual body since she was more comfortable fighting like that with Issei in the same clothes he used for his training with Azazel. Koneko was in the school uniform but she had a pair of fingerless gloves on with Akeno staying as is for the moment. "Is everybody ready? Sona is already at the school preparing a barrier so the traces of our battle don't leak into the city.

"Yeah. This is gonna be good." Issei said calmly. Thanks to his new power he was positive he could at least give Kokabiel a fight for a little bit. Then again Azazel was going to act sooner or later regardless.

"Remember guys we're dealing with a Fallen Angel Cadre." Ravel reminded them as they walked in. Sure enough as they entered the area they saw a large throne floating in the sky.

"Could he be more arrogant?" Issei snorted.

"He makes my brother seem modest." Ravel scoffed.

"Ufufufu best not keep him waiting." Akeno smiled as the group made their way towards Kokabiel. Finally arriving at Kokabiel's location they found Kokabiel along with Freed and a fat guy that was mostly bald besides some grey hair on the sides wearing priest's robes.

"I'm glad you could all make it. It's a shame I don't see Ms Gremory but I presume that I just need to cause some damage here and I'll be fine." Kokabiel smiled.

"Aww boss let me go first. I owe that blonde bastard a beating for what he did." Freed cackled.

"Kiba's not coming Freed but if you want a beating, I'm sure something can be arranged." Issei chuckled.

"Hah! You're no match for me kiddo." Freed cackled.

"Don't underestimate him Freed. I can't explain it, but the boy has grown." Kokabiel smiled.

"Thank you. By the way who's the Eggman reject next to you Freed." Issei teased causing various chuckles from the group around them.

"Seriously Issei. Did you have to say that" Irina smiled trying to hold it together.

"You know he kinda got ya there boss." Freed chuckled. Xuelan and Ravel were laughing as well clearly aware of the reference.

"You brat. My name is"

"Dr Robotnik." Issei chuckled.

"NO! It is Valper, Valper Galilei and you will give me the respect I deserve." Valper scowled.

"What respect. Your big project failed and now you're stuck working as the lapdog for a fallen angel who probably only keeps you around because he's bored." Issei deadpanned causing Valper to go beet red.

"Why you!" Valper screamed but Kokabiel was intrigued by it.

"That's quite the statement Red Dragon. What makes you think I only keep Valper around because I'm bored." Kokabiel asked calmly.

"Because if you used your full power you could destroy this entire town. Honestly I don't know why you don't just do that and call it a day." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Issei, please don't give the Fallen Angel Cadre any bright ideas" Irina pleaded.

"Hahahaha, you're very blunt, but since that's the case what is my plan. Why would I go through all this trouble when I could do as you say?" Kokabiel chuckled.

"Admittedly I don't know that. What I do know is that you're up to something." Issei admitted. He couldn't explain what Kokabiel was up to, but it was obvious that something was amiss.

Kokabiel smiled and looked down at the boy. "How about we make a deal boy? I can tell you've grown stronger since our first meeting and I want to see just how much. If you can defeat Freed and some friends of mine by yourself. I'll leave without doing anything more. If you fail, I'll reveal my real plan." Kokabiel suggested.

"Wait a minute that's crazy" Ravel insisted. Kokabiel could summon anything and Issei would be forced to fight against it and win. That was just a bad deal.

"That's right. Let us fight too." Irina insisted not wanting Issei to go through all of that.

"Fine" Issei said calmly. This was best and getting rid of that bad feeling in the back of his head would be worth it.

"Issei this is insane. You can't just fight him alone." Irina said calmly.

"Yes I can Irina and I will if it means protecting you guys." Issei replied.

"But" Irina started to say before Issei turned towards her with his patented smile.

"I got stronger to protect the people I care about. It's time to see if my training was enough" Issei replied before walking forward by himself.

"Get ready boy. The hounds are hungry." Kokabiel smiled before snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere two magic circles appeared on the ground. From the two circles came a pillar of flames and out of the flames came enormous 3 headed dogs.

"Cerberus" Ravel gasped.

"So my first fight is a pair of dogs. Sounds like fun." Issei smiled.

"Issei" Ravel said nervously.

"We've established that I'm doing this Ravel." Issei replied.

A smiling Ravel walked over to Issei and said, "I know. I just wanted to wish you luck" before giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking away

"Thanks" Issei smiled before turning to face the hounds.

"Ready for the first battle" Kokabiel smiled.

Issei's only response was for his magical power to rise rapidly. "Yes. Yes I am." Issei smiled happily as his power churned around him. This is why he went to Azazel. So he could protect his friends and now it was time to show what he could really do.

That's it for chapter 11 and the fun is just getting started. Next time Issei is unleashed but not everything goes as planned.


	13. The Kiba Conundrum

Chapter 12 The Kiba Conundrum

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Kuoh Academy)

A smiling Issei, charged the cerberus with a smile on his face and his new power soaring around him. He charged the first beast using his great speed and slammed it in the stomach sending it into the air, but before he could revel in taking the opening move the second beast blasted flames at him forcing him to dodge.

"**BOOST" **

A smiling Issei turned towards the second one, "Get out of my way mutt. **DRAGON SHOT**" Issei shouted before sending the strike at the beast that connected flush causing a decent explosion.

"Go get em Issei!" Murayama shouted wanting to encourage Issei as he fought for all of them. Irina was silent as she watched her childhood friend and new lover fight, but she couldn't help but worry. These were cerberus and they weren't exactly the easiest things to take down.

"You should say something also" Ravel smiled from next to her. She knew how the young woman felt and she was equally eager to encourage him, but she knew he needed the support from her more.

"I know" Irina said nervously. She wanted to shout but she figured this would be easier.

As the beasts tried to get a hold of him Issei continued to dodge and send simple strikes back. Never enough to truly finish them but little by little they were weakening.

"Not bad but it won't be enough" Kokabiel smirked watching the battle play out.

"We'll see" Issei smiled. In truth he could've ended it, but he wanted to get used to fighting at this level before he inevitably fought Kokabiel.

"Come on Issei" Irina finally encouraged and little by little the rest followed.

"**BOOST"**

'**Partner it's time' Ddraig said from inside him.**

"Yeah" Issei replied as he found his sixth boost.

**EXPLOSION**

At last, his power exploded and Issei soared above the cerberus ready to take them out for good. Issei focused his energy into one massive strike and the cerberus looked up firing blasts of flame towards him. Deciding to call back to one of his favorite moves from his childhood days Issei brought his hands together and spun his hips halfway to the right.

"That's" Irina gasped recognizing what Issei was going to do.

"Care to explain." Ravel said in confusion.

"Good grief, Issei's really trying to be Goku right now" Murayama chuckled recognizing the same famous stance.

As the girls expected, the dragonic energy focused in between his slightly open hands, "Take this **KAMEHAMEHA" **Issei roared and Issei sent a blast of energy to counter the flames and one of the cerberus was struck by the powerful attack killing it instantly. The second one was just fine but now it knew that his new opponent was a real threat.

**RESET**

"One down" Issei smiled and he turned towards the second one ready to face it. Unfortunately for Issei, fate had other ideas and decided to ruin his plans. As everyone looked on the second beast was overwhelmed by sword strikes from below.

"That bastard is actually back!" Issei roared in fury as he landed on the ground having recognized the attacks and the person responsible. The whole group looked in shock as Kiba Yuuto appeared on the ground and in front of the group wearing his Kuoh uniform.

"Oh goodie. Blondie is here." Freed said happily but he was probably the only one who was happy with Kiba's interference.

"Sorry I'm late I-" Kiba started to say before he was punched in the gut by a furious Issei who used his speed to appear in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"You FOOL!" Issei said with rage as he stood above Kiba.

"You should be thanking me" Kiba winced in pain.

Issei grabbed Kiba by the scruff of his uniform and lifted it up in the air, "Not at all. Ignoring the question of why the hell you're here in the first place, I had a deal with Kokabiel and thanks to you IT'S RUINED." Issei roared before letting go of his uniform just to send a ferocious roundhouse kick to his stomach sending him flying back towards a shocked Freed.

"Damn and here I thought they were allies." Freed chuckled.

"Not at all actually. I get that you want to kill him after what he pulled but you might want to get in line." Issei growled angrily walking towards Kiba his boosted gear glowing with rage.

**BOOST**

"That's enough boy. Your last opponent was going to be me regardless so nothing changes." Kokabiel smiled. Issei's rage was impressive and he knew that the boy was holding back in order to keep himself ready for a potential battle with him.

Issei took a deep breath and smiled, "Good to know, but I'm still killing pretty boy right now. He deserves it for what he's done to us" Issei smiled before focusing back on Kiba.

"Wait!" Kiba pleaded. He probably didn't deserve Issei's kindness, but he hoped that he would get it.

"Why should I listen to everything you have to say. You tried to kill me, and you put people I care about in danger. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Issei said coldly.

"Because I need to confront my past." Kiba said calmly.

"I'm listening." Issei said impatiently. If this was stupid, he was going to kill Kiba immediately, but he was willing to give him a shot.

Kiba looked towards the scientist with a scowl, "Before I served Rias, I was part of something called the Holy Sword Project, it was run by that man and he gathered a bunch of children like me together and promised that with our help we could wield the Holy Sword Excalibur"

"Ahh so that's what happened to the boy who escaped." Valper smiled.

"Escaped." Issei questioned.

"That's right. One day that bastard gathered us together and I watched as all my friends were slaughtered. I managed to escape before Rias saved me." Kiba frowned.

"And yet you told sicko over here the home address of an innocent girl in order to get some revenge on me. Sorry Kiba, but I'm killing you right now." Issei said coldly. His past had nothing to do with the girls and he put them in danger knowing all of that.

"Wait" Murayama spoke up catching him off guard.

"Please tell me you're not going to have me spare this idiot after what he did Mury" Issei said in disbelief.

"I am Issei. Let Kiba at least try and get his revenge. If he dies that's that, and if he gets his revenge you can kill him afterwards." Murayama explained.

"I like her." Freed chuckled since it killed two birds with one proverbial stone.

"Back off Freed she's mine." Issei said coldly staring him down.

"Well fine but how about this since we're floating out ideas. The boss here still needs to finish my blade and then blondie and I can fight it out like you want. Once I've killed him, we can have our fight. That way he gets his chance and you can just sit back and relax. Way I see it either way you get what you want since I'm not dying easily" Freed smirked.

"Fine with me. As far as I'm concerned you killing Kiba just saves me the trouble." Issei smiled.

"I can't believe they're literally discussing who gets to kill Kiba." Katase muttered.

"Boys" Murayama groaned in agreement.

"I like him." Kokabiel smiled at the ruthlessness.

"Does that mean you'll leave without any more of this stupidity." Issei hoped.

"Nope. It does mean I'll give you a break on our fight." Kokabiel chuckled.

"I can work with that" Issei shrugged.

"This is ridiculous" Ravel frowned as everyone waited for Valper to finish his weapon. The ease with which Issei spoke about killing Kiba was horrifying, but there was another issue that needed to be dealt with and one she was focusing on herself. Fusing the Excalibur together would require tons of power and a very specialized spell. Even if they stopped Kokabiel that spell would still pose a problem and one that they needed to deal with.

After ten long minutes the weapon was finally and Freed couldn't help but smile. "Finally, it's fight time." Freed cackled. The glowing blade shone ominously and to everyone watching it was clear it was no ordinary weapon.

"Shall we" Kiba smiled before stepping forward and summoning a blade of his own. When the first clash happened, the result was painfully clear to everyone.

"Kiba's toast" Issei voiced.

"Oh yeah" Irina nodded in agreement. As much as Kiba's allies wanted to argue against it they couldn't. Every clash of blades ended with Freed pushing Kiba back and the only thing saving Kiba from being killed was the fact Freed wasn't quite used to his new weapon.

"Is that it for you, pretty boy. I expected much better from you." Freed taunted as they exchanged blows. Freed was easily handling everything Kiba did and no matter what Kiba tried it would never work.

"Damn you." Kiba roared but it was futile and no matter what he tried it was nothing and his latest attack had him on the ground with Freed towering over him ready to finish the job.

"It's over pretty boy. I'd say rest in peace, but I don't really care about that" Freed cackled as he prepared to end things at last.

"Stop Freed." Valper ordered catching everyone off guard.

"Why boss. I'm having fun here" Freed cackled.

Valper walked over to him and reached into his pocket. "Since you came all this way just to see little old me. I thought you'd want to see your friends one last time as well" Valper smiled as he revealed a blue jewel.

"What!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What's with the jewel." Murayama wondered.

"After I killed the brat's friends on that fateful day, I realized that I could use the Holy Energy left behind for my experiments. This is the result and it was a rousing success." Valper revealed to the horror of the others.

"You bastard!" Kiba yelled out in range.

"It was a shame to lose all of those test subjects, but the fact I got my result made it all worth it. Of course, when I brought my results to the church, those hypocrites from the church kicked me out. The fact they have nerve to use my work for their experiments was enough to drive me crazy." Valper cackled before tossing the jewel to Kiba.

"My friends" Kiba cried out as he held onto the jewel. It was clear to almost everyone watching that this hurt Kiba on a deep emotional level though some weren't as forgiving as others.

"This is stupid." Issei deadpanned. Kiba deserved zero sympathy as far as he was concerned.

"Issei have a heart. What would you do if somebody killed me or Murayama?" Irina responded.

Issei turned towards his childhood with eyes that were horrifyingly cold, and the group couldn't help but shudder, "I'd hunt them to the ends of the earth and when I found them, they would be torn apart. As far as I'm concerned Kiba's lucky to still be alive and not because of Dr. Robotnik over here. I figured the devils would've punished him for what he did to me and even after getting a second chance he still chose to betray us." Issei said with a calm rage. Kiba was running on borrowed time as far as he was concerned and the only good thing to come out of this was the fact that he might put up a decent fight now.

"Umm guys something's happening" Murayama said out of nowhere causing everyone to look back at Kiba.

Everyone watched as blue human-shape figures started to appear around a crying Kiba and then they started chanting.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me. They're singing the Holy Song." Murayama said in disbelief.

"The holy song?" Issei said in confusion.

"It's a special song of prayer used by members of the church." Irina explained. The wild scene continued as Kiba's body began to glow the same blue light.

"Oi oi. You're not telling me that those blue shadows are Kiba's former buddies, are you?" Issei said in disbelief.

"I think they are and from the look of things they've changed the game." Irina smiled as Kiba got up with his body radiating power.

"Valper you will pay for what you've done, and I will see to it personally." Kiba said proudly as he stood up. Out of nowhere a blade appeared before it began to glow with an odd power.

'**Partner it looks like the knight has achieved Balance Breaker.' Ddraig said mentally.**

"I guess so" Issei frowned as Kiba's new sword appeared in a mix of dark and light energies. The silver blade had a black grip alongside a decorative gold guard. The most interesting feature of the blade was the red sword-like design on the inside that looked like it was loading up power.

"That can't be" Valper gasped recognizing the energies around Kiba's blade.

"But it is. This is the power from I've gained from my friends. The Sword of Betrayer a mix of Holy and Demonic powers." Kiba said proudly as he turned to face a bored Freed

'What an ironic title' Issei smirked to himself.

"So can we finish the battle already? I've got a blonde idiot to kill" Freed scoffed uninterested in the whole thing.

"Let's go" Kiba smiled as he prepared for battle. Much to the surprise of everybody the tide had completely turned, and it was Kiba dominating the proceedings.

"You gotta be kidding me. His sword gets a little boost and now he's winning. This is lame" Issei said in disbelief.

"You know it kinda makes sense in hindsight because the Fragments he has aren't exactly the greatest in the world for battle." Irina mused.

"Care to explain" Murayama wondered since Irina knew more about those then she did.

"The Fragments the stole from the church were Nightmare Rapidly and Transparency and their powers are impressive but pretty basic. Nightmare can make a person experience his worst nightmares, but that wouldn't help much since Kiba's friends seemingly just helped him resolve that. Rapidly just makes Freed faster which won't help against a Knight like Kiba who is fast by nature already and finally transparency is good for tricks, but those won't really work unless you're against a novice. If he had Blessings or Xenovia's fragment Destruction that would be another story but the fragments he took kinda stunk as far as battle was concerned." Irina explained.

"Hold on a minute. I remember you saying there were seven fragments, but you only mentioned six." Issei wondered. He didn't care who won since he was killing the winner, but this was good information for the future.

"The last fragment is Ruler. It's held by Arthur Pendragon the former heir of the Pendragon family. I haven't seen him in a long time, but I assure you he's not somebody you want to face." Irina said ominously.

"Alright" Issei shrugged as Kiba broke the blade of his opponent and a smile appeared on his face.

"Alright Freed you've had your fun, but the battle is over. Now it's time to die." Kiba said happily but just as he was about to finish Freed for good Valper spoke up catching him off guard.

"I can't believe it. That must be why?" Valper staggered as he tried to gather himself.

"Why what?" Kiba frowned stopping his attack

"Why your Sword has Holy and Demonic powers. Don't you see?" Valper cackled.

"See what"

"See that the only explanation is" Valper started to say before a Holy Spear and dragon shot seemed to collide right in front of him. The combined explosion vaporized Valper as a shocked group looked on.

"Sorry but he was getting annoying." Issei deadpanned. Issei was hoping to hit the remnants of the spell that Valper used to combine the blade since that would be a headache. Fortunately for him, the combination not only killed Valper but vaporized the spell also.

"And here I thought it was because you realized what he was going to say." Kokabiel snickered.

"What do you mean what he was going to say." Ravel spoke up causing everybody to pay attention to the cadre.

Kokabiel's snicker turned into a full-on bout of laughter when he realized what was going on, "So you don't see it. This is rich. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"See what" Ravel wondered further frowning as she tried to figure out what Kokabiel was getting at.

Kokabiel calmed down just enough from his bout of laughter to deliver the news that he knew would change everything. "The reason that the blonde knight can mix Holy Power and Devil powers is because God is DEAD!" Kokabiel revealed causing shock to appear on the group opposing him.

"What!" Irina said in disbelief.

"It can't be" Murayama gasped.

"That's right. During the Great War the Devil Kings weren't the only ones who died. So did God!" Kokabiel cackled as he dropped an absolute hammer on the group.

"No" Irina said in shock as she fell to her knees. Murayama Xenovia and even Asia each felt their heart break with the knowledge and collapsed just as Irina did.

"It's true. Michael has done a wonderful job of replacing him but it's obvious that he can't do everything" Kokabiel revealed.

"This can't be! No, you're lying. NO!" Irina cried out despair beginning to make itself known.

"I have no reason to lie girl. God died and that bastard Azazel withdrew anyway. We could've won that damn wore." Kokabiel cursed.

It was mayhem all around as the girls from the church looked on in shock and Ravel and Akeno wondered just what else had been hidden from them. As for Issei, he only felt rage and it was directed one place and one place only. "YOU!" Issei roared as he walked towards a despondent Kiba.

"What have I done!?" Kiba said in shock having been shocked by God's death also.

"That's right you little worm. God is dead and that's fine and good, but the only reason this prick told everyone is because of you." Issei roared as he grabbed Kiba by his neck.

"That's right. This is my fault." Kiba said in shock. If he had stayed in the underworld Valper wouldn't have made the connection and the truth wouldn't be known.

"That's right and now I'm going to finish what I should've done after your last screw up." Issei roared as he threw Kiba to the ground and summoned his boosted gear back. Thanks to their haze none of the group could stop him and Issei was very much looking forward to what happened next.

"Tell Rias, I said goodbye." Kiba smiled accepting his fate as Issei's hand came right in front of his face.

Issei looked down on the young blonde and smiled, "Not a chance, **DRAGON SHOT!" **Issei roared before firing a powerful kill shot at the blonde vaporizing him completely. The attack was enough to break the group of their shock over learning about God's death and when the smoke cleared everyone knew what Issei had done.

The members of the old Gremory peerage were silent as the reality of the blonde's death hit and even Koneko couldn't really say anything against Kiba. Kiba was running on borrowed time and the fact that it was his actions that led to Kokabiel dropping the hammer wasn't lost on them. He was going to be in deep trouble anyway. While they silently mourned their former comrade, Issei's childhood friend had a very different reaction to Issei's slaughtering of the former knight.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Issei?" Irina stammered as she walked towards Issei who was still smiling after Kiba's brutal death.

"Irina" Issei said solemnly his good mood quickly fading as he noticed the look of pain on his childhood friend's face. God's death hurt her badly and he was pretty sure the realization that he had just killed the blonde in cold blood didn't help.

"The Issei I knew was kind, gentle, he wouldn't just kill somebody in cold blood like that." Irina said weakly before Issei shot towards her and quickly embraced his friend.

"Irina, I did what I had to do. Even with Kiba's hatred for Excalibur, he still willingly put Murayama and her father in danger along with you and Xenovia. He had to die, and you know that." Issei said softly.

Irina gathered herself enough to look into Issei's eyes and saw the warmth that kept her going even though they were far apart, "Okay but promise that after this is all over, you'll be the gentle Issei I know and love once again. When my exorcist training was getting to me, I could rely on two things. God's love and the memories of the kind Issei I left behind. Thanks to this news I've lost one of those things, and I can't lose the other." Irina replied as she stared into Issei's eyes with tears threatening to fall.

Issei responded by picking up her chin slightly and kissing her on the lips, "I promise that I'll still be the Issei you know and love once this is over, but right now I'm going to become a vicious dragon." Issei smiled as he let go of Irina before turning towards Kokabiel who was simply enjoying the moment.

"Are you done having your little moment? I was getting bored waiting for you Red Dragon Emperor." Kokabiel said with a look of amusement on his face.

Issei turned towards Kokabiel and smiled, "Yeah I'm done. Now how about we clear the area so we can have a proper fight." Issei said happily as he walked towards Kokabiel leaving Irina behind.

Issei's words brought everyone back to the moment and that included his new master, "Issei are you crazy? You can't fight him alone." Ravel exclaimed.

"Ravel's right. Let them help you." Murayama insisted

"Sorry but that's not going to happen. You can yell at me all you want later but this is something I have to do." Issei said firmly.

Ravel could see the look on Issei's face and realized that there was only one solution, "If that's what you want okay" Ravel nodded aware that Issei went through incredible training just to give them a chance in this battle. She didn't like it but would accept it.

"You can't be serious Ravel! This is madness." Murayama exclaimed trying to make the Phenex heiress see reason.

"I am Murayama, and this is what it means to be a devil sometimes. I'll trust in my servant and await his victory. Now let's go." Ravel insisted not wanting to discuss this.

"But" Murayama started to say but Katase interrupted her.

"Let's go Mury. We can give him all the grief we want later after this is over." Katase said with a smile before spinning to leave.

"Don't you dare lose Issei." Irina shouted before leaving. Xenovia took one last look at the young man who had been their benefactor for the end of the trip before she walked away also. Finally, the Gremory group made their way out of the barrier so Issei wouldn't have any distractions. Issei used the moment to gather himself since this battle was going to be a big one for him.

A smiling Kokabiel watched it all happen, "Are you ready boy. I've fought in more battles then you can ever imagine and survived every one of them. Do you honestly believe you can stand against me?"

"If you were fighting at full power, you'd probably tear me apart, but you said you'd take it easy." Issei smirked as he began to focus his energy.

Kokabiel found Issei's remark amusing and got off his thrown before landing in front of him, "Then get ready boy because if it's a fight you want. It's a fight you're going to get." Kokabiel said happily.

That's it for Chapter 12 and yeah, this one was a doozy emotionally and otherwise. Kiba is dead, the truth about god is out, and now Issei's about to face Kokabiel. Next time Issei faces off with the cadre but although his power has vastly improved, he's in for a rough one.


	14. Showdown

Chapter 13 Showdown

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Kuoh Academy)

As the retreating group approached the edge of the barrier there was a collective silence that nobody was interested in breaking. The revelation about God's death was bad enough but the fact that they left Issei to fight Kokabiel alone was one that many of them didn't like. As they reached the outside, they were quickly met by Sona who flew down to greet them, "Is everything alright?" Sona asked calmly.

"Not at all." Ravel admitted. Between leaving Issei to fight along and God's death it was a rotten situation and one that was no doubt going to get worse before all was said and done.

"What happened?" Sona said nervously before quickly realizing that one person was missing.

"Do you want the short version or the long version because no matter which one I tell you, both suck" Ravel said with a bitter chuckle.

"Let's go with" Sona started to say before a new voice interfered. One that Sona and the other members of the group certainly didn't expect.

"Where is he?" Momo Hanakai yelled as she flew down from her spot nearby.

"Momo!" Sona said in shock not expecting this.

"Where is Issei!?" Momo yelled out catching the group off guard.

"Calm down Momo. Now isn't the time for this." Murayama spoke up further shocking the group since the two never interacted with one another.

"But Mury" Momo continued before Ravel interrupted.

"Clearly I'm missing something. Why is Momo so interested in Issei?" Ravel wondered.

"Because she went to the same elementary school as Issei and me." Murayama revealed catching the group off guard.

"Explain" Sona said in confusion. She knew about Momo's interest in Issei but never asked why.

"I went to the same elementary school as Issei Irina and Murayama but only for the last 3 years. People used to pick on me because of my white hair but Issei and Irina would get in their way. Before long I was part of their inner circle" Momo admitted with a fond smile.

"Holy crap! You're White Flower aren't you?" Irina said in shock.

"Yes I am Irina. It's been a long time" Momo smiled glad that she was recognized by somebody.

"I can't believe you're here also and I can't believe you became so pretty." Irina smiled her mood changing due to the revelation.

"What's this about White flower." Sona wondered in confusion.

Irina blushed slightly since this was going to be awkward, "In elementary school Issei and I were practically inseparable and pretty much nobody was able to get in the way which is why it was an inner circle of sorts. Murayama was the first one to ever break the inner circle and Momo was the second. Issei used to call her White flower because of her hair and because her last name meant flowers."

"That's kinda cute actually." Ravel admitted before Sona's cough interrupted them.

"We can discuss Momo's memories with Issei later, but how about we focus on the real matter at hand. Where is Issei and what happened" Sona huffed.

Ravel was about to respond when she was interrupted by a shout from the Vice president, "Sona. We need your help, there was a massive surge of power inside and we're having trouble maintaining the barrier."

Sona looked at a bashful Ravel and realized that the discussion would have to wait, "Anybody who can help maintain the barrier do so. The rest of you just stay and wait. Clearly things are about to get interesting." Sona said with a hint of annoyance.

"Right" Ravel sweatdropped before turning towards the group still on the ground, "Xuelan, Akeno help me with this barrier. The rest of you just relax. This has been a crazy day." Ravel frowned before sprouting her wings and flying up to help Sona Xuelan and Akeno leaving the rest to think about everything that happened.

A smiling Katase stood next to Murayama and couldn't help but ask a fun question, "So when are you going to tell Issei about Momo." Katase wondered.

"We'll see what happens after this is said and done." Murayama frowned. She didn't want to say it out loud, but there was no way that Irina and Xenovia learning about God's death was going to end well for them. When Issei realized that fact, which he would sooner or later, he would be extraordinarily pissed. In hindsight, it was probably a good thing he killed Kiba now because if he realized what Kiba's mistake had cost Irina. Nothing would've saved him from Issei's wrath.

(Inside the Barrier)

As Issei powered up Kokabiel could only look on in amusement. "Well now, a lot really has changed since our last meeting boy. What did you do?" Kokabiel wondered.

"Trained really hard." Issei smirked as his power continued to rise.

"Well whatever you did boy, it worked because you actually seem like a challenge now" Kokabiel smirked as he fired a light spear at Issei's face.

"**BOOSTED GEAR" **Issei shouted before grabbing the spear with his now gauntlet clad hand. A simple snap was all it took to destroy said spear leaving Kokabiel thoroughly amused.

"You have gotten stronger. Don't tell me you gave yourself up to your sacred gear." Kokabiel wondered.

"Nope. Like I said I just trained really freaking hard." Issei smiled.

**BOOST**

"I see. Well let's see you what you can DO!" Kokabiel smiled before vanishing in an impressive show of speed.

Issei smiled before spinning around and blocking Kokabiel's attack with an outward block. "Not bad huh Kokabiel."

"Not at all" Kokabiel smirked before priming a Holy Spear. Unfortunately for him, Issei vanished in his own show of speed before he could fire aiming to attack him from behind. Kokabiel spun to his left and tossed the blade forcing Issei to quickly dodge the attack. The explosion behind him was an impressive one.

**BOOST**

"So Kokabiel now that we're all alone mind answering a question for me?" Issei mused. He wasn't going to win easily but he needed to stall for a little time

"I know you're stalling in order to give yourself time to get more boosts in. Seeing as how you aren't quaking in fear like last time, I'll take the bait." Kokabiel smirked. This was a battle worth having and he would wait if he had to.

Issei internally cursed that Kokabiel was allowing him to do this but he continued, "Why did you work with a little slime like Valper. If you honestly wanted to, you could've killed us that day and caused the result you wanted or at the very least lured Rias back to the area." Issei mused. Heck, if he had gone after Sona instead of them it would've done the same thing.

**BOOST**

"You're smarter than I thought boy, but if you want the answers you seek, you'll have to beat me." Kokabiel smiled.

Issei groaned in annoyance but realized he would have to continue the battle. 'Hopefully the girls can hold onto the barrier. This is about to get nuts.' Issei thought to himself.

**BOOST**

"You wanted the Red Dragon Emperor Kokabiel, you got it now." Issei to the Gravity training, Issei's power had grown greatly in the last few days and thanks to his boosted gear his strength was about to explode.

**EXPLOSION**

(Outside)

The explosion of power shook the barrier team and considering there were only two people inside it certainly caused problems, "Ravel what the hell is going on in there. That last surge was incredible." Sona yelled in shock. It didn't' take much to figure out that Issei was still inside with Kokabiel and the fact both were exuding as much power as they did was shocking.

"I guess Issei's gotten stronger." Ravel said calmly wanting to hide his involvement with Azazel.

"Is Issei okay" Momo said nervously.

"He's fine Momo. Just focus on the barrier. Issei will be out soon enough." Akeno said calmly.

"Right" Momo replied before focusing back on efforts. As the girls focused on the barrier, Murayama was focused on something else.

'This won't end well.' Murayama thought to herself. Her musing was interrupted by a much calmer Irina.

"A penny for your thoughts Murayama. I know you're worried about Issei but there's nothing we can do." Irina smiled.

Murayama looked towards the smiling Irina and frowned, "I'm not worried about Issei, he's going to do what he has to do. I'm far more worried about you" Murayama said calmly.

Irina paused for a moment before her eyes widened, "I see" Irina replied silently and she just stood with Murayama for a little bit. The fallout from this incident would be massive and both girls knew it.

(Inside)

Kokabiel looked at Issei with a massive grin at the explosion of power. "Incredible. This power is unreal" Kokabiel said happily.

"I would've hoped that you were at least a little scared." Issei groaned before vanishing in a show of speed.

"Not bad boy" Kokabiel replied before blocking Issei's attempted axe kick. Issei pushed away quickly and couldn't help but groan in annoyance.

"All this training for nothing" Issei cursed.

"All your time with Azazel should've made you realize that we cadre are a different breed boy. You should've known better than to challenge me alone." Kokabiel smiled before charging a stunned Issei again.

"How-" Issei started to say before Kokabiel slammed him in the gut with a punch sending him flying.

"Give me some credit boy. Your power skyrocketed in few days and there are only a few people in this world capable of helping you with such a feat. Azazel is the only one you could've gotten easy access to" Kokabiel smiled.

Issei got up slowly wiping the bit of blood around his mouth, "So Azazel helped me. That doesn't matter right now." Issei smiled.

"Ahh but it does since it's related to the answers you seek." Kokabiel smiled.

Issei frowned before charging Kokabiel again but Kokabiel vanished in another show of speed. Kokabiel slammed him in the gut again before hitting him with a roundhouse kick. Issei was sent flying again but this time with devastating results.

**RESET**

Issei mentally cursed at the power reset. Now whatever chance he had was gone since Kokabiel wasn't going to let him power up again. "So it was all for nothing" Issei cursed. Despite everything he did to become strong and protect Ravel and the others, it was clear that it wasn't enough.

"Hah! You must be joking boy. You're against a man who fought in the Great War against God and the Original devil kings. You were never going to win against me with your level of strength." Kokabiel smirked as he walked towards a prone Issei.

"Heh just kill me. I lost and I doubt anything I do will change things" Issei groaned.

"What a shame that you've given up. I was even going to let you try again." Kokabiel taunted finally ready to finish things off, but as he prepared the finishing blow, he was forced to stop by a white pillar that broke through the barrier and fell right in front of Issei destroying the barrier and sending the girls flying.

"What the" Issei groaned as he got to his feet.

"**How pathetic. I can't believe my rival is so weak." A muffled voice said in a pure white armor.**

"Fuck you dude." Issei grunted in pain.

"It would seem the White dragon has appeared." Kokabiel smiled.

"**Yes and that's enough of you Kokabiel. Now be a good cadre and come back because Azazel wants to have a word with you. And you know that I'm much more dangerous than my rival" the voice continued.**

"Bah. I knew he was watching and waiting. That's just like that man" Kokabiel cursed as he got out his wings and flew away.

"**Damn and I was hoping he would actually fight so I can show my rival how it's done." The voice smiled before flying away also.**

"Just get out of here asshole." Issei grunted before collapsing from exhaustion. He lost his battle and he knew it. He could take solace in the fact that Kiba was dead but that was it. His big battle was a loss and he was disgusted with himself at how easily he was taken down. He didn't have long to pout because the Phenex peerage Murayama and Momo rushed towards Issei with the church girls behind.

"Issei are you okay" Ravel said nervously.

"He doesn't look okay and where's Kokabiel." Momo said nervously her concern for Issei obvious to everyone.

"I saw Kokabiel along with a figure in white flying away. It's safe to say this battle is over." Sona smiled bitterly having just arrived. She wanted answers but now was the time to focus on recovery.

"Yeah. Let's reconvene later since a lot's happened tonight." Ravel frowned. This was going to be a headache to explain and Issei's current state wasn't helping matters.

"Alright" Sona nodded aware there was a lot to do.

"What about Issei?" Momo asked nervously.

"He's fine Momo. If anything he's just tired right now from using all that power. I don't know how Issei did it but he did." Sona smiled.

"That's right now let's get going. Kokabiel has seemingly been dealt with as for Issei here. He just needs a little rest." Ravel insisted before transforming into her older self, grabbing Issei, and slinging him over her shoulder.

"Couldn't you be a little gentler?" Irina winced seeing the rough treatment.

"No. He was an idiot who fought a cadre that we all knew was powerful by himself. He's lucky Kokabiel didn't kill him." Ravel huffed.

"Good point" Irina sweatdropped.

"If you feel bad, how about you help him recover." Ravel smiled deviously. Issei may have been foolish in doing what he did but it was obvious to Ravel why he did it. Irina and Xenovia were in no position to fight after the news of God's death and to be completely honest neither was she. Had they fought against Kokabiel he would've picked them apart and then there might really be a problem. Issei deserved a little reward for that.

"Let me help" Momo insisted.

"Fine by me girls just follow me to his house" Ravel smiled with a collapsed Issei over her

(Issei's Mindscape)

While he was unconscious Issei sat in his mindscape with the full form of Ddraig in front of him. He had to admit that his partner's true size was astounding and he wondered how a creature like him was ever defeated. Of course he was focused on his own defeat. "I can't believe I lost." Issei cursed.

"**I can. Kokabiel is a creature listed in the bible and that has existed for millennia. Consider yourself flattered that he used some actual power on you in the first place." Ddraig lectured.**

"Yeah but"

"**Listen to me carefully. You're a human who only entered this world a little while ago. You were NEVER going to truly beat him unless you used power that was far beyond you." Ddraig reminded him.**

"I thought the fact that he was holding back would allow me to at least do something." Issei admitted.

"**Perhaps but then again you should be flattered. Kokabiel realized you might actually kill him and showed more of his strength. To your credit I think you were stronger than he realized."**

"Yeah but what I don't get is if he was as powerful as you claim. Why did he give up so easily to that other guy?"

**Ddraig paused for a bit before replying, "That young man mentioned Azazel which leads me to believe that your rival is working for him. Even a man like Kokabiel knows that getting him involved would be bad for everyone. He may seem like a mild mannered man but Azazel has still led the Fallen Angels for a long time. Kokabiel is not foolish enough to truly anger him."**

Issei couldn't help but acknowledge Azazel's role but couldn't ignore something else. "What do you mean my rival." Issei wondered.

"**That young man was the White Dragon Emperor. He wields what could be called the partner gear to yours in Divine Dividing. With his power he can reduce anything he wants in half every 10 seconds and the form you saw was his Balance Breaker the second stage of your sacred gear. Even Kokabiel wouldn't be able to stop him if he truly knows how to use his power"**

"So I guess my next goal is Balance breaker huh?" Issei chuckled.

"**Yes, but you have other matters to focus on. Now that Kokabiel is done your girl's mission is complete. I doubt they'll just wait for you to recover and I'm sure you want to say goodbye." Ddraig smiled.**

"Yeah I do and I think I'm fully recovered." Issei smiled as he left the mindscape at last.

(Issei's room)

As Issei returned to the conscious world, he felt an extraordinary weight all around him and he couldn't figure out why. When he opened his eyes the answer became clear. On top of him was a completely naked Murayama with her breasts pressed against his chest. To his left was Irina with her breasts wrapped around his arms and like Murayama she was naked. To his right was Momo Hanakai of the student council with her body pressed against him while being completely naked 'I clearly missed something while I was unconscious. What the hell is Momo doing here and why is she naked. For that matter why are Irina and Murayama naked and surrounding me also' Issei thought to himself. Normally he'd love such a scene, but he had questions that needed to be answered.

"Looks like you're finally awake you bonehead." Murayama smirked from above him.

"Yeah but do mind explaining what's going on?" Issei wondered.

"You fainted after using all of that insane power against Kokabiel, Ravel brought you home and stripped you naked in order to do the devils actual way of healing instead of using Phenex tears. Apparently, it involves pressing our naked bodies against you to transmit energy hence why we're naked" Murayama said with a slight blush. She wasn't going to say that Ravel suggested that only Irina do it but Momo insisted on having an actual devil join in and she decided to go along for the ride.

"The only devil I see is Momo and I have no idea why she's here. You and Irina I get but not her." Issei admitted.

"So you forgot her as well huh Issei" a now awake Irina smiled.

"Huh" Issei said in confusion. Was he supposed to know Momo from somewhere besides school?

"I'll give you a hint you stupid idiot. White Flower" Irina smirked.

It took Issei a minute or so to think about what that hint meant, but when he did his eyes widened and the significance of what was going on, "So the inner circle is reunited at last." Issei smiled.

"That's right asshole. I can't believe you forgot me and Murayama after only a few years away. Clearly you had Irina on the brain for a long time." the now awake Momo teased.

"Yes I did forget you, and I feel bad about it, but now isn't the time to talk about reunions. I'm pretty sure Irina and Xenovia will be returning to the church soon." Issei said reluctantly. If he could stay like this for a few hours he'd be okay with it, but Irina needed to get back.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled before Murayama spoke up, "If you're refusing 3 naked girls then Kokabiel must've really done a number on you Issei." Murayama teased before getting off the bed and walking over to his desk where he noticed two Kuoh uniforms and a white robe were lying down. Murayama took one of the sets of uniforms and began getting dressed.

"Yep but somehow that feels more like the Issei we knew back in the day instead of the Issei you girls know now." Irina smiled before sliding off the bed and like Murayama making her way over to the bed. Unlike Murayama, Irina simply grabbed the white robe and wrapped it around her body.

"Well if you insist we go then we'll go." Momo smiled before following the other girls to Issei's desk and grabbing the final Kuoh uniform. As the girls got dressed Issei was mentally kicking himself for not enjoying the meal in front of him but he also knew that it was the right thing to do. When the three girls left Issei couldn't help but smile since it meant that Irina had two new friends to talk to and he had something to look forward to once this settled down. After all, Momo was attractive in her own way and Issei was pretty sure he could get her naked on another date.

'**You realize that you could've had a foursome if you actually pushed them.'**

"Yeah but at the same time I don't think any of them were in the mood for it." Issei replied. When he opened his eyes, he checked his clock and realized that he'd been out for at least five hours. If the girls were healing him that whole time, they were exhausted. As much as he would've enjoyed sleeping with them, they needed to get some rest.

(Scene Skip)

After leaving Issei's room Momo and Murayama went over to the guest room that housed Irina and Xenovia for the last few days. Irina was now dressed in her church uniform again and she had a solemn look on her face. As for her partner, Xenovia was currently over at Ravel's since she requested to speak with her just after she laid down Issei. "Momo Murayama, I want you girls to look after Issei in my steed oh and Xenovia also since she's going to probably be a devil" Irina said solemnly. She knew that her partner hadn't taken God's death well and figured Xenovia would stay with Ravel since it would be easier than the other options available to her.

"We'll look after her, but I'm surprised that you aren't staying behind also. We just reunited and I doubt Issei would complain" Momo questioned.

"One of us has to deliver the report." Irina admitted bashfully.

"Well alright but considering the circumstances I doubt it's a report that will end well for you as you well know." Murayama frowned. Asia was excommunicated from the church and that was for healing a devil unintentionally. Learning that God was dead was FAR worse and it was very possible that they might kill Irina.

"It won't but I'm sure between my dad and your dad I'll only have to settle for excommunication. The fact Xenovia returned Excalibur Destruction doesn't hurt our situation either." Irina said bitterly as she looked towards a container that contained not only her and Xenovia's fragments but the ones that were taken from Freed who annoyingly enough escaped everyone's grasp in the confusion.

"Well I hope so for your sake and for Issei's. I doubt he'll take the news well when he does realize it." Murayama smiled bitterly.

"Yeah but that's how it is sometimes in our world." Irina chuckled.

"Goodbye Iri. I'm glad that I got to spend time with you guys for a little bit" Momo smiled bitterly.

"Goodbye White Flower, Mury." Irina smiled as she embraced the two girls that were two of her oldest friends. This mission changed everything for her and as she prepared to return to the church Irina knew her life was about to take a turn just as dramatic as the one that separated her from them in the first place.

That's it for Chapter 13 and admittedly I wanted to try something a little different on this one which is why I had Kokabiel beat Issei anyway. Next chapter Issei's reeling after the battle with Kokabiel and nobody is sure how to help him.


	15. Issei's Irritation

Chapter 14 Issei's Irritation

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Airport)

There was a bittersweet look on Issei's face as he Ravel Momo Xenovia and Murayama saw Irina off. The news that Irina was returning to England wasn't a surprise to Issei, but it was the news that came along with it that caught him off guard. Apparently, her partner Xenovia decided to become a devil under Ravel's command due to feeling betrayed by the church for hiding God's death and Ravel accepted making Xenovia her second knight. Now Ravel's peerage consisted of Issei as her sole pawn; Akeno as queen; Xuelan and Koneko as rooks; with Asia making up her sole bishop since Ravel had no interest in Rias's extra bishop. Xenovia's news, reminded Issei of what Kokabiel revealed and he was terrified by the thought of the Church executing Irina instead of simply dismissing her like they did for Asia. "Earth to Issei… are you there." Irina said calmly breaking him from his musings.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about some things." Issei admitted. He could worry about Irina later, for now he had to show a smiling face for his childhood friend.

Irina sighed since she knew exactly what was on Issei's mind and he couldn't blame her, "I know you're worried about me Issei but relax. Thanks to my dad and Murayama's dad's influence I'll be just fine" Irina smiled wanting to reassure Issei even if she wasn't sure herself.

"Are you sure" Issei said nervously.

"I am but if you're worried about me, how about you give me a kiss for good luck. They worked really well in the past" Irina smiled before putting her suitcase on the ground and walking towards Issei.

"Alright" Issei smiled before wrapping his arms around Irina's waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. The pair clashed tongues for a little bit before Irina pulled away.

A "Look after Issei for me. I know he can be a handful but he means well." Irina smiled as she turned to leave the side of her childhood friend.

"Don't take too long to get back Irina or your spot might get taken." Murayama taunted trying to hide her own concern.

"I wouldn't be too mad if that was the case." Irina replied bitterly before getting onto the private plane that would be taking her home.

Everyone knew that Issei Murayama and Momo were concerned so they gave the group a small bit of time before Ravel spoke up. "Well now that we've sent Irina away it's time to start focusing on getting you settled Xenovia. Your first day is tomorrow and we've got plenty of paperwork to do." Ravel said calmly.

"Of course" Xenovia replied.

"I'll see you guys later." Issei frowned before leaving via a magic circle.

"He's really messed up about this huh?" Ravel frowned.

"Yeah, but unlike last time he's got us to back him up." Murayama replied with a bitter smile. Irina's importance to Issei is something she knew about for a long time and the last week reinforced it. His rage towards Kiba was the greatest proof of that.

"That's good but will that be enough." Ravel wondered ominously. The Irina situation was a problem, but something else was bothering Issei and she knew it.

"I hope so" Murayama replied honestly. It was irritating to know that Irina still held his heart this much and she was kind of glad the roles between Irina and Xenovia weren't reversed. Now she had a chance to bridge the gap before Irina's inevitable return. There was no way her father and Irina's father would let them kill her. It wasn't a matter of IF Irina returned to Kuoh and by extension Issei, but when.

(Scene Skip)

When Issei first learned about his boosted gear, he decided that in order to make the gear more useful he needed to get stronger. In order to do that, Issei went to a local gym not too far from his house that was open 24 hours a day and signed up for a membership. The gym in question was massive and had three floors worth of activities. The main floor had the entrance and lockers along with a pool area that had a small hot tub and sauna. Issei could use the area to enjoy a swim, along with enjoying the sight of the beautiful bikini clad girls that tended to show up even in the early morning that he tended to come to the gym. The second floor was the weight area and Issei had used the treadmills and weights to great effect. However, it was the third floor that Issei loved the most. The final floor was primarily for boxing and combat sports and Issei used the area to work on his fighting technique which was his biggest issue. This was where Issei found himself a mere hour after Irina had left trying to get rid of his frustrations. Issei was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black tracksuit bottoms as he pounded the bag with various punches in order to deal with his frustrations.

"Damn it all" Issei cursed having been at it for 30 minutes.

'**Partner calm down. You need to relax.' Ddraig said nervously. **

'I know Ddraig I'll only be a little longer.' Issei replied hoping to get rid of his frustration and failing miserably.

"Huh what are you doing here Hyoudou" a familiar voice shouted that Issei wasn't too pleased to see and one that made his annoyance return in full force.

"I should ask you the same thing Saji. I figured you'd be studying up chess moves for your precious Sona." Issei retorted angrily. Saji was in a brown t-shirt and the same black tracksuit pants Issei was wearing that were apart of the Kuoh gym uniform

"Hardy har har. The Sitri run this gym so I get to work out for free. Though I wonder when you started coming here." Saji replied.

Issei was a little surprised to learn that the Sitri ran the gym but that didn't matter. Saji would prove to be the perfect punching bag as long as he played this right, "Been here for a few months actually. Usually I come early in the morning since I'm occupied during the evening with various things." Issei said with a perverted smile causing Saji to groan in annoyance.

"Then how about we go for a round or 2. I could use a new partner and you look like you could use a spar." Saji replied with a smile that hid his annoyance and his desire to put Issei in his place.

"Sounds good" Issei replied but Saji couldn't see the vicious smile on Issei's face that proved what a bad idea it was to challenge him.

To call what followed a fight would be an insult to the concept. It took all of one punch to the gut for Saji to be pushed back and a smiling Issei realized as much. From there he took great delight in pounding Saji to a pulp. He never hit Saji with a major punch after the first one, but the jabs were precise and vicious. Five minutes and around 3 knockdowns later and the match was called at last by the young man acting as the referee. It was clear to anybody watching that Saji was in trouble and if that Saji would be in the hospital with a concussion at bare minimum if not for the gear. "That was boring" Issei smirked as he leaved the ring just to find Momo of all people dressed in the employee uniform looking at him in shock.

"What happened here?" Momo wondered.

"Nothing happened Momo. Saji and I just had a friendly spar." Issei said calmly before walking away with a vicious smile on his face that Momo couldn't see.

Seeing how badly beaten Saji was even with the headgear and the smile on Issei's face made it clear that it wasn't a very friendly spar, "Wait a minute Issei." Momo said nervously hoping to calm him down.

"I'll see you later Momo." Issei shouted but before Momo could reply Issei seemingly vanished. She was incredibly worried about Issei but Saji was the priority right now due to his injuries.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was back at school and the ORC with a bored look on his face that didn't really suit him at all. Xenovia's first day was predictable with most of the non-supernatural members of the class going crazy at her appearance and asking her about various things. Admittedly, Issei had very little interest in the bluenette so he simply allowed it all to play out. "So, any questions for our new recruit." Ravel said calmly hoping to break the malaise that Issei was clearly under.

"I understand that you're Ravel's knight, but I'm curious what weapon you'll be using since you had to give back Excalibur Destruction." Issei mused. For Ravel to take her would mean she had to have something decent aside from Excalibur.

Xenovia smiled before putting her hands forward and starting a small chant. Before long, her weapon was revealed, and it shocked the rest of the group aside from Ravel who learned about it during their conversation.

"You're kidding. Somebody so young wields Durandal." Xuelan gasped.

"That's right. I'm a natural Holy Sword wielder as well." Xenovia replied.

"In other words because you were one of the only ones capable of wielding Durandal the church let you keep it." Issei surmised.

Xenovia smiled before saying, "Pretty much. It helped that we gave back the Excalibur" Xenovia admitted.

Ravel frowned at the interaction since Issei hadn't shown nearly as much enthusiasm as before. It was obvious to her that what happened to Irina and Xenovia had weighed heavily on his mind, "Issei why don't you take Xenovia over to the kendo club. Katase is over there and she'll be a good training partner for Xenovia for right now." Ravel suggested.

"Alright" Issei replied calmly barely holding back his annoyance.

(Scene Skip)

Issei took Xenovia over and after a knowing glance from Murayama the bluenette was allowed to enter for a little practice with Katase as her obvious partner. He wasn't playing this game that Ravel was trying to play and he knew it. Making his way to the edge of the school he was pleasantly surprised to see Momo Hanakai waiting for him yet again. "Hello Issei. I'm surprised you're going home so early." Momo said calmly.

Issei paused before turning towards Momo with a cold expression, "Ravel told me to bring Xenovia over to the kendo club and I did. Seeing as how Ravel didn't say anything else I assumed it meant I could go home and that's exactly what I'm doing." Issei replied before he resumed walking.

"What's wrong with you Issei? This isn't like you" Momo said with a solemn look on her face.

Issei turned towards Momo with a surprisingly cold expression on his face, "And how exactly would you know what I'm like Momo. You knew me years ago when we were children, but a lot has changed since then. I mean let's be honest, if Irina hadn't said anything I wouldn't have remembered you at all." Issei smiled viciously taking his annoyance out on the innocent girl.

"Bastard" Momo replied before slapping him on the face and running away with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever" Issei grunted before making his way home not worried at all about Momo's actions and how brutal his response was to her.

(Scene Skip)

Issei's bad mood continued for the rest of that day and night and since none of his girls decided to visit, he was angry and had a case of the blue balls to go with it. "I wonder what poor sap will annoy me today." Issei smiled as he got changed for his workout. He couldn't help but notice that the gym was mostly empty which was a surprise, but he didn't make much of it. Making his way out of the lockers he frowned because he sensed a familiar presence appear that he wasn't focused on before; actually, there were three presences and they were by the pool. 'Let's see what they want.' Issei thought to himself before making his way over to the presences in question.

When he arrived at the pool area, Issei was quickly met by the cold gazes of Ravel as her actual self, Murayama, and Momo. To his amusement each girl was wearing the Kuoh uniform despite their location. "We need to have a little chat Issei." Ravel said with a calm expression on her face.

"I have a workout to do. We can chat later" Issei replied coldly as he turned to leave just to fall to his knees from an unknown pressure. 'What is this' Issei cursed mentally as he felt pain throughout his body.

"No Issei we'll be talking now. By the way, that pain you're feeling is me using my evil pieces to force you to stay. I've given you free reign for some time and it's time I reign in my rebellious dragon." Ravel said coldly using an expression that even Issei had never seen. It showed that Ravel was serious this time and she wasn't playing around.

"I'm listening" Issei said with gritted teeth as Ravel stopped using the power of her King piece. Admittedly he had trouble getting up for a second because of the pressure.

"Issei" Momo said nervously as she ran over to Issei and tried to grab him just to be pushed away.

"I'm fine Momo" Issei said hastily.

"Just let her help, you stubborn idiot" Murayama said coldly. Issei stayed still as Momo pulled a reluctant Issei up to his feet before walking back to the side of the others.

Issei was still annoyed but he kept his cool, "Alright so what's going on." Issei questioned. He was annoyed enough as is and he didn't need the third degree from these girls.

"We get it Issei. Irina is special to you and you're mad because of what happened, but that's not your fault. Kiba acted on his own." Ravel explained deadpanning at the last point.

"Kiba's actions are hardly my issue. I resolved that rather nicely" Issei said sharply. His killing of the blonde knight pretty much put that subject to bed and since Kiba was dead when he realized the truth there was nothing he could do.

"Then what is. Talk to us Issei because we care about you." Murayama said calmly before Ravel realized the problem.

"It's about your special training isn't it?" Ravel surmised.

"Special training" Murayama wondered in confusion.

The explanation caused Momo's eyes to widen since it explained plenty of stuff. "Wait a minute. When he was missing for the whole day, you knew where he was didn't you." Momo said accusingly. As the secretary she was aware that Issei was away for a day right after Kokabiel appeared. It was a major reason why she got nervous when she noticed Issei not show up after they left Kokabiel's barrier.

"Yes I did. I can't say what he was doing and who he was wit since that's private, but I know that Issei engaged in a level of training that could've killed him. Luckily it didn't, and Issei's power skyrocketed as a result. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for Issei to stop Kokabiel." Ravel revealed to the two girls.

"I see" Momo replied calmly having understood the real problem. All Issei's effort and training was for nothing and he would've likely been dead if not for the White Dragon's appearance.

"Who would've guessed that you would give up after one loss. God you've become so weak" Murayama scoffed.

'What did you just say Murayama." Issei growled angrily.

Despite the growl Murayama stayed firm, "Do you know how many times I lost when I was first starting to learn kendo before I got good enough to actually be the fighter I am today. It's easy to forget because of your big bad sacred gear, but you've been a devil for only a few months. That guy Kokabiel has been fighting since the beginning of time. There's no way in hell, sorry for the bad pun Ravel, that you were going to win that battle. You lost sure, but you're alive and frankly you can get stronger. Instead of moping around about what happened, focus on getting stronger so the next time a bad guy comes your way you can kick his ass. Isn't that the Issei that you wanted to be back in the day. The one who wanted to be a hero" Murayama shouted. The cold way she went at him and the reminder of his childhood was enough to quickly calm him down.

"Mury" Issei said solemnly since she was right. Issei's pride had blinded him to reality that he was alive and could get stronger.

"Besides Irina, wouldn't want you to mope about what happened and we both know that Irina will be back sooner or later. When she does, she'll want to see you as strong as ever instead of being this whiny idiot." Murayama scolded. She had to catch her breath afterwards, but she said her piece.

"Thanks Mury" Issei smiled back.

"You're very welcome you stubborn idiot. Now why don't we get in the tub and relax. I've heard these are pretty comfortable" Murayama smiled.

"All of us" Momo said with a blush not expecting that. Honestly she was still caught up in the fact that she was able to be with Issei at all.

"Yes Momo, all of us. You may not have slept with Issei yet, but if you're going to be at his side you're going to need to get used to this kind of thing." Murayama chuckled aware of how insane it sounded.

"What a matchmaker" Issei chuckled as he began to reach for his shirt before he felt his phone ring in his pocket. As he pulled his phone out his eyes widened at the message he received.

"Something wrong Issei" Murayama said in surprise.

"No but I'm afraid I'll have to postpone our little bath for another time. I'll see you girls at school." Issei said with an odd expression on his face as he pulled his shirt back on and left.

"What was that all about?" Momo wondered.

"I don't know" Murayama frowned herself before her phone rang as well. To Murayama's surprise it was her father sending her a message. When she saw the message she could barely hide the scowl. "Of all the freaking times." Murayama cursed.

"What's going on" Ravel wondered.

"Take a look" Murayama frowned as she showed Ravel and Momo the message that just appeared.

'Irina Shidou will be arriving at Kuoh airport in roughly ninety minutes on a special flight from England. I figured it would be best to have her tell you what was decided. Dad'

The frown that formed on Momo's face was obvious and she knew what the message meant, "Issei won't be coming to class will he?" Momo smiled bitterly.

"Probably not but hey at least we don't have to worry about his bad moods anymore." Murayama said with a bittersweet chuckle. She knew it wouldn't be long before Irina had returned but this was ridiculous. The worst part was that she couldn't even make any progress with Issei aside from this crappy intervention.

"I can't tell if this makes me happy that my pawn is not going to be a maniac anymore or angry because I know that things have gotten far more interesting with Irina returning." Ravel frowned herself.

"Go with both! Always makes things easier." Murayama chuckled.

"Right" Ravel sweatdropped.

As for the third girl, Momo couldn't help but wonder if the interference was a good thing or bad thing since she wasn't quite sure how she felt. At least Issei's mood was better so she could properly talk to him next time and since he came to the gym all the time, arranging something would be a simple task.

(Scene Skip)

Many emotions were running through Issei's head as he stood by the gate where his childhood friend's flight would land. He was glad she was back there was no doubt, but he also felt guilty because he lashed out at Momo for trying to care about him.

'**Welcome back partner' Ddraig said mentally.**

'Where have you been' Issei wondered since Ddraig hadn't really spoken to him since his beatdown of Saji.

'**I've been letting you work out your emotions on your own. Dragons are creatures of instinct and pride and yours were running rampant. I couldn't exactly stop you from dealing with that so I allowed things to run their course.' Ddraig admitted.**

'Sounds good to me but it's time to welcome back my childhood friend.' Issei smiled still dressed in his workout clothes. Looking outside he could see a relatively small plane approaching and he knew Irina was here. After what felt like hours but was ten minutes Irina Shidou walked into the airport and Issei's eyes widened as she walked towards him in an outfit, he was very familiar with.

"Hey there Issei I'm back." Irina said bashfully as she stood a few feet in front of Issei. Unlike the last time he saw her, Irina had her hair down completely and she was wearing a blue sleeveless dress that was cut so that most of her upper body was hidden outside of her neckline and went just past mid-thigh. Issei couldn't help but chuckle mentally since it was the exact same outfit she wore when they first met back in kindergarten in a time long ago. Of course Irina didn't fill out the dress nearly as well as she did now. "This outfit looks familiar to me." Issei teased causing Irina to twitch.

"Couldn't you just say welcome back like a normal friend?" Irina pouted. Admittedly when her dad showed her the dress, she was stunned that he pulled it off, but when her father suggested she use it to signify the start of her new life with Issei, she gladly accepted.

A smiling Issei closed the gap to his childhood friend with a smile on his face, "I could but then again we aren't normal friends." Issei replied before cupping her cheek with his right hand and pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss that he held for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I'm back Issei." Irina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Issei and pressed her head against his chest. After everything that happened to her it was good to be back and with Issei.

"Welcome back Irina" Issei replied wrapping his arms around her. He would apologize for his behavior later but right now he wanted to take a chance to enjoy his moment with Irina.

That's it for Chapter 14 everyone and yeah Irina's back. Next chapter Ravel is unsure how she feels about her pawn and with Irina's return, decides to figure out just where she stands.


	16. The King's Conundrum

Chapter 15 The King's Conundrum

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Ravel P.O.V)

There are certain days that I wonder if I'm cut out for this being a King thing and today was one of those days. Sitting in homeroom, I could barely hide my annoyance at the way the last few days had played out and things were only going to get worse moving forward.

Issei's temper tantrum was understandable, given the wild series of emotions he went through during the battles, but after letting him do as he pleases for so long having to reign him in was just a headache. Momo Hanakai's addition to his growing harem made it even harder for me because now I was forced to deal with my own feelings for my him after seeing the one's she showed for him. Issei made me feel warm and fuzzy there was no doubt about that, but the only time we really spent with one another was when we had sex. Did we have a real relationship outside of sex or was I just looking for somebody to relieve the frustration I felt having to watch my brother have sex with his peerage daily in the middle of puberty? I couldn't answer that question and for the sake of my own sanity, I needed to answer it soon. "Issei Hyoudou" my homeroom teacher announced causing me to frown even more. There was no doubt in my mind he was back at home with his childhood friend having sex and he wouldn't show up until club activities if I was lucky which was a bittersweet thought. All the sudden, the door opened and to my shock Issei walked in.

"Sorry about that professor. I overslept a bit." Issei said bashfully. A quick smell showed that Issei had managed to keep his hands out of his pants for once. Issei sat down at his desk but not before kissing me Murayama Katase and Xuelan on the cheek.

"No kiss for me Issei?" Xenovia asked cheekily much to my surprise.

"Sure, why not" Issei replied before getting up and walking over to the bluenette in order to plant a kiss on her cheek. The blush I saw from her was shocking and a part of me groaned in annoyance since it was yet another girl who was going to join Issei's growing harem in due time.

"Can I continue with homeroom Mr. Hyoudou." The teacher said with a frown on his face.

"Of course." Issei replied and I wondered if this day could get on my nerves more.

"Well class I have good news. Parents day is next week, and I look forward to seeing as many of your parents as possible." The answer to that question was yes and my head collided against the desk in pure annoyance causing the class to chuckle at my expense.

(Scene Skip)

To my admitted surprise, we had a combined gym session with class 1-3 which was surprising for multiple reasons. The main one being that it was the class that had most of the student council as well as Issei's former friends. So, while we ran around the track, Issei sat with his two buddies and just enjoyed the sights.

"You're pretty good." I said to Momo after we finished our race.

"Thanks, it helped that I was showing off for Issei a bit." Momo chuckled causing me to frown.

"Hey Momo, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," Momo replied calmly.

"I don't know how I feel about Issei and I need to know what to do." I admitted. It was embarrassing considering how much we had done.

Momo looked at me with a smile and whispered, "When was the last time you guys had sex." It was done in a whisper, so nobody heard us, but it was still embarrassing.

"It was during the Kokabiel incident. I dragged Issei into the storage room so we could have some fun. It's kind of our go to way to… be with Issei" I admitted.

"So wait… you girls…" Momo said in shock.

"Have sex with him in the storage shed, yeah. It's only when Issei gets paired with one of us which admittedly I do manipulate quite often." I revealed causing her to blush.

"Umm… do you think that…" Momo asked hopefully. I knew what she was going to ask, and I had to reply immediately.

"Sorry but no. It's too late to manipulate things for today." I replied which was true since I didn't bother attempting anything today. I was too distracted by Parents Day.

(Scene Skip)

Rather ironically, Issei was assigned to do the cleaning that day, but he had it with his old buddy Matsuda instead of one of the girls. Knowing that he would simply take care of his duties, I decided to hide on the side of the building and wait until they finished before stealing him away without anybody knowing. Sure enough, Matsuda emerged from the room but not Issei which was a surprise at first. Then it hit me. Issei sensed me nearby and decided to set up a conversation himself. Once Matsuda was out of sight, I moved to the front of the shed and opened the door to see Issei leaning against the back wall with a smile. "You do realize that our little after gym liaisons are only if you're the one doing the work with me. The others have no doubt realized what happened including a no doubt furious Momo." Issei smiled causing me to wince slightly.

"So you heard us huh?" I frowned.

"Dragon's hearing combined with Devils hearing. Of course I did." Issei replied causing me to lose my nerve a bit.

Of course, he heard us and that means he probably knows what I want to ask him. Gathering myself I looked my pawn in the eyes, "If you heard us then I imagine you know why I'm here." I said firmly. Issei's response was to smile as he walked towards me.

"Yes I do and I'm going to answer your question by repeating a very familiar question. When was the last time that you and I had sex?" Issei smiled as he stopped a few inches from me.

I was positive he was joking when he said that, "You idiot. If you heard me with Momo you know the answer. Right before Kokabiel arrived you had sex with me in this very room." I replied angrily.

"That's the wrong answer Lady Ravel." Issei smiled as he reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head effortlessly revealing my bare breasts due to me not wearing a bra.

"What are you" I started to ask before Issei continued to strip me, pulling down my bloomers and leaving me in a pair of pink panties. I was curious what Issei was after so I didn't really freak out and a part of me wondered if he would fuck me.

Issei smiled as he reached for my face and touched it causing me to admittedly shiver, "The body in front of me is a fantastic body and one that I've explored quite a few times since I became a devil. I've enjoyed this bodies delectable breasts and tasty little pussy on many occasions" Issei teased as he groped my breasts and teased my pussy as well.

"What's your point" I blushed wondering what Issei was after and why he wasn't stripping himself.

"You weren't paying attention to what I said were you." Issei smiled.

"So tell me already!" I said angrily. This was getting annoying and I wasn't in the mood for games.

"I've done plenty of things to this body. However, I said nothing about Ravel Phenex." Issei smiled causing me to twitch heavily.

"That makes no sense Issei" I countered but Issei silenced me with a quick kiss before pulling away.

"To answer the actual question, the last time I had sex with Ravel Phenex was around the time I lost my virginity to the other girl. Since then, that other girl has practically taken over Ravel's life and has played the role of my classmate and spent plenty of time with me. During Devil duties, Ravel comes back, but this other girl is around most of the time" Issei smiled as he looked at me with an amused gaze.

I frowned at his words and since I had an idea of where this was going, I transformed back into my real self, staying in just my panties since I knew there was a chance Issei might have sex with me this way, "Is this better Issei." I deadpanned.

Issei smiled before looking at me again, "Now this is Ravel Phenex. This is the King I've sworn my loyalty to. The person who changed my life for the better." Issei smiled happily.

"So are you going to fuck me, or did you just want to see me in my undies?" I scowled.

"Well I'll never complain about seeing either of you in your underwear, but there is a point to what I'm saying. The person who uses the name Ravel Phenex but it just an older version of her, is one of the various girls who warms my bed and I do appreciate that. The person in front of me, is the master I've sworn my loyalty to. Whatever you want to be at the time is how I will treat you. I'm sure you've noticed but I only really flirt with you when you are your older self." Issei smiled.

His response was infuriating in many ways, but sad in others. Ironically enough, I kept the old persona to ensure that Issei stayed loyal to me during the first part of my time as King but as I began to feel more for Issei it was a problem. It brought up an interesting question, "Issei" I asked nervously wondering what he would say.

"What is it Lady Ravel." Issei smiled turning back towards me.

"If the me that's here right now asked you to be her lover. Would you do it" I wondered.

"Yes I would. After all it is the request of my master." Issei smiled but that made me frown again.

I wanted so badly to test that right now by telling him, 'Issei make love to me right now'. He'd do it, there was no doubt about that, but it would be because I am his master not his lover. I want him to care for me like he does the others. I know I can't surpass Irina, but I wanted to at least be on the level of the likes of Murayama. "I see" I replied bitterly just as the bell to begin class rang.

"It would seem we have to finish the conversation another time Lady Ravel." Issei smiled as he left the room. I hated that smile because I got the feeling, it was the exact result he wanted.

'Damn it all' I cursed as I transformed back into my older self and waited for a few minutes before going back to class. I was no closer to an answer than before and if anything, it feels like I've got more questions.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat in the clubroom during lunch, I couldn't help but think about what Issei told me. His point was that we had two separate relationships. The first was the Master and Servant relationship that came with him and my younger self. Then there was the sexual relationship between me and my older self. It was a reminder of the fact that I could've come in as a first year and be my actual self, but I was terrified that if I didn't keep the older and bustier version of myself, Issei might not stay in line. My musing was broken when the door opened and Xuelan walked in. "I'm surprised you're not having lunch with Issei and his group." I said flatly.

"Issei had Murayama Katase and that Momo girl along with Xenovia. I would've been in the way as far as I was concerned. Plus, I noticed that you've been distracted since gym class. I'm here to help you Lady Ravel and that was more important than spending a little time with Issei" Xuelan smiled.

I frowned a bit since she figured me out so easily, but she did have a point. I needed answers and Xuelan would always be honest with me, "How do you do it Xuelan. I mean have sex with Issei without getting attached to him." I wondered.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Xuelan smiled catching me off guard.

"Huh?" I said in disbelief. Xuelan was pretty much the most nonchalant of the girls when it came to her relationship with Issei.

"I'm actually quite attached to Issei, but I understand that I can't be the only one in his life. Issei is going to have his favorites and while I'm not one of them, he'll accept my feelings regardless. It's bittersweet really, but I must accept it particularly since Irina is back in Kuoh and will be joining our school in short order. Combine her return with the situation with Momo Hanakai and that means even less time for me. In many ways I've simply replaced one harem for another, and I accept that. Well at least this person treats me like a human being" Xuelan smirked.

"That's cold" I chuckled since it was shot at my brother Riser. Xuelan did have a very good point though. Issei is manipulative, and he has a lot of girls at his beck and call, but he also cares about the girls and shows it all the time.

"In the end, your relationship with Issei will be whatever you want it to be. Don't ask yourself what he wants your relationship to be. Decide what you want the relationship to be, and he'll act accordingly."

My eyes widened since it was just as Issei said. Our relationship was blurry because I'm the one who decided to make two personas that treated Issei in different ways. "Thanks Xuelan" I smiled.

"Anytime Lady Ravel." Xuelan smiled as the bell to class rung. Things were much clearer now and I owed my pawn a conversation.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

With the day over the ORC gathered again and everyone waited with bated breath for Irina's arrival. Murayama's father had been watching the young woman since her arrival from the airport and he was taking her to the school. The actual Ravel and her peerage along with Murayama and Katase sat in wait and when the chestnut-haired girl walked into the clubroom there were smiles all around. "Welcome back Irina" Xenovia smiled before walking over to her partner and embracing her.

"I missed you Xenovia." Irina smiled before looking to her other friend. "Hey Mury" Irina smiled.

"Nice to see you Iri" Murayama smiled before following Xenovia's example. She greeted everyone to various reactions until it was time for Issei.

"Not going to say hello Issei" Ravel smiled cheekily. The two already had their reunion but it was a more private one. Seeing his public reaction was something she was curious about.

"We had our hello already. It was boring by my standards, but Mury's old man insisted on taking me to class instead of my real plan." Issei shrugged causing quite a few blushes in the room. In other words, he planned on spending the rest of the day in bed with Irina, but Murayama's father ruined that idea.

"I see. Well I'd like to get started but I believe we're waiting for one more person?" Ravel smiled putting her annoyance at Issei's words to the side since there was another matter to deal with.

"And who might that be." Irina wondered but she got her answer when Momo Hanakai walked into the club room.

"That would be me. Sona and the rest of the Sitri peerage are cleaning the pool. I got to avoid that because Sona needed information and I volunteered to get it for her." Momo smiled.

"That's a shame since I bet you look pretty awesome in a bikini. Sona not so much but that's not her fault." Issei smirked causing Momo and a few others to blush yet again.

"We can talk about my boobs later Issei. I've heard that Irina has a new role for the church." Momo revealed effortlessly causing Irina to pout.

"That's right. The church realized that thanks to my…connection to you guys, they have a person who could tell them what they need to know about future threats." Irina said with a hint of annoyance.

"In layman's terms because you were sleeping with Issei, you're an asset to the church. The fact that your former partner is here. I imagine the church also didn't want to make an enemy of somebody who fought evenly with a cadre even for a little bit." Ravel explained.

Irina blushed heavily at the blunt statement but kept her cool, "Yeah. Mury's dad made it clear that Issei cared quite a bit about me with my father backing it up from stories about our childhood and with Xenovia already departing they needed somebody to stay close to you guys since Kokabiel's actions were so outrageous" Irina replied.

"Well it just means that the higher ups in the church believe things are going to get interesting." Ravel shrugged since she was of that belief also.

"By the way Irina, where are you going to stay now that you're back at home?" Katase wondered admittedly the first guess would be Murayama's house which would make things troublesome for her since she stayed there so much.

"I'm gonna be next door neighbors with Issei actually." Irina revealed causing a few eyes to widen including Issei's.

"Come to think of it, I did notice the old couple next door had sold their house in the last few days. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I see why." Issei said happily.

"Yep. We'll be neighbors Issei." Irina smiled.

'And pretty soon you'll be classmates too.' Momo frowned to herself. One of the reasons she was here was because Sona told her that Irina would be transferring into the school in a few weeks. So Sona wanted to figure out where she would be living in the meantime. The fact that she was living with Issei was a disaster for her since that meant Irina basically had a VIP access to Issei and she could easily re-establish the bond they had as children.

"Anyway, I'll move in when the rest of my things get to Japan from Italy. Until then I gotta stay with Mury." Irina smiled.

"Alright but it's time for our club activities so I'll have to send you and Murayama away. Katase can stay because I need somebody to train with our newest knight." Ravel said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived in Kuoh and over at the Hyoudou house a naked Issei and the real Ravel Phenex were under Issei's covers with the former having a large smile on his face and the latter still unsure of how she felt despite enjoying Issei's more carnal side for the last few hours. "So now what?" Issei smiled as he kissed his master on the cheek. She had come to him as her actual self no doubt to sort out her feelings and Issei was more than happy to oblige.

"Nothing really. I'm just staking my claim on you as the real Ravel Phenex. I'll still let the other girls have their fun, but I wanted to make it clear that I'm very attracted to you Issei. Don't expect to see the older Ravel much unless it's in a school situation"

"Works for me" Issei smirked as he kissed Ravel on the cheek before closing his eyes. Unfortunately for him, a magic circle appeared in his room and Xuelan popped out.

"Xuelan what are you doing here?" Ravel frowned figuring the rook was after one of her booty calls.

"Relax Ravel. If Xuelan was here for a booty call, she would be wearing her Chinese dress." Issei smirked.

Xuelan blushed at the response before looking at the naked pair, "I'm here because I just received some information from your father that I thought you should know." Xuelan revealed causing Ravel's eyes to widen.

"What happened?" Ravel asked nervously.

"Nothing happened, but your father and mother won't be able to make it to Parents day and they've sent somebody else to replace them." Xuelan revealed.

"I assume it's my brother Ruval" Ravel deadpanned but when Xuelan looked away slightly her expression soured. "Don't tell me." Ravel gasped since her hesitation could only mean one thing.

"They're sending Lord Riser and his wife Lady Rias as replacements. Apparently, Lord Lucifer and Lady Leviathan will also be attending along with Azazel of the Fallen Angels. Since Lady Rias knows Kuoh already and her brother will be there, the Phenex family figured it would be a nice opportunity for everyone to be together." Xuelan said bashfully.

Ravel was utterly furious since sending Riser and Rias was the last thing she needed. Turning towards Issei Ravel said, "Issei I'm going to need you to fuck me until I'm not absolutely furious at my family for being idiots. Xuelan you are free to join if you wish but I'm going first" Ravel said with anger burning in her eyes. This was a terrible decision on their part and one that she would need quite a bit of motivation to get over.

"Very well Lady Ravel." Xuelan commented before stripping herself and joining the group on the bed. Admittedly she was frustrated as well since she agreed that it was a terrible move and Issei was too good at sex to turn down a chance with him.

"Shall we ladies" Issei smiled. He was never going to turn down a threesome and like the other two girls, the thought of Rias returning was not a pleasant one.

(Unknown Location)

Irina's quick return was trouble for most of the girls in Issei's life and Momo Hanakai was feeling the heat. As Momo Hanakai sat in her bedroom she cursed her luck, "I can't believe she's back already." Momo cursed.

Irina's departure left an opening that she or Murayama could exploit, but Issei was such a sourpuss that she couldn't take advantage of it outside of the small intervention and that was it. With Irina back in the picture and acting as his neighbor, her chances of improving her relationship with Issei were practically squashed. She needed to make a major move, or she wouldn't have any chance with the man she loved and had loved for some time. Luckily for her, there was a place that Issei went quite a bit that would allow her to make a move. The question was, would it work?

That's it for Chapter 15 and yeah this was a bit different. I figured attacking things from Ravel's angle would be a bit more fun especially considering their unique dynamic in this story. Next chapter Momo takes the stage at last and makes a power move for Issei.

AN: During the chapter Issei's conversation with Ravel might seem odd but it makes more sense when you consider the dynamic between Issei and Ravel. Because she's transforming between her older and younger selves constantly there are in a sense two Ravel's. The Ravel that Issei sees at school and the Ravel Issei deals with in the ORC. Issei emphasized that point by twisting Momo's question in such a way that it makes the distinction's clear. There's the Ravel that he sleeps with and the Ravel that he serves and up until now Issei treats them as two different people.


	17. The White Flower Blooms

Chapter 16 The White Flower Blooms

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I arrived at the lockers after finished the weightlifting portion my of morning workout, I couldn't help but smile at the way things played out over the last week. Despite my temper tantrum, I managed to solidify my relationship with Ravel and even re-established the one I had with Momo the third of my childhood friends. Speaking of childhood friends, Irina was back and moving next door. The icing on the proverbial cake was that Irina's old partner was starting to show interest in me which meant that my harem was growing by the day. I could focus on the girls in my life new and old later, but right now it was time for a swim.

After changing into my swim trunks and grabbing a towel, I made my way over to the pool ready to enjoy myself. As I arrived at the door to the pool area, I realized there was a spell around the door, and considering who no doubt cast it, I opened the door and walked in shamelessly. "Isn't this an abuse of power Momo?" I smiled as I looked at my second childhood friend. To my admitted disappointment Momo was wearing the gym's work uniform a blue button-down shirt with the gym's emblem of a black mermaid on the left breast and long black pants with some regular sneakers. Then again, this was clearly only the beginning of her plan which meant the uniform wouldn't be on for very long.

"Yes, but I had my reasons for doing this Issei." Momo smiled lustfully.

"What reason is that" I wondered with a smile even though the answer was obvious at this point.

Momo didn't reply and simply began to strip out of her uniform. "Irina is back now and not only am I not in your class, but I can't see you after class either since I'm part of the council. I wanted to make sure you look at me even for a bit before she truly takes over your life again" Momo explained as she finished stripping revealing an ice blue string bikini with white flowers adorning the design. I was positive that Momo did that on purpose to reflect the white flower nickname I once gave her, but I could focus on the reason for the bikini later. I had a much more fun plan for that bikini, namely taking it off.

A smile formed on my face as I walked over to Momo who kept her cool surprisingly, "And you did this because you know this is pretty much the only time we can have alone." I smiled as I stood in front of her.

Momo fidgeted as my gaze seemed to pierce right through her, "Are you mad at me?" Momo said bashfully.

My answer was to walk away and set my towel on a chair near the pool. "Not at all. Shall we enjoy this swim." I smiled before walking over to the pool and hopping in.

"Why not" Momo said with a sigh before walking over to the chair next to mine and hopping in. I could see a look of confusion on Momo's face which meant things were about to get interesting.

(Momo P.O.V)

Sona was sure to get mad at me for what I did, but I would worry about that later. Right now, it was me and Issei and nobody else was going to interfere. Admittedly when I revealed my bikini. I thought that Issei would simply come up and take me, but I guess not, "So Momo what did you do to make sure we were alone." Issei asked as he treaded water breaking me from my musing.

"I cast a spell on the door that repelled any non-devils. That way we could be alone for as long as we wanted" I revealed with a blush.

"I see" Issei smiled before catching me off guard by sending a splash my way.

"What the" I gasped.

"A flower needs water to bloom doesn't it" Issei teased causing me to twitch at the bad joke.

"Why you!" I growled before splashing him back.

"Shall we Momo" Issei chuckled and our splash war began. I wanted to have sex with him, but I guess this would do for now.

(Scene Skip)

After splashing together for around thirty minutes, I forced myself to stop because I was getting tired. "Issei I've had enough." I panted.

"Alright then how about we finish with a soak." Issei smiled causing me to look at him in shock,

"I'm not sure" I replied nervously.

"Alright but that's your loss" Issei smiled before getting out of the pool and walking calmly towards the tub. I watched nervously as Issei sat down in the tub but did so in a way that would allow me to join him if I wanted causing my eyes to widen.

'Come on Momo this might be your last chance.' I thought to myself. All I needed to do was get in the pool and it wouldn't be long before Issei and I were having sex. Even though it was exactly what I wanted, and needed, I froze because I didn't know if it would be a one-time thing or if Issei was simply rewarding me for my bold actions.

"Maybe another time." I said solemnly before leaving Issei to get back to work. All my courage faded during the splash war and I was back to the shy flower of old. I wanted Issei to look at me and he did but I guess I wasn't ready to take that next step.

(Scene Skip)

Since my moment with Issei was over, I undid the spell on the door, grabbed my clothes and went back to the locker to finish my shift. Whether I would get another chance depended on luck at this point. Just as I arrived at my locker, I found President Sona waiting for me which was not good, "I'm disappointed in you Momo." Sona frowned.

"I know I shouldn't have cast the spell on the door, but I just wanted him to look at me even for a little bit." I explained hoping my punishment wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm not disappointed because of that. I'm disappointed because you didn't follow through." Sona smirked causing me to look at her in shock.

"You're not saying that-"

"That's right Momo, I expected you to be having sex with Issei for some time in that room, but here you are going back to work. That's why I'm disappointed in you" Sona smiled before sitting down at the bench in front of my locker and motioning me to sit next to her which I did. "When I was a kid, I was always being compared to two people, My older sister Serafall and my best friend Rias. My sister was the Maou Leviathan, an unreachable person who had done things that I could only dream of and was one of the most beloved people in the Underworld because she also had her show. Rias was my best friend, but we couldn't be more different if we tried and she was everything I wasn't." Sona explained.

"Why are you telling me this" I wondered.

"Because in your scenario, Irina is my sister and Murayama is Rias. Irina is the insurmountable wall, the wall that no matter what you do, can't be overcome. Rias is your version of Murayama. The person who you wish you could be but simply aren't because of the differences in personality." Sona explained.

"So, what should I do then Sona? I can't surpass Irina and Murayama already has way too big a lead on me with Issei." I pouted. I knew about those things which is why I was so desperate to get Issei to notice me and now that chance was over.

"You can't win a race if you don't go to the starting line Momo. Luckily for you, there's plenty of time to catch up to Issei" Sona smiled. In other words, Sona was giving me her blessings to pursue a relationship with Issei.

"Thanks President" I smiled knowing what I had to do next. My resolve was back and this time, I would not be denied. Keeping my bikini on, I ran back to the pool area to discover that Issei was gone. Cursing my luck once again, I walked back to the locker room and got changed for work but when I arrived at the front desk, I saw Sona waiting for me, "This is for you Momo?" Sona smiled before handing me a small note. When I opened the contents, my eyes widened.

'_I liked that bikini of yours Momo and I was looking forward to taking it off you after our soak, but you chickened out. I left you this note to tell you that you have roughly thirty minutes to get over to my house. It's your move Momo._

_Issei_

I couldn't believe this. Despite everything that happened, I was getting a second chance and this time I wasn't going to waste it. "President I."

"Get going Momo. I'll take the shift and you can handle the stuff." Sona smiled.

"Thanks President." I said happily before I ran over to the locker room to get changed into the bikini yet again. Issei wanted to take it off and I was going to let him.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

A nervous Momo arrived in Issei's bedroom knowing that she ended up cutting it close due to wanting to take a quick shower but based on her timing she should be okay. Issei was sitting on his bed in some casual clothes but what was most important to Momo was the expression on his face, "You cut it close Momo, but you made it." Issei smiled causing the bishop to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank Maou. I thought I messed up when I went for that shower." Momo admitted bashfully.

"Well I'm glad you made it, but I must confess that I'm surprised it's come to this." Issei chuckled causing Momo to frown.

"I know that I should've joined you in the tub, but I was scared. I didn't know if this was the start of something or if you were simply rewarding me for being bold."

"It's just like back then huh?" Issei frowned thinking of the old days. Momo was always the shy one and even though Irina gave her an opening to join the inner circle it took her almost a month of prodding before she felt comfortable enough to join.

"Yeah but I couldn't help it. You and Irina were the unapproachable duo and Murayama seemed to force her way in. Somebody like me never stood a chance" Momo said solemnly.

"That was a lie back then and it's a lie now." Issei replied. Momo's lack of confidence was always her greatest weakness and that hadn't changed.

"You're just saying that." Momo frowned.

"Not at all. All three of us wanted you in the inner circle but we had to push and prod just to get you to join us and when you finally did, we were all happy." Issei revealed with his genuine smile.

Momo couldn't help but smile at Issei's words but her focus returned to the present and the note he left her "So is it true that you really wanted to see me naked or are you just saying that to make me feel better." Momo frowned.

"Yes, but that's enough talking about what I'm going to do to you. It's time for me to do it." Issei smiled as he got up from the bed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"Then take me Issei. Make your White Flower bloom once again." Momo said confidently. There was no turning back for her and she knew it.

"Of course" Issei smiled as he leaned in to kiss Momo at last.

**LEMON START:**

As far as kisses go it was a relatively tame one and after pressing his lips against Momo's for a little bit Issei pulled away. "That was my first kiss Issei, I hope you treasure it" Momo smiled a blush forming on her face.

"I will and I'll treasure the other firsts I'm going to take from you." Issei said with a perverted grin on his face.

Momo's blush intensified since she was finally the object of Issei's perverted eyes but she stayed focused, "That's fine but you're a little overdressed" Momo smiled as she reached down and pulled Issei's shirt over his head revealing a chiseled body that caused a small bit of drool to leak from her mouth. Admittedly she was so distracted by his antics earlier that she didn't get a chance to appreciate just how fit Issei was.

"I take it these are next" Issei smiled as he reached for his pants. Just for Momo to stop him.

"No Issei, let me do it." Momo replied as she hunched down in front of Issei aware of the massive bulge he hid within his pants and what it would be doing to her later. With a lick of her lips Momo slid Issei's pants and boxers down unleashing his mammoth beast and revealing it to the world. With no hesitation at all, Momo kissed the tip of Issei's cock before wrapping her lips around it causing a grunt to come from her childhood friend. Her confidence growing Momo began bobbing her head up and down Issei's shaft in order to make him feel as good as possible The smell and taste were odd, but it was her Issei's smell and taste and she would endure it if it meant being with him.

"Damn you don't play." Issei smiled happily as he watched Momo bob up and down his shaft. The lovely sight was aided by the movement of the two massive orbs that were currently hidden underneath the bikini she wore earlier. Issei did love blowjobs and Momo was proving to be quite skilled for an amateur, but nothing beat a good pair of breasts and Momo certainly had those as well.

Momo recognized the gaze and knew what she had to do next, "If I want to beat Murayama, I've gotta go all out." Momo smirked before pulling away for a moment.

"I notice you said Murayama and not Irina." Issei snickered though he couldn't he was looking forward to just what Momo had in mind.

Momo smiled back before grabbing Issei's hands and pulling them towards the string that held her bikini together, "The only thing I can ever beat Irina in is these girls and I believe you were going to take off my bikini earlier." Momo smiled.

"So I was Momo, so I was." Issei replied before undoing the string with practiced ease causing her top to fall off and her orbs to appear at last. Pure pink nipples and a size that rivaled Irina's.

"I hope you like them Issei, because these orbs belong to you and you alone." Momo said happily before crouching down and wrapping her orbs around Issei's prick.

"So soft" Issei moaned enjoying the feeling of her breasts around him.

"Yes they are, and they're all yours to do with as you please Issei." Momo said with a lustful voice as she slid her breasts up and down his shaft making sure to lick the tip of his member when she could to add to his stimulation.

"Nghh! Sounds good to me." Issei grunted as Momo's boobjob began. Momo's breasts felt amazing and like with the others, he wasn't going to rush things. Looking down he could see the affection in Momo's eyes but also noticed that her bikini bottom was getting a nice stain.

"Issei… I've wanted to do this to you for so long and now I have the chance" Momo revealed causing him to smile even wider than he was before.

"Then keep going Momo. You feel amazing" Issei encouraged.

"Issei! Issei! I can't believe I'm doing this to you!" Momo cried out with joy. Even if he wasn't doing anything. he could see that Momo was falling deeper into lust which spoke to how much she desired him. The fact that her bikini bottom was getting even wetter told him just how much she cared.

"Momo that's enough." Issei ordered knowing that he couldn't just sit back and let her do all the work.

"But" Momo started to say but Issei leaned down to kiss her.

"You made me feel amazing. but I can see that you need some love yourself." Issei smiled as he hopped out of his shorts and made his way over to the bed before lying down.

"I see" Momo smiled knowing what Issei wanted and more than willing to do it for him. Momo hoped up and pulled her bikini bottom down to reveal her soaked snatch before moving over to the bed. The hesitation she had earlier all gone, Momo straddled Issei so her rear and by extension her soaked pussy was right in front of his face. She didn't have time to be embarrassed right now. This was about making her move and she knew that if the others were in this position they wouldn't hesitate.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd been studying for this Momo." Issei teased.

Momo replied by pressing her rear against his face, "Being the secretary means I have a lot of time on my hands and since Sona confiscates so many porn mags, I figured I'd learn a thing or two." Momo smiled.

"Then it's time for your first exam Momo." Issei smiled before sliding two fingers into her exposed snatch.

"Issei!" Momo cried out appreciating the feeling of his fingers inside her.

"Stay focused Momo. You're supposed to be taking a test." Issei smiled before resuming his work on her snatch this time with his tongue which caused Momo to cry out even more.

"Issei!" Momo moaned before focusing on her part of the sixty-nine that was supposed to be taking place and the towering rod in front of her. The sixty-nine began and Issei's hands were all over Momo's ass with his tongue teasing her folds while Momo wrapped her breasts around his prick and added her tongue to give Issei even more pleasure. It was a battle of wills and one that both were enjoying equally.

"I don't know which is better. The taste of your pussy or the feeling of your breasts against my dick." Issei teased in between licks. If Momo was indeed a flower Issei's tongue was like a hummingbird enjoy her nectar as he ate her out at a fiercesome speed.

"Issei… this is incredible." Momo moaned finding it harder and harder to control herself as they continued. This was nothing like the porn books she had read, and the experience far surpassed the various times she had masturbated to the idea of her and Issei doing something like this. They'd been at it for ten minutes and Momo came twice while Issei had amazingly failed to cum once. At least up until now.

"Momo I'm about to cum." Issei yelled finally delivering Momo the prize she desired.

Momo replied by removing herself from Issei's grasp and quickly spinning so she could face Issei so he could see the lustful look on her face, "Then let me have it Issei. Give me all the seed I can handle." Momo said lustfully before wrapping her lips around his prick yet again with a look of ecstasy on her face. Seeing the look of pleasure on Momo's face was more than enough to push Issei over the edge.

"CUMMING!" Issei roared and he erupted at last, spraying his seed into her mouth.

'Incredible' Momo thought to herself as the torrent rushed into her and when it finally ended and Issei pulled away Momo did a great impression of a squirrel with her cheeks bulging with seed.

As Momo attempted to swallow the impressive load, the smile on Issei's face grew, "You passed Momo." Issei said happily.

"Yes, but I haven't done the extra credit yet." Momo said happily before straddling his waist with her next goal in mind. Thankfully Issei was rock hard and clearly ready to go.

"Then keep going" Issei smiled and he watched with glee as Momo slid down his massive shaft handing her virginity to him on a silver platter.

"Ahh!" Momo cried out as Issei filled her up completely and another orgasm rushed through her body. Between the orgasms she already had and the loss of her hymen due to training, she felt only pleasure from finally having Issei claim her.

"So tight" Issei grunted reminded of the fact that unlike the others Issei hadn't molded her into his shape yet.

"Give me a minute okay. I just came and you're really big Issei" Momo grunted herself trying to get used to the feeling of his phallus inside her.

"Sure" Issei smiled content to just enjoy the moment. After around a minute Momo began to move at a slow languid pace.

"Issei this feels so good!" Momo cried out as she bounced up and down his shaft.

"You're doing wonderfully my little flower. Keep showing me everything you can do" Issei smiled as Momo continued to move. He was content in letting her enjoy herself since this was her moment and as the minutes passed Momo's cries of pleasure were the only thing in the room

"Issei! Issei! Issei!" Momo continuously cried as she moved up and down his shaft. This was what she was waiting for. This was what she spent many nights dreaming of and now it was here. Now she belonged to Issei Hyoudou and she wanted to keep it that way.

A smiling Issei decided that he had enough fun and leaned up, so they were face-to-face. "I've missed you my White Flower and now I'm going to show you just how much." Issei smiled before going in for another kiss which Momo gladly accepted. This time it was a more passionate one as the pair clashed tongues for almost a minute before Momo had to pull away to catch her breath.

"I've missed you too Issei … and I promise that I'll be your number two. Not Murayama, not Ravel or anybody else you choose to sleep with." Momo said confidently as she continued to move having gotten used to the feeling of Issei inside her at last.

Issei noted that she still accepted that she would lose to Irina but mentally shrugged before leaning back down in order to let Momo finish the job. Fifteen minutes passed with Momo bouncing on Issei's shaft and sadly her lack of stamina was finally catching up, "Issei! Please cum soon." Momo pleaded knowing that she was nearly done.

Issei smiled before leaning up in order to give her what she needed, "Okay Momo. I'm almost there too so why don't' we come together." Issei smiled since he was close himself. Wrapping his arms around Momo's waist Issei finally began thrusting as Momo tried desperately to hold on. After a few minutes that limit was reached.

"CUMMING!" Momo cried out.

"Here we go Momo" Issei smiled before giving one last thrust that sent his load rushing into Momo's quim.

"Issei!" Momo cried out with pleasure finally getting her reward for all the effort and as Issei's seed filled her to the brim she collapsed from exhaustion. As a bishop stamina was never her strong suit and Issei was a monster in bed.

"Welcome back White Flower" Issei smiled as he leaned back onto the bed as an exhausted Momo recovered from her orgasm.

"I'm back Issei" Momo said happily before snuggling into Issei's chest and falling asleep. For Momo it was a long time coming and she hoped it was the first in a long line of moments she'd share with her childhood friend.

**LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 16 and that might not have been my best lemon, but it was a nice one for those two to get started on. Next time Irina officially joins Kuoh Academy but it's another person's arrival that's causing just as much of a stir.


	18. Bonds

Chapter 17 Bonds

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Shidou Residence)

"Issei keep going!" Irina cried out as her pussy was hammered by her childhood friend Issei Hyoudou as the sun's rays peeked into her b bedroom early in the morning. This time a few weeks ago she was an exorcist who was given a high-profile mission to retrieve the fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur. It was a mission that Irina was both nervous and excited for but she had no idea just how much it would change her life.

During that mission, she was reunited with Issei and their friendship was still as strong as ever, but things went downhill from there. The mission ended up leading to a confrontation not only with the dark side of the church she loved but with a Fallen Angel leader who revealed the most horrifying news of all. The God she worshipped was gone and the church knew it which caused her whole worldview to crumble in an instant.

Her return to England, which had been her home since she left Issei many years ago, was equally as frustrating. Her partner Xenovia wouldn't be joining her since she decided to leave the church due to their betrayal and Irina had to admit that a part of her would've done the same. However, somebody had to bring back the stolen fragments and that duty ultimately came to her. The knowledge that she might get kicked out for learning the truth wasn't lost on her but fortunately her relationship with Issei saved her. She was assigned to Kuoh as a liaison for the church which allowed her to return to Kuoh which she did with glee.

"You feel so good Irina. It's so good to have you back." Issei grunted as he continued to move inside her. Today was her first day at Kuoh Academy, where she'd once again be by Issei's side and she was celebrating the feat with a morning romp with said childhood friend.

"It's good to be back" Irina cried happily as she wrapped her legs around Issei so she could feel her childhood friend's massive dick. Many things have happened for Irina but having Issei by her side made it a little easier to deal with.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei arrived in the classroom after escorting Irina to the principal's office and enjoying a very passionate makeout session. Looking around the room, he noticed that a pouting Murayama and Katase had arrived in the classroom along with Xenovia and Asia. Issei understood the kendo girls were angry at Irina's arrival so he decided to greet them as usual so they realized nothing would change. "Good morning Mury" Issei smiled before walking over to Murayama and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hey Issei" Murayama said with a blush.

"Don't forget me." Katase pouted and before long he was kissing the pinkette as well.

"Hey Issei mind if I get one too." Xenovia said bashfully to the surprise of most of the class.

"Sure" Issei replied before walking over to the bluenette and kissing her on the lips as well. Xenovia wasn't one of Issei's girls right now, but he wasn't going to deny her the occasional kiss if she asked. As he pulled away from Xenovia, he turned towards Asia wondering if she wanted to get in on the fun.

"I'm okay" Asia said timidly seemingly rejecting him and Issei was okay with that. He wasn't going to rush anything and considering he just added Momo to the group and could potentially add Xenovia he wasn't going to rush Asia as well.

With his 'greetings' done for the morning, Issei finally sat down at his desk while awaiting his final two girls and naturally his childhood friend. What he didn't expect, was for Momo Hanakai or White Flower to walk into the classroom, 'Don't tell me Momo got switched to this class too.' Issei thought to himself as Momo walked over to him.

"No, I'm not a part of the class but I did want to say good morning." Momo smiled before walking over to Issei and planting a kiss on his lips before leaving.

"See you later Momo" Issei smiled as Momo walked out just for Ravel and Xuelan to finally walk in.

"Good morning Issei" Xuelan smiled before kissing Issei just like the others did and making her way over to their seats.

"Were you getting worried" Ravel smiled as she walked over to Issei and kissed him just like the others before sitting down.

"Not at all" Issei smiled as things finally calmed down in Class 2-A. Of course, when Irina arrived and revealed that she was Issei's childhood friend the groans of the class resumed. He could understand their annoyance considering that up until 3 months ago he Matsuda and Motohama would be regaling the class with whatever perversion that they could come up with. Things had certainly changed for Issei.

(Scene Skip)

Gym class arrived and much to Issei's amusement they were once again paired with class 1-3 which meant that he was able to relax with his old friends, "Dude you are so lucky. You already have all these pretty girls and now your smoking hot childhood friend is back." Matsuda smiled as the group watched Irina and Xenovia run together. The two girls in the white shirt and blue bloomers that the school provided made for wonderful eye candy.

"Don't get any ideas now guys." Issei said with a vicious smile.

Matsuda looked at his old friend fearfully seeing the dark side of his long-time comrade, "We won't dude don't worry" Matsuda said nervously.

"Yeah" Motohama added quickly.

"Good" Issei smiled but as he was about to relax Kiryuu walked over.

"Hey Matsuda you wanna help me stretch." Kiryuu smiled walking over to the group.

"Sure Kiryuu" Matsuda said with a perverted smile as they walked away from the field and back towards the classroom. The teacher allowing the kids to do as they pleased came in handy at times like this.

"Lucky bastard." Motohama grumbled.

"Am I missing something?" Issei smirked even though he knew what was going on.

"Kiryuu Matsuda and me are in a three-way relationship. Turns out Kiryuu's as perverted as we are and today was Matsuda's day for some fun." Motohama smiled.

"Good for you guys." Issei chuckled.

"Hey, you're stealing all the girls so we had to do something" Motohama pouted.

"My life isn't anywhere near as glamorous as you think." Issei replied with a whimsical smile. Getting to have sex with a bunch of hot girls was a beautiful thing, but the trade-off was that you had to fight against monsters like Kokabiel.

(Scene Skip)

With gym class over it was time for the stuff to be put away and as usual Issei was one of the people assigned to it. The person assisting him was Xenovia much to issei's surprise, since these arrangements typically ended in sex and Xenovia had only shown a passive interest in him. When they were done Issei turned towards a calm Xenovia who seemed unsure of herself as she leaned against the door. "Is everything alright Xenovia?" Issei wondered as he turned towards the bluenette.

Xenovia paused for a moment to gather herself, "I think so but I'm not sure."

"Really" Issei said with a raised eyebrow.

Xenovia took a deep breath knowing that the conversation to come would be difficult but one she needed to have, "Do you remember when I asked you why you were so special back when we were enemies?"

"I do and sadly I still can't answer that" Issei chuckled.

"Well I've been trying to find that answer out ever since I transferred into Kuoh but whenever I asked one of the girls what they thought they told me that I would need to discover the answer for myself" Xenovia admitted.

"Is that why you asked me to kiss you this morning. Because you saw the others do so."

"Yes it was. I thought that if I could share a bond with you like them, that I would be able to figure out something."

Xenovia's naivety was borderline hilarious but this was serious and Xenovia deserved a proper answer, "How much have you heard about my relationship with Irina when we were kids." Issei smiled. A part of him wanted to claim Xenovia right now, but he knew that wouldn't help her answer the question she sought out.

"All I know is really what the others have told me. That you guys became quick friends and soon were so close that nobody else mattered" Xenovia admitted.

"It might've seemed quick but that was because it was Irina and I basically alone for three months with nobody else."

"What about the others then. You've only been a devil for a few months now. What makes those bonds different from the one you have with Irina." Xenovia countered.

"What makes the bonds different is because I got a head start with practically all of them."

"What do you mean" Xenovia wondered.

Issei walked towards Xenovia with a calm expression on his face and he was pleased to see that she stayed where she was, "Murayama was another childhood friend, who did crazy things by normal standards to bring back the Issei she knew as a kid instead of who I became after we separated. Katase developed feelings for me from Murayama's old stories and despite what she saw being different from what she heard, she forced herself to go along with Murayama's plan." Issei explained as he moved to within a few feet of Xenovia. It would be child's play for Issei to close the distance and start screwing her but he needed to make a point.

"What about Ravel and Xuelan?" Xenovia questioned although a part of her wanted to see if Issei would try to have sex with her instead of them talk.

"Before she became my master, Ravel served her older brother Riser. Apparently he spent most of his waking hours having sex with members of his peerage. Ravel wasn't one of them thankfully, but even now she struggles to manage our relationship when sex isn't involved. The same is true of Xuelan, although we're working on it." Issei revealed causing Xenovia to widen her eyes.

"Where does that leave us?" Xenovia questioned. Everything had changed since she became a devil and as much as she wanted to embrace this new way of life, she wasn't completely comfortable with it. Since Issei was a pillar of that new life, she hoped that by having a relationship like the others she could finally feel comfortable but so far it wasn't working.

"That's up to you Xenovia. If you want us to be friends, I can try to make some time for us to be normal friends. If you want our relationship to be sexual that's fine too, but I won't make you do anything you don't want." Issei replied. It wasn't lost on Issei or Xenovia that it would take no effort at all to close the distance and start having sex right now if either wanted to.

"I… I'm not sure" Xenovia said bashfully.

Issei smiled before stepping away his decision made, "Alright. How about we just get to know each other and if you want me to kiss you just ask. We can build a bond that way and then you'll get the answers you seek" Issei smiled.

Xenovia nodded since that was the best she could hope for, "Alright. Let's go back to class." Xenovia said bashfully. Xenovia opened the door and to her surprise waiting just outside was a smiling Irina.

"How much did you hear Irina?" Issei smirked causing Xenovia's eyes to widen in shock.

"Nothing at all" Irina said with a wistful smile as she started walking away. She was listening the whole time wondering what would happen since she saw Ravel smile when Issei and Xenovia walked away and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. This was a hard time for her former partner and hopefully Issei could become a pillar in her life the way he had long been for her.

(Scene Skip)

With class over it was time for club activities and that meant a meeting of the ORC. Ravel sat behind the desk with Xuelan on one side and Akeno on the other as always. One couch was occupied by Issei Xenovia and Irina primarily thanks to the kendo club having a match against Nochizuri Prepatory Academy so Murayama and Katase were away. Irina sat on Issei's left side with his arm draped around her waist while Xenovia sat next to him on the right with no intimacy at all. The other couch was occupied by Koneko who was sitting alone "Hey Ravel where's Asia" Issei wondered since the blonde hadn't arrived yet.

"She's actually with the student council since there's going to be a small change taking place." Ravel replied causing Issei to twitch.

"And that would be" Issei wondered but he got his answer when the door to the clubroom opened and Momo Hanakai walked in.

"Hello Lady Ravel. Am I late?" Momo replied with a smile before taking the empty spot next to Koneko.

"Anyway, Momo will be joining our peerage as my new bishop but Sona still needs a secretary so Asia is taking her place until a more formal arrangement can be made." Ravel smiled.

"So there you have it" Momo smiled happily. She was thrilled at this because now she could spend more time with Issei and the gap between her and Murayama could shorten significantly.

"Alright everyone it's time to begin club activities. Asia might not have any contracts today but some of you do." Ravel announced beginning yet another day for the group.

(Kendo Hall)

The sound of shinai connecting with one another filled the kendo hall as Nochizuri Prepatory Academy took on Kuoh in what was usually a big-time match. The current battle was between Katase and Nochizuri Prepatory Academy's ace a young woman named Genevieve Arcana. "You're doing pretty well this time Katase" Genevieve taunted as she and Katase clashed in the final match of the day. The score was currently 2-2 which meant that the next point won. For Katase it was a vast improvement over her last matchup and she was determined to finish off the kendo superstar.

"Thanks. I guess I've been training a lot harder." Katase smiled. The truth was her new devil powers gave her a little extra boost and it showed in this battle.

"Well maybe I should go see your trainer. I'm sure she's lovely." Genevieve said behind the mask causing Katase to lose focus for a second and that was enough to give Genevieve the edge. "DO" Genevieve shouted behind the mask and nailed Katase in the body.

"Point Nochizuri. Winner Nochizuri 3-2" the referee announced causing Katase to frown and the cheers to erupt from Nochizuri's sidelines.

Both girls removed their masks and walked towards the other revealing that Genevieve had white skin with blue eyes and blonde hair. "You almost had me there Katase" Genevieve chuckled.

"Next time" Katase smiled back as the two shook hands but inside Katase was unnerved by something.

(Scene Skip)

As Murayama and Katase made their way towards the ORC in order to meet up with everyone Murayama couldn't help but wonder about her friend's slip up, "Hey Katase why did you slip up near the end of your match with Genevieve?" Murayama asked but when she saw the serious look on her friends face she was slightly taken aback.

"Because Genevieve all but admitted she knew I was a devil." Katase frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Murayama replied finding the idea impossible to believe.

"Because when I mentioned that I'd been training a lot harder recently she said I'm sure your trainer is lovely maybe I should go see HER." Katase replied.

"That's impossible. My senses never picked up anything." Murayama countered. Ever since the incident with Freed, Murayama had been passively focusing on anything supernatural around her to make sure they aren't attacked since they are the weak link of the group, well moreso her since she really didn't have any powers. She never picked up anything during the match that suggested Genevieve has supernatural powers.

"I don't know but clearly something is up." Katase replied as the girls arrived at the clubroom just to find a sign that was equally unpleasant.

"Hey Mury, how was the match" Irina smiled but sitting on the couch across from Irina was Momo Hanakai who smiled towards the pinkette.

"They were up against Nochizuri which means they probably lost." Momo replied knowing a fair bit about the club due to her work with the council.

Murayama and Katase both twitched since Momo being there could only be a bad sign for them, "We lost but I'm more curious what you're doing here Momo? Last time I checked you were the council's secretary" Murayama wondered.

Momo simply smiled before replying, "Basically Sona let me join Ravel's peerage because she knew how I wanted to be closer to Issei. Since she needs a secretary to take my place Asia is working with her for now but I'm sure that something will figure itself out.

"I see" Katase said bitterly. Things were getting even more interesting for her and she really didn't like it.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night Issei was relaxing on his bed all alone curious about the way things had played out, "So Sona gave us Momo. That was a twist." Issei smiled.

"**Yes it makes you wonder what she gets in exchange. After all Ravel didn't give anything up." Ddraig wondered.**

"Yes but we'll know soon enough." Issei smiled as his phone rang. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the person sending him a message was Katase and she wanted him to come over to her house.

'This should be good' Issei thought to himself before getting up and using his teleportation circle to appear in Katase's bedroom. It was a plain room with a few posters a wooden dresser and desk area along with the twin bed Katase was currently on. Her shinai was by her desk and Issei could see her kendo uniform hanging on the door.

"So what's up?" Issei wondered as he stood in front of the bed with Katase sitting on the edge wearing a simple pink robe. It wasn't flashy like something Rias or Ravel would have but it covered her up nicely. He could see instantly that Katase was nervous and that simply wouldn't do.

"Do I still have a chance Issei?" Katase fidgeted.

Issei simply smiled since he knew what Katase was worried about. The number of girls in his life had skyrocketed in short order and instead of only having one major bit of competition in the form of Ravel and to a lesser extent Xuelan, she now had 3 in Momo Irina and her best friend Murayama. For somebody whose feelings were as complex as Katase's it was a bitter blow, "Why wouldn't you" Issei replied with a smile.

"I mean you have your childhood friend trio, Xuelan and Lady Ravel. Plus Xenovia seems interested in you also. Do you even have any room for me in your life?" Katase pouted.

Issei smiled before walking over to the bed and kissing her on the lips, "Does that answer your question?" Issei smiled and Katase replied by grabbing Issei and pulling him onto the bed.

"Yes it did and you'd better make sure I never have to ask it again." Katase smiled before crashing her lips against his. For her this was her way of staking a claim to Issei and even if it never surpassed Irina Murayama and Momo, that she would be fighting anybody who wanted it for the 4th spot in Issei's harem rankings.

(Scene Skip)

The night before Parent's Day had arrived and Issei Hyoudou was in a bad mood. Parents Day normally wasn't a big deal for Issei but the decision to have Rias and Riser visit the group changed that. "Hey Issei, what's wrong" Irina wondered as the pair relaxed on Issei's bed choosing to simply enjoy each other's company tonight instead of have sex, which they had done plenty of already in the brief time she'd been back.

"Rias is coming back tomorrow." Issei replied since that would be enough information.

Irina's eyes widened at the news and now she could understand Issei's rare bad mood. This was the person who basically plotted to kill him just to get away from a horrible fiancée. Most of the girls likely weren't aware of it, but Issei could hold a grudge with the best of them and was particularly brutal when he wanted to be. The number of times she stopped him from doing something cruel to kids even back then was staggering, "You're still annoyed by it aren't you Issei." Irina said calmly.

"Oh yeah. I'd be lying if I said I haven't benefited rather nicely from everything but it's also easy to remember that I would've basically been a zombie had Ravel not interfered." Issei admitted.

"Yes, but you'd be a pretty handsome zombie." Irina chuckled.

"Thanks a lot" Issei deadpanned.

"Well it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you've made a nice life for yourself with a harem that seems to grow day by day. I mean you have me Xuelan Ravel Momo Murayama and Katase. It's only a matter of time until you have sex with Xenovia." Irina reminded her.

"For a girl raised by the church you sure said that with a straight face." Issei smirked causing Irina to blush.

"My childhood friend is a sinful devil who brought me down the path of depravity" Irina smiled before pecking Issei on the cheek.

"Fair point. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Issei smiled.

"Alright but I'm staying over tonight." Irina smiled before snuggling into Issei's chest and the childhood friends fell asleep as another day came to an end.

That's it for chapter 17 guys and this one had a lot going on. As of this chapter, Ravel's peerage is complete with Momo taking the last bishop spot. I do have a plan for Gasper which I'll reveal in the next chapter and I have something planned for Rossweisse as well which will be revealed when I bring her in. The reason why I didn't trade Asia to Sona in exchange for Momo is due to everyone's favorite asshole Diodora. Let's be honest when we say that the minute Sona realized that Diodora was the one that Asia saved, she would've figured out everything and either nipped it in the bud completely herself or used her siscon sister to do it for her. There is no hiding that fact and very few people who follow DxD can deny it. Some people have probably noticed that Ravel has taken a backseat even though this is supposed to be a Ravel lead. The reason for that is I wanted to set up Issei's harem and I can promise that when I get to the events leading to the Youth Devil Meeting, Ravel will be in the spotlight. Now onto the next chapter which is Parents day and Rias's reunion with the ORC which is going to be a fun one.


	19. The Return of Rias

Chapter 18 The Return of Rias

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Hyoudou Household)

"Issei. Wake up Issei." Irina said calmly as she tried to wake up her childhood friend. It was rare that Irina or any girl that he shared his bed with the night before used a normal method to wake him up so he opened his eyes wondering why Irina was being respectful for once. When he did, he saw none other than Rias Gremory sitting at his desk. She was wearing a sheer pink nightgown that was short sleeved and cut so her massive breasts were out in the open, but Issei didn't care. What mattered is why was she here "It's been a while Issei." Rias smiled bitterly aware that he was now awake.

Issei laid up in the bed and stared at his houseguest and to say he wasn't happy was an understatement. "Yes it has. Wouldn't your husband be rather mad if you were in another man's room." Issei sneered reminding Rias of her fate. A fate that was her own doing after what she did to him.

Rias twitched heavily at the reminder, "I imagine he wouldn't be too upset actually. Ironically enough I've actually become a trophy wife." Rias admitted with a chuckle.

"Really?" Issei said with a raised eyebrow. Considering what Ravel told him, the idea that Riser wouldn't do anything to Rias was shocking.

"How do you think I feel. He parades me around during events, but outside of that he spends most of his time with his peerage. I can't tell if I'm insulted by it all or thrilled." Rias chuckled bitterly. When they got married Rias fully expected Riser to deflower her that night. When they returned home after the wedding Riser showed Rias to their new room and left her alone. He returned later that night smelling of sex but clearly not with her. In fact they had sex maybe twice and both times she was convinced it was because somebody forced him to.

Issei couldn't help but laugh at the irony but that didn't explain why she was here "So did you come here this morning to tell me that or is there another reason for your visit." Issei wondered.

"It's related to Kiba" Rias said calmly. Kiba's death was not a pleasant one for her considering the circumstances

Issei tensed up briefly but a calming hand from Irina stopped him, "Talk" Issei said coldly.

Rias had the nerve to look bashful since she was aware how badly her servant messed up. "I sent Kiba the first time because I wanted to help everyone and I figured his grudge against Excalibur would mitigate the grudge he had against you."

"It didn't" Issei deadpanned. Her plan backfired spectacularly.

"I know" Rias sighed before continuing, "Not only was he punished by Lady Phenex, but I forbid him from helping when the day of the battle actually arrived. He managed to sneak away from us that day and the rest you already know."

"You mean that he screwed up big time." Issei said coldly. The current situation was primarily Kiba's fault and although he was glad to have Irina back, he didn't want her worldview to get shattered for that to happen.

"That's right, I was determined to apologize to you directly for what he did and thus here I am." Rias explained before standing up and looking towards Issei and a slightly annoyed Irina who was also quite messed up by Kiba's screwup.

'She's surprisingly shrewd.' Issei thought to himself. Between her outfit and the revelation that Riser wasn't sleeping with her, Rias was probably hoping he would ask something sexual of him as forgiveness. By doing so, she hoped Riser would get rid of her in the same way she did Xuelan. The man may not care about Rias but his pride would never allow her to get pleasure from somebody else. He wasn't going to fall for it and he actually had a way to turn the screws on her quite nicely, "Hey Irina since Kiba's foolishness harmed you far more than it did me, I'll let you decide what Rias should do for forgiveness. As far as I'm concerned killing Kiba was enough for me." Issei smiled. The twitch from Rias all but confirmed he was right and she was trying to manipulate him.

Irina frowned because she realized the same thing but then a wicked grin appeared on her face, "I've got an idea Issei."

"Do tell" Issei smiled.

"I'll be right back" Irina replied happily before pecking him on the cheek and leaving the pair alone. Irina returned around five minutes later with something Rias knew a lot about thanks to her current situation. Irina was holding a crimson vibrating egg along with a buzzer.

"You're not thinking of" Rias gasped.

"That's right Rias. I want you to wear this vibrating egg with you during Parents Day and Issei will hold the remote." Irina smiled before turning to her friend, "In case you didn't know Issei this is a vibrating egg. We girls use them to pleasure ourselves when we don't have guys. Rias can stick it in her panties and nobody would know unless she controls herself.

Issei couldn't help but smile since this was brilliant. He could torture Rias without any consequence as long as he was discreet "I like the idea but there's one problem. How will we know if Rias put it in since she's not dressed right now and she can't exactly go to Parents Day in a nightgown." Issei smiled.

Rias looked hopeful since this was her way out. "What if we make her put it in now? These things are waterproof and I'm sure she can sneak a pair of panties into the bathroom so she can hide it from Riser. Plus since she's in our class if you use it and she doesn't react we'll know" Irina said with a smirk causing Rias's expression to sink. The fact she was attending his class with Ravel was going to make it impossible to hide the truth and her humiliation was on the way.

"Good idea Irina" Issei smiled. Rias knew that she couldn't bluff her way out of this one.

"Very well" Rias frowned as she pulled her nightgown over her head revealing her naked form to Issei.

"Damn" Issei smiled happily getting to gaze at Rias's naked body at long last. Her breasts surpassed any of his girls including the older Ravel and she had a thin waist and nice ass.

"Well I'm jealous. You truly are a beauty Rias" Irina smiled as she handed the girl the egg in question holding onto the buzzer for now.

"Thank you" Rias said with a blush on her face as she was forced to slide the egg into her body with the pair of them watching. For a watching Issei, seeing Rias spread her pussy lips and slide the egg in was a sight that made him rock hard. A part of him did wish he had chosen to fuck her since it would no doubt be glorious but she wanted that from him and he wasn't going to give her anything she wanted.

"Don't worry Rias we won't do anything until Parents day starts. It wouldn't be any fun if you were discovered early" Irina smiled viciously.

"Thank you now if you don't mind I'm going to get back. See you at school." Rias said bitterly as she slid her nightgown back on and teleporting away. Her plan had failed and now she would face humiliation like no other. The only saving grace was they wiped her classmate's memories before she left or it would be far worse.

A smiling Irina returned to the bed with a sway of her hips aware that Issei was rock hard from seeing Rias naked, "So Issei how about I work on getting you ready for school." Irina smirked.

"Sounds good to me" Issei smiled and he began his true wakeup for the morning.

(Scene Skip)

Issei couldn't help but smile as he sat in homeroom ready for Parents Day to begin. Sure enough Rias was in the back with Riser next to him. Riser's outfit was his typical one while Rias wore a yellow jacket with a white button-downed shirt underneath with long black pants and a pair of heels. Issei was a bit disappointed she didn't wear a skirt but assumed it was because Rias was terrified, rather correctly, of what he would do to her once they arrived and the evidence leaking. "Welcome everyone to Parents Day." The teacher said calmly and classes begin.

Not even a minute in and Issei was getting bored so he decided to get to the fun part of his day. Reaching into his left pocket he discreetly pulled out the remote that Irina gave him earlier and pressed the button.

"Eep" Rias yelped much to Issei's amusement. Not expecting him to use it so soon. That was a mistake and the teacher noticed.

"Is everything okay, Ms Phenex?" the teacher announced causing everyone to look at Rias.

"I'm fine, sorry about that" Rias said bashfully knowing that she had to keep under control with the egg inside her. She reinforced her panties with a silencing spell so there was no way anybody could hear the egg. Now she simply had to endure Issei's torture.

'Now let the fun begin' Issei smiled mentally. He would keep the egg on for now.

"Care to explain that Issei?" Ravel frowned next to him.

"Explain what?" Issei smiled. Ravel's desk was to his right which meant she shouldn't have seen him but it didn't hurt to be careful.

"You pulled something from your pocket and then Rias had that expression. What did you do?" Ravel frowned. Issei mentally cursed since it meant Ravel noticed him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issei smiled keeping a solid poker face.

"Whatever" Ravel frowned. Throughout the class small little moans came from Rias's lips. Eventually it was too much for Ravel who decided to act. "Excuse me professor can I take my aunt to the infirmary. She's clearly not feeling well." Ravel frowned.

"Of course" the professor replied and Ravel Rias and Riser left the room. The smile on Issei's face couldn't be wider and he knew the awkward conversation to come would be horrible for Rias. It was a shame he couldn't listen in.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei arrived in the ORC with Irina and Momo by his side and Xenovia behind them. Riser and Rias were off to the side and Xuelan and Akeno were flanking Ravel as she sat at the desk back in her real body, "You really are unbelievable Issei?" Ravel said angrily. When she took Rias to the infirmary she asked what was wrong and Rias revealed what Issei and Irina had set up.

"I would've thought you were glad I didn't sleep with Rias." Issei chuckled.

"I must confess I don't know whether I'm disappointed with you or pleased with you boy." Riser smiled causing Rias and Ravel to frown.

"Oh" Issei said happily.

"That's right. You could've easily slept with my lovely wife and the only person to blame would've been her." Riser smiled. When he woke up and noticed that Rias was gone he suspected she was planning something but even he didn't expect this.

"Big brother this isn't funny." Ravel frowned.

"Oh I think it is. My lovely wife sneaks over to the house of a man who probably hates her as much as she hated me and hopes that she could convince him to forgive her. The fact that all she dealt with was a vibrator is a minor miracle to be honest" Riser revealed.

"If you say so" Ravel pouted. She didn't like it but since her brother was sitting there and joking it means the worst was avoided. She was actually angry at Rias for trying such a thing since it could spell disaster for her if Rias was free of her brother's grasp but that was another matter.

"I'm more surprised Lord Lucifer isn't here or for that matter Lady Leviathan. From what I heard the main reason you two were told to come was because of that" Issei smile focusing on a different subject.

Riser smiled as though some inside joke was being told and simply answered, "Lady Leviathan is with her younger sister. As for Lord Lucifer, he's waiting down by the room where Rias's former bishop has been staying." Riser explained.

"Former bishop" Issei asked curiously.

"That's right" Rias spoke up finally since it was clear she needed to get involved. "When Sona agreed to trade Momo over to Ravel's peerage, I decided to give her my bishop Gasper since he would've just sat there anyway. She knows what he's capable of and I believe he'd be way more useful for her in that regards." Rias replied.

(AN: Gasper would be perfect for Sona for multiple reasons but I'm going to only get into a few of them. Gasper's time stopping ability combined with Saji's sacred gear is deadly. For Gasper who doesn't like going outside the calmness of Sona's peerage would be perfect also)

"Well I'll take your word for it. I don't personally care" Issei acknowledged. He had Momo and that was all that mattered.

Riser smiled as he got up, "You truly are interesting Red Dragon. My sister is lucky to have you by her side."

"Brother!" Ravel blushed.

"I'm the one who is lucky to have her." Issei smiled causing Ravel to blush even more. Riser just smiled as he and Rias left the room to deal with the business at hand.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall arrived and Issei found himself waiting for the arrival of a certain person who would answer some questions for him. Since he didn't want to deal with Rias, his best bet was the other devil who ran Kuoh "Let's hope she agrees to meet with me." Issei muttered as he lied down on his bed above the covers. When a magic circle appeared he was pleased to see Sona Sitri standing in front of him in her Kuoh uniform.

"Hello Issei, so what made you want to speak to me?" Sona said calmly.

"I want to know why Rias's bishop was sealed all this time and why you agreed to take him in exchange for Momo." Issei said bluntly.

Sona stared at Issei for a moment before sighing, "Rias's bishop Gasper has the ability to stop time. It's a unique power that would benefit me greatly." Sona said calmly.

Issei's eyes widened since the ability to stop time was a big one, "I see and why did you come for him now. I mean Rias has been gone for a few months." Issei spoke up.

"Because I have two bishops already. It was only when Momo made her desire to be closer to you known that I could make a move for him." Sona said calmly.

"You're lying… well partially lying." Issei replied.

"What makes you say that?" Sona said defensively.

Issei smiled which was proof he had her, "Aside from your clearly defensive tone. You strike me as the type who likes to know exactly what she's dealing with so I think you knew about Momo's feelings for me or at the very least you were aware of her interest in me. You could've made a move with Ravel the moment Rias left particularly since the only bishop Ravel had was Asia since she never knew about Gasper. So tell me Sona, why was this time stopping bishop really part of the deal" Issei replied.

Sona twitched briefly which showed Issei that he was right but her calm right after was impressive, "My sister suggested it."

'The Maou Leviathan." Issei said with a raised eyebrow. He recalled Ravel mentioning that once before but he hadn't thought about it much since then. The fact he never met her didn't hurt matters either.

"Yes. Yesterday she told me that she thought I should make a move for Rias's bishop. She said that keeping him cooped up would be a waste." Sona frowned.

Issei noticed the frown and realized that Sona knew something was off, "Isn't that interesting." Issei smiled.

"Yes I did. Gasper would make a great addition, but Rias couldn't control him. There's no way I could do the same but since she insisted on it I gave in" Sona admitted with great difficulty.

Issei's eyes narrowed since it meant that there was a reason for Gasper to be unleashed but Sona didn't know what it was. "I see" Issei replied calmly. He would have to chat with a certain person later since this was definitely a problem.

"You've given me a lot to think about Issei." Sona said calmly but just as she was about to teleport away another magic circle appeared in Issei's room and Momo Hanakai the former Sitri bishop appeared and it didn't take long for her to notice her former King.

'**Well this is awkward' Ddraig chuckled.**

'Shut up Ddraig' Issei replied trying to hold back his annoyance.

"What's President Sona doing here? Don't tell me you're going after her too?" Momo said angrily.

It was Sona who decided to reply instead of Issei since she was the calming presence "Issei called me because he found it odd that I would agree to take on Gasper and give you to Ravel. We were simply discussing those details." Sona said calmly.

"Is that true Issei? So you aren't planning to add Sona to your harem also." Momo replied nervously causing Sona to blush.

"Not at all. This was a business meeting and that's it" Issei replied before focusing on Sona. "Please don't tell Ravel about this. I'll do it myself eventually, but I want to figure out something first." Issei requested.

"Of course. I think we both have questions that need to be answered." Sona replied calmly. From the way she subconsciously pushed up her glasses it was obvious she was anything but calm.

"Alright, now if you don't mind I'm going to fuck your former bishop." Issei smirked causing Sona and Momo to both blush.

"Whatever." Sona huffed before leaving the room via her magic circle.

With Sona gone his focus turned to Momo, "Now where were we."

"I believe you were going to tend to your White Flower." Momo smiled. It had become a bit of a running joke for them and she wasn't about to complain since it gave her something to bond with Issei over.

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for Issei, he got a contract request from Grigori the next day so he made his way towards the home of the Fallen Angel leader. There was no doubt that Ravel was furious that the man insisted on keeping the contract but in a backwards way it was exactly what they needed. "Here we go" Issei smiled as he knocked on the door to Grigori's home. To his amusement Le Fay Pendragon opened the door.

"Welcome Red Dragon. We've been expecting you." Le Fay smiled before walking through the door.

"We" Issei said with a raised eyebrow. As he followed Le Fay he was brought to the study. Azazel's study was pretty simple with a massive bookshelf on the back wall filled with books and a large circular table with three chairs in the middle. Azazel was sitting in one chair but it was the occupant of the second chair that was more interesting. It was a young man with fair skin silver hair and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket with the top few buttons undone and black pants with a gold chain and sneakers. The outfit of course wasn't what drew Issei to the man but his aura.

"**The White one" Ddraig scowled.**

"Yep" Issei groaned. The other young man was his rival the White Dragon Emperor.

"Nice to meet you Red Dragon. I must admit you look pretty goofy without that helmet." The young man smiled.

"Enough Vali we're here to talk business." Azazel groaned.

"Umm, do you still need me?" Le Fay asked nervously aware of the tense atmosphere on the way.

"No Le Fay you can go." Vali smiled before the young woman left via a magic circle.

"Now sit" Azazel smiled and Issei made his way to the empty chair and sat down.

"So why have you called me here Azazel." Issei frowned. He couldn't deny he wanted to speak with the man but this wasn't quite what he planned.

"In another week, the Three factions are going to host a meeting at Kuoh Academy. The goal during that time will be to finally obtain peace."

"I see" Issei replied with an honest surprise. A peace meeting would be a beautiful thing and Issei couldn't deny that only good could come from it.

"Yes. Kokabiel's attack made it a necessity for us to make peace. That way we can better address threats like Kokabiel should they occur again." Azazel explained.

"I can't disagree with that." Issei smiled. In the back of his head something else was bothering him and he knew it.

"Well if that's all I guess you should get going. I'm sure Ravel is probably nervous about your meeting." Azazel smiled.

"Yeah she probably is." Issei smiled before turning towards his rival. "Thank you by the way. I may not have been happy about it at the time but the truth is Kokabiel would've killed me if you hadn't interfered." Issei admitted to the surprise of both.

"No problem." Vali replied with a smile. It was a first meeting between rivals but Issei wasn't going to get caught up in everything.

(Scene Skip)

When he arrived back at the clubroom he was fortunate to see Ravel all alone. "I'm back Lady Ravel." Issei smiled.

Ravel looked up with a warm smile and said, "Welcome back. I assume your talk with Azazel was fruitful."

Issei wanted to pretend he was shocked but he wasn't, "Somewhat. He told me that they're going to host a peace conference between the Three Factions in Kuoh next week."

Ravel's eyes widened briefly but only briefly, "I see" Ravel replied with narrowed eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Issei wondered.

"No you're not but you should get some rest. Things are going to get very interesting soon." Ravel replied.

"I agree" Issei smiled before leaving. Ravel was clearly bothered by something and Issei would worry about it later. Right now he was going to relax since things have been hectic recently. With any luck he would figure it out sooner or later.

That's it for Chapter 18 and I hope you liked my little display. Next chapter a pair of interesting encounters leaves Issei with as many questions as he had before if not more.


	20. Encounters

Chapter 19 Encounters

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Despite Ravel saying that the news of a 3 factions meeting wasn't a big deal, Issei couldn't help but worry. In order to relax, he decided to go to the gym and relax for a little bit, "Here we go" Issei smiled as he left the locker room and made his way over to the lockers. Hopefully he could get a proper spar in, since people avoided him after his outburst versus Saji. Arriving at the boxing area, it didn't take long for him to notice that a match was taking place. Moving closer, Issei couldn't help but widen his eyes when he realized what or for that matter WHO he was seeing in the ring. "Well isn't this a surprise." Issei smiled. The first combatant was a young man with brown hair who looked to be about his age in the black boxing gear that the gym provided. Wearing a grey shirt and black trunks. Issei was more fascinated by the second person, a young girl who appeared to be his age with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless blue top alongside blue shorts with a white stripe down the sides and some tennis shoes wearing the same boxing gear.

"Winner Genevieve Arcana" the man acting as the official for the match shouted causing the crowd to erupt again.

The young woman smiled before looking to the crowd, "So, does anybody else want to face me." Genevieve shouted with pride.

'So the Queen of Blades is a boxer also. This should be a fun match.' Issei thought to himself. Ever since his relationship with Murayama and Katase began, Issei decided to pay a little more attention to kendo and because of that he knew about Genevieve Arcana. She was a huge kendo superstar who came from France and was Japan's number one kendo fighter. "I'll face you." Issei shouted and everyone parted to allow him to approach the ring.

"Hmm you don't seem like much." Genevieve smiled.

"If this was a kendo match, you'd have the advantage, but we're boxing Queen of Blades." Issei smiled causing Genevieve to twitch.

"The last guy said the same thing and I put him on the floor in 3 minutes." Genevieve scowled.

"Then let's see how I do." Issei smiled before getting boxing gloves and a helmet from the person running the spars. He was a bit surprised to see the Sitri group wasn't involved but figured they don't pay attention to everything all the time.

"Confident huh." Genevieve smiled happily ready to fight.

"Yes I am." Issei smirked ready to do what he could do against the Queen of Blades.

"You guys know the rules three rounds five minutes each. If a winner isn't decided after three rounds, we'll let the crowd decide." The guy running the spars announced.

Genevieve smiled, "So what's your name big guy."

"Issei Hyoudou, the guy whose gonna beat you." Issei boasted and the match began soon after.

(Scene Skip)

Issei would admit that Genevieve was every bit as skilled a boxer as she was a regular fighter and it showed during their match. Through the first two rounds they were relatively even with Issei going on the attack in the first round taking full advantage of his strength to pressure Genevieve. In the second round Genevieve used her speed to push Issei back but neither party gave in. "Not bad. It looks like the Queen of Blades is a pretty good boxer also." Issei smiled sweat pouring down his body. They had a minute break until the third round began so the two were making small talk.

"Yeah, you're not bad yourself. I guess I should take this seriously now huh." Genevieve said with a vicious grin.

"Really so you were toying with me before." Issei chuckled. He was doing the same thing so he couldn't exactly complain.

"Yes I was. I doubt you'll last more than one minute in this round." Genevieve smiled.

"We'll see" Issei smiled ready to see what she could do. Amusingly, Genevieve took the initiative this round. charging Issei much quicker aiming a right jab at his side. 'What the' Issei gasped mentally not expecting her to do what she did.

'**Partner it was faint but she used magic to enhance herself.' Ddraig said mentally.**

'I know' Issei replied mentally and he was certainly annoyed by that. Genevieve went on the offensive and took it to Issei and the crowd watched as he continued to barely dodge her attacks.

"Not looking so hot are you." Genevieve smirked as she continued to attack him into the corner.

Issei had enough of the antics and decided to take the match back, 'Two can play at that game Genevieve.' Issei smiled. Just as Genevieve's aimed a left hook at his face Issei flared his killer intent and focused it on Genevieve causing her freeze briefly and leaving her stomach exposed. Issei took advantage of the opening by enhancing his own power and hitting her in the stomach with a vicious right hook that caused her to stumble and immediately followed with a solid left hook to the side of her face that sent her to the floor. Nochizuri was facing Kuoh tomorrow in another kendo match and he didn't want to make her miss the match which is why he was trying to take it easy on her earlier. That went out the window when she started using magic but even then Issei made sure to give her only superficial injuries.

"One… two…" the referee counted as they wondered would Genevieve get up. Issei could tell from the look of rage on her face that she could've done so but a glare from him caused Genevieve to freeze and the count was finished.

A reluctant Genevieve got up and walked towards him with a smile, "Congratulations Issei on an excellent match." Genevieve said calmly hiding her annoyance.

"Thanks" Issei replied calmly though his encounter with Genevieve left him with more questions than answers and when Issei wanted answers, that generally spelled trouble.

(Scene Skip)

The next day a smiling Issei waited outside the kendo club locker room for Murayama and Katase after their match with Nochizuri. He was there both to support Murayama and Katase and see if Genevieve's prowess was based on her supernatural powers or if she was just naturally talented. It turned out that she was naturally just that good and she dominated her matches with ease. Then again, she saw him watching and that may have played a role in her hesitation to use magic, but he would worry about that later.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here Issei." Genevieve Arcana herself chuckled as she approached in Nochizuri's infamous uniform at least as far as perverts were concerned. It was a white button down short sleeved blouse with a white rose on the left breast a white skirt with white stockings and white shoes completed the outfit.

"Oh right, I didn't mention I go to Kuoh did I." Issei smiled.

"No you didn't but that doesn't matter at this point. By the way I wanted to thank you for the other day." Genevieve said bashfully.

"Thank me?" Issei wondered in confusion.

"Yes, your last combo did a fair bit of damage, and it made me realize you were holding back early on so I didn't miss this match." Genevieve replied.

Issei raised an eyebrow at that since while it was true he did that to spare her he didn't think much of it, "Well I wanted to ensure Murayama and Katase had a good match and if I took it too seriously it wouldn't have happened." Issei smirked adding a taunt to the mix.

"Is that so? Sounds like you think you could take me if we were serious in the boxing ring." Genevieve twitched holding back her annoyance.

"No Genevieve I don't think I could. I know I could." Issei smiled viciously.

Genevieve scowled at that and was about to respond but the door opened and Murayama and Katase walked out noticing the pair, "What are you doing here Genevieve" Murayama said calmly. The fact she was with Issei was put to the side since it could just be a coincidence.

"I just wanted to congratulate you and Katase on a great match before I went back to Nochizuri." Genevieve smiled.

"I see" Murayama replied with an odd glance at Issei.

"If you girls want to talk for a bit I'll go. I probably look like a weirdo waiting outside the locker room like this." Issei smirked even though he'd been here for the last ten minutes as he waited for them to get changed.

"You've done way worse and we both know that" Katase whispered causing Issei to twitch.

"And here I was going to treat you girls to lunch." Issei replied as he started to walk away causing Katase to pale.

"Issei…wait a minute." Katase said nervously as she began to run back just for Issei to spin back as Katase crashed into his chest.

"I was teasing dummy." Issei smirked before kissing her on the forehead causing Katase to blush, Genevieve to widen her eyes, and Murayama to facepalm.

"Jerk" Katase pouted.

"Maybe I should go. I feel like I interrupted something" Genevieve blushed not expecting that at all.

"Sorry about that" Murayama said with a grunt of annoyance.

"No worries but I guess I'll have to talk to Issei next time I see him at the gym." Genevieve smirked before leaving and adding a sway of her hips to taunt her two rivals and her new foe.

'Good grief' Issei smirked but his focus turned on towards a very annoyed Murayama.

"Issei Hyoudou don't you DARE make a move on Genevieve. You can hook up with pretty much anybody else but she's off limits" Murayama insisted.

"Never even considered it" Issei smirked before kissing Murayama on the lips. His only interest in the kendo princess was how she had magical powers but that was it.

"Okay" Murayama said shyly.

"Now how about that meal?" Issei suggested.

"With a little celebration afterwards" Katase said hopefully.

"Sure" Issei smiled and he led the two girls away. He would put his concerns about Genevieve to the side for the moment and focus on his girls.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was looking forward to a nice relaxing Sunday with Irina and Xenovia just hanging out. Unfortunately, Ravel called him with an admittedly odd request, "So I'm going to Akeno's huh?" Issei smiled as he made his way towards the shrine that was apparently her home. Ravel was concerned about how loyal Rias's old servants were and it was left to him to deal with Akeno while she dealt with Koneko.

"**Your King is rather nervous for somebody who has weathered the storms she has so far." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Yep but it's understandable particularly in Akeno's case." Issei replied. Sure, she had breasts for days and an ideal body by Japanese standards but Issei always felt something off with Akeno. Admittedly that feeling hadn't changed since he joined the ORC and became Ravel's pawn, but he didn't spend much time with her outside of their romp right after Ravel joined so he dismissed it.

"**Yes but I wonder why she didn't leave Akeno to Xuelan. After all she is the right hand in this situation." Ddraig admitted.**

"Probably because Xuelan is Ravel's queen while Akeno has been replaced in that role." Issei smiled. Akeno was queen by piece but Xuelan was her right hand. Most likely Ravel didn't want to cause issues there and he was better suited for that.

After a long walk he arrived at the entrance to the shrine that Akeno apparently lived in. Making his way up the massive stairwell that awaited he was pleasantly surprised to see Akeno waiting for him wearing a traditional miko outfit of a white haori with red accents with red hakama pants and traditional socks and sandals completed the outfit. The fact her bust was threatening to spill out of her shirt didn't hurt.

"Ufufufu what brings you to my neck of the woods." Akeno smiled.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing." Issei smiled.

"Come this way and we can catch up. It's been a while since you and I have had a chance to chat." Akeno replied with a smile that promised great things for Issei.

"Alright" Issei said happily.

'**Partner you are aware of what she means by chat right?' Ddraig said with a raised eyebrow.**

'Yeah and I'm not exactly complaining.' Issei chuckled as Akeno brought him over to her bedroom.

**LEMON START:**

They made it halfway into Akeno's room before the Queen slammed her lips against his in a fiercesome kiss. Issei quickly responded and the two engaged in a heated makeout session which lasted almost two minutes before Akeno pulled away.

"Ufufufu let's get to the good part already. That kiss got me really excited." Akeno smiled before undoing her sash and sliding her outfit off revealing that she was completely naked underneath and surprisingly wet.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Issei smiled stripping himself.

Akeno licked her lips before getting onto her bed and into a doggystyle position spreading her lips and showing that she was more then ready, "Come get me big boy." Akeno purred noticing how hard Issei was and eager to enjoy it.

"Absolutely" Issei smiled happily before lining up with Akeno's soaked snatch and slamming into her.

"Yeah!" Akeno cried out as Issei fit snugly inside her.

"Damn you feel so good" Issei roared before putting his hands on her sides and moving at a quick pace. Akeno fit him perfectly and thanks to that he could really have some fun.

"Harder Issei! I'm not like those little girls you're fucking!" Akeno cried out.

"You asked for it" Issei replied happily before focusing his strength and upping his speed.

"Yes!" Akeno cried out appreciating Issei's more impressive speed.

"Let's really get things going Akeno" Issei roared moving even faster and anybody watching would barely be able to keep track of Issei's movements. His hips were a blur and Akeno loved every second of his aggressive assault on her body.

"YES! Fuck me Issei! Make me scream." Akeno smiled before Issei took the chance to smack her shapely rear with her right hand.

"How's that Akeno" Issei smiled happily.

Akeno was in heaven with his speed and power and she wanted more, "Don't forget my breasts Issei. I know you love them so enjoy them with those strong hands of ours" Akeno roared and Issei responded by taking his left hand off her sides and reaching down for her meaty breasts.

"You mean like this" Issei smirked groping her breast with surprising strength

"Yes! Make me yours" Akeno smiled happily her masochistic tendencies allowing her to enjoy everything Issei could do.

"That's the plan" Issei replied continuing to move at a breakneck speed inside of her. Akeno's cries of pleasure drove Issei more and more and after ten long minutes he reached his limit.

"Akeno I'm going to cum." Issei roared ready to spray her seed inside the queen. They'd only been at it for 15 minutes but Issei wanted to paint her walls with his seed.

"Let me have it Issei" Akeno roared ready to take all Issei had to offer and hoping he had more afterwards.

Issei picked up his speed ready to fill her to the brim, "CUMMMING!" Issei roared slamming his load into her snatch.

"Yes!" Akeno cried out with her own orgasm arriving. It wasn't as intense as she hoped but they were just getting started.

"I'm far from done Akeno. I hope you're ready." Issei smiled his member returning to full mast inside of her.

"Ufufufu let's go." Akeno said happily.

**LEMON END**

After an hour-long session, Issei and Akeno finally had enough with the last round consisting of Akeno riding on top of Issei, "Man that was intense. You really must've been put out Akeno." Issei chuckled as he held the busty queen in his arms.

Akeno slid up from her position on Issei's chest and stared down at him, "Ufufufu you should spend more time with me like this. Then maybe Ravel wouldn't be so nervous about me." Akeno smiled causing Issei to flinch.

"You knew huh?" Issei smiled bitterly.

"Give me a little credit Issei I'm not just a pretty face. I know Ravel's been worried about me ever since she joined because of how close I was to Rias. What happened with Kiba probably made it worse too" Akeno smiled bitterly her own issues making themselves known. Ravel relied on Xuelan far more than she did Akeno and admittedly the former queen hadn't done much outside of the occasional mission and stray devil hunt with the group since the change. Akeno was queen in piece only and she knew it.

"Yeah she asked me to check on you and see where your loyalties lie." Issei admitted.

"You can tell her that she should talk to me a bit more. After all, I AM her queen and she should trust me. Same goes for you. That big dick of yours is amazing" Akeno smiled as she got out of the bed to get dressed

"Will do" Issei smiled following the Queen's example. With both now dressed Akeno led Issei out of the shrine but mere moments after they made it outside, they were met by a Golden glow.

'What the hell' Issei said in shock.

A young man appeared from within the glow. He was a handsome young man who appeared to be in his late twenties with long blonde hair and green eyes. His outfit consisted of a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head 12 gold wings appeared from his back. "That's" Akeno gasped in shock.

"Who is this guy" Issei wondered with a look of confusion.

The guy in question looked at the pair and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Red Dragon Emperor. My name is Michael and I am one of the Seraph." Michael said in a pleasant voice.

"What!" Issei gasped. One of the Seraphs was right here and Issei had no idea why. A quick glance at Akeno told him that she was equally as confused.

"What brings you here Lord Michael?" Akeno said nervously.

"I actually had some business to discuss with you Lady Himejima. I thought that Maou Lucifer would've informed your master about it." Michael sighed.

"What sort of business." Akeno glared finding the fact that Rias's brother didn't tell Ravel about it.

"In order to help you devils prepare for the upcoming war with the Khaos Brigade, I wanted to hand over the holy Sword Ascalon to your forces. However, in order to allow the Holy Blade to work for a devil I needed a way to reduce its Holy Power. Since you are the one most familiar with it amongst the Phenex peerage, I thought it would be best that you help me." Michael revealed.

"I see" Akeno frowned for a reason that Issei didn't' know

"Who was supposed to get Ascalon?" Issei questioned changing the subject.

"That was supposed to be something that your master was supposed to figure out." Michael revealed.

"Well how about I call Ravel and let her discuss matters with you." Issei smiled.

"Of course. I'm sorry for the confusion." Michael said bashfully.

"It's fine." Issei replied dismissing the issue. Calling Ravel was an easy task for him and honestly this situation was a bit above his paygrade so he wanted to get out of there and fast.

(Scene Skip)

Returning home to Irina and Xenovia was refreshing for Issei, but he couldn't help but think back to what happened at Akeno's shrine. "For somebody who was just having sex with one of his school's beauties, you don't look very happy Issei." Irina smirked as Issei walked into the living room. She and Xenovia were watching TV in some casual clothes.

"Things got complicated." Issei admitted causing Irina's eyes to widen.

Irina gave Xenovia a quick glance before Xenovia understood that the pair would be leaving to discuss what happened, "Let's go talk about it Issei." Irina smiled and the pair made their way up to Issei's room. When they were kids, Issei and Irina could discuss nearly anything with one another and ever since her return to Kuoh that aspect relationship had resumed. Once they arrived in the room Issei went straight to the bed his lied down with Irina not far behind cuddling into his right arm.

"I met Lord Michael today." Issei revealed deciding that it would be stupid to beat around the bush with Irina.

His childhood friend's eyes widened before she said, "Start from the beginning."

Issei explained what happened from the very predictable topic of Ravel's concerns of Akeno's loyalty to his romp with the queen and finally the meeting with Michael and what Michael wanted. "So there you have it" Issei said sarcastically.

Irina took it all in stride but could barely hide the frown on her face, "Things are never easy with you are they Issei but something bothers me about this and I'm not talking about the fact that Rias's brother didn't tell Ravel or Akeno about what happened." Irina sighed.

"Let me guess, you're wondering why would Michael give up such a valuable weapon to our group? I know we're about to make peace but there has to be a reason for that." Issei said ominously.

"I agree and that's what concerns me about all this." Irina replied sharing Issei's clear concern for the current situation.

(Scene Skip)

'**Partner are you sure about doing this' Ddraig asked curiously. **It was the middle of the day on Monday but instead of being at school, Issei was on a bullet train dressed in some casual clothes.

'Not at all, this is an incredibly stupid idea, but something is bothering me and the best way to investigate is to do so personally.' Issei replied. He couldn't explain what made him want to do it, but as he was heading off to class, Issei snuck back in the home and made a dragonic clone to take care of class. As for the real Issei, he was going to make a surprise visit to Genevieve Arcana at Nochizuri Academy.

'**So why are you doing it. That girl can't be that special, can she?' Ddraig questioned. **

The girl in question was Genevieve Arcana and admittedly Issei didn't have a good answer for why other than a sneaking suspicion, 'She used magic in a gym run by devils and I doubt that was the first time. I doubt Sona is as ambitious as Rias but to allow her to go unnoticed would be unlikely.' Issei admitted.

"**Your girls are going to flip when they realize that you're a clone.' Ddraig reminded him.**

'I know which is why this visit has to go well so I can justify it later.' Issei replied. Issei looked calmly as his stop arrived and Issei left the train ready for the fun to begin. This was going to either be a beautiful day or a horrible mistake and Issei was willing to trust his instincts and see which one it was.

That's it for Chapter 19 everybody and yeah this is getting fun. Next chapter Issei decides to pay Genevieve a visit and it ends up being surprisingly beneficial.


	21. Interrogation

Chapter 20 Interrogation

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Kuoh Academy)

As Azazel walked into Class 2-A ready to start another day he was met by looks of terror and confusion instead of the usual annoyance.

"The world is over."

"We're all gonna die."

"Save us sensei." Various students screamed. The reason they were freaking out was that Issei hadn't done anything sexual at all. Issei simply walked into the classroom and sat down and since none of his girls came over to greet him.

Azazel knew something was wrong and turned to the person that was most likely responsible for the usual freak out, "What did you do Issei?" Azazel smiled staring at the Red Dragon Emperor.

'The girls are pissed at me because somehow they discovered what the real me is doing. Well this should be good' The now revealed clone thought to himself. How they figured it out didn't matter but they did and they were not happy. "Ironically enough sensei, I didn't do anything." Issei smiled even as the girls glared at him angrily.

Azazel could see the looks of fury on the girls and he did what most teachers at Kuoh did when it came to Issei and his harem, "Alright class let's get started." Azazel smiled. He dismissed them completely and went on with his day.

(Nochizuri Prepatory)

While the Issei clone was getting death stares from his lovers, the real Issei was enduring an interesting situation in his own right, "This really is a school for Princesses. No normal person could get here without help" Issei panted as he walked the last leg of the trip to Nochizuri Academy. Nochizuri was primarily a boarding school and there were very few students who commuted to class from the little bit of information he was able to get. After getting off the train at the closest stop to the legendary academy, Issei had to walk five miles through massive forest on the eastern edges of Kuoh. There was a small road on the path which suggested that the few commuters got a ride after they got off the train but Issei wasn't so lucky and had to walk the path. He saw the 20-foot ivory walls and matching silver gate that led to the entrance of the school and exhaled a breath of relief.

"**You're doing all of this just for a chat. Your girls are going to be furious at you." Ddraig chuckled.**

"Yep" Issei groaned in annoyance. He was positive that a member of the kendo club saw him on the opposite side of the train and since everyone knew about his growing relationship with Murayama. they would let her know and when she found out the other girls would know soon after. He would deal with the girls once he got back but for now, he had to get in without causing too much trouble. As the large walls opened, Issei figured he was catching a break but when Genevieve herself appeared those hopes were dashed.

"Get in here Issei. I can't believe you came all this way and during school hours." Genevieve said with her hands on her hips clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Well I had a question for you and it really couldn't wait." Issei smiled innocently.

Genevieve wasn't amused at all, "Just follow me" Genevieve said reluctantly.

"Of course milady" Issei smiled and their trek inside began. There was the little matter of how she knew he was coming but that didn't matter as much as figuring out what was the secret to her supernatural powers.

(Kuoh)

Gym class had come and gone and a smiling Issei was assigned duty for the day with Katase by his side. Even as he walked towards the storage room with equipment in hand and Katase by his side, the clone knew that this wasn't going to be a typical after gym session and it was just a matter of when he was confronted.

Surprisingly Katase didn't do anything but watch the clone put away the equipment as she relaxed in a small gap on the right side of the storage shed, but when he finished he turned towards her and both knew that it was time to talk, "One of the girls from the kendo club saw somebody matching your description at the train station this morning getting onto the train that goes to Nochizuri. Care to explain Issei?" Katase said angrily breaking the ice. It was a rhetorical question but it was also the only way that this conversation was going to start.

"Not particularly." The clone replied.

Katase sighed realizing that there was nothing she could do about it. Issei was headed to Nochizuri to see Genevieve. The question on her mind was what was he planning to do when he got there, "Just promise that you won't replace me with Genevieve. I know that Mury is irreplaceable but-" Katase would've finished if Issei hadn't slammed his lips against hers catching her off guard completely. A heated kiss followed where Issei practically shoved his tongue down Katase's throat dominating her body for close to a minute before pulling away.

A smiling Issei kept going and spun Katase so she was facing the wall with her rear facing him. He expected an angry Katase yelling at him for going to see Jeanne but since she was upset, he figured he could assure her that everything was okay, "The real me isn't going up to Nochizuri to sleep with Genevieve." Issei smiled as he reached for the bloomers she was still wearing and slid them and the panties she was wearing underneath to the floor.

"So…why are you going then?" Katase wondered though her body quivered with anticipation as she put her hands against the walls of the storage room to brace herself.

"That's my secret" the clone smiled backing away slightly in order to pull his pants down in order to free his member. Once he was free, Issei slid inside the pinkette with ease causing a moan of pleasure to escape her lips.

"We're… discussing this later." Katase said in what counted for an intimidating tone but Katase knew it didn't matter.

"That's fine but right now we're going to have sex since you seem to think I'm going to replace you so easily." the clone smiled before doing what he did best.

(Nochizuri)

Genevieve led the real Issei to the Ivory Tower the largest of the various white buildings in Nochizuri. The Ivory Tower was the home of the Nochizuri student council. There were seven floors not including the first one and each floor was set up like a single floored home with a bathroom bedroom work area kitchen and massive living room. As the student council president Genevieve was on the top floor and that's where Issei found himself, "So, this is how the brighter side lives." Issei smirked as the pair stood in front of a single blue door. While the outside walls were pure white, the inside was a different story and in Genevieve's case her floor had a very French feel which didn't surprise Issei much.

"Yes, but you should know that all that glitters is not gold Issei." Genevieve smiled before opening the door which led to Genevieve's bedroom to Issei's surprise. The room had large queen-sized bed with very fancy sheets and a large desk with a laptop computer and various books strewn all over. Issei noticed that she also had an enormous bathroom with walk in shower and a separate bathtub. The French theme of the floor was found in the room also with the walls painted blue red and white.

"This looks pretty golden to me." Issei smiled as he sat at the desk figuring that was the easiest thing to do.

Genevieve didn't respond but walked over to her bed, choosing to stand at the edge as she faced Issei. "I'd ask what brought you here, but I think I already know the answer." Genevieve said with a slight frown on her face.

"Is that so" Issei smiled.

"That's right, and I'm not going to bother hiding it since you came all this way." Genevieve activated a magic circle and a short sword appeared in her hand.

"Well isn't that fitting." Issei smirked since Genevieve's power was sword related.

"Yep. I have magic powers just like you. Though yours are MUCH stronger than mine." Genevieve replied sternly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Issei said whimsically.

"Now that's no fair Issei, I showed you mine so you should do the same.

"Well technically you didn't but alright" Issei chuckled before reaching for his belt much to Genevieve's shock.

"W-w-w-what are you doing" Genevieve stammered.

With his hand still on his belt Issei stared at the girl and said, "You said I show you mine you show me yours. I figured you wanted me to go first" He knew what she meant but he couldn't resist teasing her.

"I meant your power not your penis you asshole! Keep your pants on" Genevieve blushed.

"Right" Issei smirked before activating his sacred gear, the cheeky smile still on his face.

With the games over, Genevieve decided it was time to get down to business, "Anyway, what are you going to do with your little discovery Issei? You came up here for a reason after all" Genevieve questioned.

"That depends on how you answer my questions." Issei smiled.

Genevieve raised her eyebrow at the response, "Questions."

"Yes. I have three questions for you and once you've answered them. I'm going to make my way home." Issei said frankly.

She was surprised that his plan was so simple but Genevieve could appreciate Issei's honesty, "Alright what do you want to know." Genevieve replied. She had no reason to do all this, but she found his honesty to be refreshing.

"Question 1. How in the world did you know I was coming today? I timed things with the hope of avoiding your school's students or mine for that matter." Issei wondered. He failed miserably in avoiding his own classmates, something his clone was no doubt dealing with right now. His original plan was to sneak onto campus and surprise Genevieve, but he certainly didn't expect her to be waiting for him at the gate.

"You're really going to waste your first question on that?" Genevieve said in disbelief.

"I mean compared to the various other questions I could've asked this seemed like the most fun usage." Issei smiled.

Genevieve shook her head because it felt like a waste of a question but it was easy to answer so she was okay, "Since there's only one major path to the school, we have security cameras hidden in the forest and they connect to special phones given to each member of the council. Anytime somebody reaches the one- mile mark towards the school during school hours and when it's male there's a special alarm since it's an all-girls school and a male on campus is generally problematic." Genevieve replied frankly. What she didn't say was how much of a headache it was convincing the other members of the council to let her deal with Issei on her own. His reputation as a pervert meant that he was a special interest at the school and not the good kind.

"I see." Issei chuckled aware that it was due to his reputation as a member of the perverted trio.

"Now that we're done with your little formality how about you get to the real question you want to ask me?" Genevieve frowned.

Issei's smile widened since this meant she wasn't playing around, "How long have you had your powers." Issei asked bluntly.

"Since I was eight years old living in France. I was walking with my mother late at night, rather fittingly after my first kendo match. Fallen Angels attacked and killed my mother and when they tried to kill me, my sacred gear Blade Blacksmith woke up and slaughtered them. My father was well connected and used his influence to make it seem like a robbery gone wrong." Genevieve answered.

Issei frowned since he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the next question, "So what happened after that?"

"Is that question 3 or is it simply a follow up to question 2?" Genevieve wondered. It was time to see how clever Issei was since if it's a follow up he could ask a third question.

"Think of it as question 3. If you'd like." Issei replied. He knew what she was getting at and he wasn't about to play her game.

Genevieve shook her head since it seemed like Issei had no idea what he was doing, "My father sat me down and told me the truth about my family before teaching me how to use my new powers. Turns out my father was a descendant of Jeanne D'Arc but my mother was normal. When it came time to enter high school, I enrolled in Nochizuri because my father felt it would be a great way for me to get away from it all." Genevieve explained.

'**There's an awful lot missing from that explanation.' Ddraig said mentally.**

'Yep but the little bit of information she did give was telling' Issei thought to himself. "Very well. I've asked my questions and that's it." Issei smiled as he got up from the desk.

Genevieve was slightly shocked that he would leave just like that, "You're serious. You mean to went through all the trouble to get here, probably skipping school to do so and all you wanted to know is how I got my powers." This was ridiculous to her and it made very little sense.

"That's right. I wanted answers and I got them. The rest is up to fate."

"What's that supposed to mean." Genevieve replied angrily.

"It means that right now I'm just going to let you live your life. Hopefully I never have to see you use your powers again Genevieve." Issei replied before getting up and walking out.

"Wait… I still need to escort you off campus." Genevieve said hastily. This made no sense to her and as they left Nochizuri, she was the one who had questions instead of him.

(Kuoh)

The end of the day arrived and the real Issei made his way to the ORC ready to face the music. Once he was done with Genevieve, he teleported home making sure to use a backup phone he had for these rare occasions to alert his clone that he was done.

"**So partner, are you going to tell them?" Ddraig wondered.**

'No I'm not. Genevieve was absolutely hiding something, but out of respect I'll let he stay secret for now." Issei smiled. Genevieve used her powers in plain sight with nobody being the wiser and Issei could respect that. He would worry about her later but now he had to deal with a group of angry lovers who wanted answers.

"So, are you the real Issei?" Ravel said with a frown.

"Yes I am. I apologize for using my clone earlier. I had some business to attend to."

"So, what were you doing at Nochizuri with Genevieve Arcana?" Ravel questioned clearly aware of his location during the day.

"She left her phone at the gym and I was simply returning it." Issei replied cheekily.

Ravel's eyes narrowed at the response, but she realized Issei wasn't going to tell her what she wanted to know. "Very well. Let's get started with the day." Ravel dismissed with a hint of annoyance.

"Of course" Issei replied. It wasn't over but Ravel had enough sense to let Issei do what he wanted since it worked out well for her in the past.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night Issei, was relaxing on his bed awaiting his girl for the night since Irina and Xenovia were over at their house doing some homework. It was only a matter of time until Ravel confirmed with Sona that his statement was a lie, if she didn't already know that, and he was curious what Ravel would do with the new knowledge. "I wonder who's going to come see me tonight." Issei smiled. Soon enough, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and Issei recognized it as Katase's which caught him of guard, but he was stunned when a second circle appeared right next to it with a symbol he didn't recognize. 'Don't tell me' Issei thought to himself in disbelief.

As the two circles faded, Issei was greeted by not only Murayama and Katase but Genevieve Arcana herself. The two kendo girls were dressed in blue and pink sheer nightgowns respectively while Genevieve was in a red blouse with blue booty shorts. It didn't take long for the two groups to notice each other and the words that followed were what you would expect.

"What the hell!" Katase and Genevieve yelled simultaneously.

"Good grief" Issei groaned.

"Looks like the secret is out." Murayama said calmly causing everyone to look at her.

"You knew about my powers." Genevieve exclaimed.

"Yep. I can sense power and even though it was faint, I could tell you sometimes used your powers to get an edge when we were in tournaments." Murayama smiled causing Genevieve to twitch and Katase to freak out.

"So that's why you always beat me?" Katase said angrily.

"You were freaking good Katase. If I didn't use that power, I would've lost and honestly I needed kendo." Genevieve retorted.

"What do you mean you needed kendo?" Murayama wondered almost afraid of the answer.

"Because kendo is the only thing that reminds me of the good times in my life. Before it was ruined by the supernatural!" Genevieve said angrily.

Murayama had a solemn look on her face before turning to her kendo rival, "What happened to you" Murayama wondered.

"Issei already knows this but when I was eight my mother was murdered by fallen angels and they would've killed me if my powers didn't awaken. After that I was trained by my father and any hope of a childhood I had was gone. It was all about me getting stronger and making sure that what happened to my mother doesn't happen to anybody else." Genevieve explained rage building in her voice.

"That's an admirable thing Genevieve, but how exactly do you intend to do that. One person can't change the world." Issei smiled.

"And then you have another problem. What'll happen if say, you had to fight us in order to fulfill your dream. After all, Katase and Issei are devils and recently I've started training myself." Murayama smiled before taking a deep breath and making a slash like movement with her hand causing a blue beam of energy seemed to appear in the form of a jagged blade. "This is the Spirit Sword. I haven't really had a chance to work with it but it's pretty fun." Murayama smiled causing the others of the group to look at her in shock.

(AN: I gave her Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho's Spirit Sword but made the color blue. We'll see what happens)

"Nice" Issei smiled.

"Cool" Katase said happily.

Genevieve scowled unable to truly answer the loaded question, "Enough! I just came to make sure that Issei didn't expose me for having powers."

"By sneaking into his room late at night. So what, were you going to sleep with him to silence him." Murayama questioned.

"I guess she's a pervert in addition to a cheater." Katase teased.

"How am I a pervert if you're the ones in nightgowns!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"We actually planned on sleeping with him. By the way, I didn't even think you could have clothes like that at Nochizuri" Katase countered.

Genevieve blushed heavily, but before she could respond Issei spoke up, "Stop teasing the poor girl Mury. I came over to her school unannounced and left after a very simple conversation that we probably could've had at the gym. That would fluster anybody." Issei chuckled causing Genevieve's blush to intensify.

"So that was on purpose. You were intentionally vague because you wanted to see how I'd react." Genevieve sputtered.

"That's right but since you're clearly still concerned, I'll alleviate them for you right now. I won't expose the fact that you have powers Genevieve. As far as I know you're just a regular girl with supernatural powers and that's it."

"So wait a minute. You're just going to let me go like that." Genevieve said in shock. Murayama and Katase were each equally shocked.

"That's right" Issei replied.

"Issei" Murayama said with a heated glared.

"It's fine" Issei dismissed not bothered at all by Murayama's annoyance.

"Alright. I think you're being stupid but whatever" Genevieve replied before leaving just like that. With her gone, Katase and Murayama both looked at Issei angrily.

"Come on Issei. You and I both know she's lying. There's a ton missing from her story" Murayama said angrily.

"I agree, which is exactly why I let her go."

"You'll have to explain that?" Katase said angrily.

Issei took a deep breath since they were missing something major, "Genevieve's powers allow her to summon blades like Kiba and she's had them since she was eight." Issei explained knowing the rest didn't matter.

Murayama and Katase paled. In this condense area they were sitting ducks, not to mention Issei's parents were also in danger. One could argue Issei let he go to protect everyone, "So what now?"

"We wait. The chances of Genevieve being our enemy is high and only time will tell how soon we actually face off, but since we don't want to poke the proverbial bear, I let her go."

Both girls looked at each other before groaning in annoyance, "I don't know how it's possible Issei, but you've ruined the mood for tonight." Katase scowled.

"I guess then I get him all for myself." Murayama smiled before flinging up her nightgown and walking over to an Issei who stayed on the bed during the whole encounter.

Katase's eyes widened before saying, "Wait a minute I was just kidding. You guys aren't seriously going to start without me are you" Katase panicked flinging her nightgown off so she could join her best friend in bed.

'Just another day in paradise.' Issei chuckled to himself. It was a strange day but as was usually the case, Issei came out on top in more ways than one. Genevieve was a minor annoyance for the moment but Issei knew it was only a matter of time until he would have to deal with her.

That's it for Chapter 20 everybody and this chapter could've gone a few ways, but I like what I ended up on. Next time is finally the three factions meeting and it's going to be a doozy.


End file.
